<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>言不由衷 by miholilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561584">言不由衷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith'>miholilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>言不由衷 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo loves Tsumugi so much, but he is afraid of letting her know. When Sougo knows Tsumugi breaks up with Ten, he tries to save her broken heart what it turns out is that they become sexual partners but not lovers. At the same time, Ten still loves Tsumugi and wants to be lovers with her once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi, Ousaka Sougo/Takanashi Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>言不由衷 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter1  Part1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing porn is hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小鳥遊紡被發現暈倒在辦公室地上是在接近凌晨一點的時候。如果不是完成在外地的外景工作想盡早回家休息的逢坂壯五選擇夜晚的航班，從機場搭的士回家又路過小鳥遊事務所的話，可能要到早上員工上班才會察覺到紡。</p><p>Side 壯五</p><p>在夜晚寧靜的街道上下了的士，壯五獨自拉著行李漫不經心地走著必然會經過事務所的路，看見大半夜事務所居然還有燈光，腦海中第一時間浮現出他們idolish7 總經紀人小鳥遊紡的臉。<br/>明明只是數年前，卻讓他擁有恍如隔世般久遠的錯覺的那些夜晚，那時還是新人經紀人的紡，經常會為了工作而自主加班，一個人靜靜地在辦公室敲著鍵盤，整理著各種文件。而壯五在發現紡有加班的習慣之後，總是會特地從宿舍出來，還經常繞到附近的便利店或者居酒屋，給紡帶點食物做慰問品，確保把她安全送到家之後再回宿舍。<br/>現在紡成為總經紀人，退居二線，每日在辦公室裡處理更多工作，負責更多新藝人的事務，而idolish7很早以前就已經被分配了個人經紀人在最前線及時應對協助他們的工作。紡只有idolish7全員的大型節目或演唱會，才會親身到場，等她處理檢查好所有細節，已經是大家準備上台前，他們7人只能在台上，偶爾看向面前的關係者席。紡也有時不能看到最後就必須離開忙別的工作。就連慶功宴也未必能好好聊天。<br/>個人經紀人雖然是目前與藝人們關係最緊密的工作人員，可是idolish7這個名字是紡幫他們改的，是紡從他們出道前到真正開始成名一直陪伴照顧他們。Idolish7不是只有7人，從一開始就是8個人。現在就好像真的變成了7人。<br/>說不寂寞，也只是自欺欺人。</p><p>為了方便作曲，壯五也離開了宿舍，搬到距離事務所不遠處還完工不到一年的高級公寓獨居。<br/>壯五選的樓盤，當然是全方位考慮周到的，尤其是嚴格的出入者控制、住戶私隱保護條例和先進嚴密的安保系統，連地下停車場的出入口和內部，都有充沛的監控設施和經過嚴格條件才聘用的保安把守。<br/>隨著這幾年小鳥遊事務所業務不斷擴大，業績也趨向穩定盈餘，總是擔心著女兒獨居租的公寓不夠安全的音晴，也趁個人資產寬裕之際馬上就為紡在同一棟大廈不同樓層買了個單位，強迫女兒遷居。<br/>一般情況下，公司職員和藝人本應該徹底公私分明，不過可憐天下父母心，在紡遷居前，音晴已經瞞著紡單獨和壯五在社長室密議好，同住一棟樓，要好好照看他的寶貝女兒，此事只能你知我知，唯一的第三者，是音晴懷裡的kinako。<br/>工作雖然是增加了，工資還是不會加，但最終boss音晴社長親自白送的機會給他接近紡獻殷勤……照應，又能賺父女的印象分，這麼一舉三得的事，壯五自然是樂意效勞，鼎力相助。<br/>至於i7的其他成員，都在宿舍瘋狂批鬥壯五狡猾，大好機會偷跑，還能增加見到紡的次數。看來他們也要經常去壯五家做客找多點藉口請紡也一齊加入聚會。大家也只是開玩笑，除了壯五生日外，基本活動都集中在宿舍或事務所內舉辦。<br/>紡和壯五的工作時間並不一致，紡每日都有固定出勤時間，而壯五的時間表就相對靈活，即使住同一棟樓，能碰見的次數很有限。<br/>壯五知道紡的上班時間，他想了個辦法正當地增加偶遇機會。只要不是一大早或前天很晚才結束的工作日子，壯五都會換好運動服卻刻意不用樓頂住戶專用的健身房，而是裝成準備外出跑步呼吸新鮮空氣。不過這棟公寓有六架電梯，兩個人又住不同樓層，要見到還是很講運氣。<br/>相約去健身房當然也試過，也同樣經常時間合不來。健身是不可少的，可留在家裡為工作做準備、學習音樂知識和練習樂器也佔用大量私人時間，等到作曲時經常要常駐在家裡改造過的錄音房。<br/>這份戀情想要有進展實在有點難度過高。<br/>事務所並沒明文規定旗下偶像禁止戀愛，只是像是個業界共識一般的潛規則，為了更順利地發展事業，大家都默默遵守著這個規則，就算後輩偶像有入行前的戀人，也都非常低調。<br/>另外，壯五與紡之間最大的障礙，是他發現了紡似乎有男朋友了，而且紡明顯不想讓任何人知道，保密工作很嚴謹，幾乎滴水不漏。<br/>之所以壯五會察覺，果然還是對喜歡的人就會特別關注，何況本來他就屬於比較敏感的類型。<br/>例如紡換了唇膏的顏色，嘗試了新香水，穿衣風格在可愛和成熟係中交替，特有的日子會事先打扮好，等等其實全部可以用心情改變和工作需要做理由解釋過去。但，就是會有那種微妙的違和感。<br/>除他以外，大人組的大和跟三月其實也有點注意到，只是他們三個都彼此默不作聲，有需要的時候還會自動幫紡掩護。<br/>唯一的交流，是壯五忍不住在三人酒會時飲醉了，開始悶悶不樂地抱怨。<br/>“紡さん越來越漂亮了！雖然以前就很可愛~~如果只是因為成長單純地想嘗試不同的風格變漂亮也就算了，但是啊~現在總帶著中難以形容的女人味，那個什麼？荷爾蒙的氣息？肯定是有男朋友了！”<br/>“是啊，很明顯地氣質變了，能集外表嫵媚色感與清純可愛、性格天然又小惡魔於一身，我見過的女人中只有經紀人了，就像花蜜一樣，只要存在就足夠招蜂引蝶。但她本人肯定沒發現。”大和說完一口氣飲光手上的啤酒。<br/>“可惡啊，到底是哪個走狗屎運的傢伙被我們經紀人看上了，敢讓她難過的話，我們一起來收拾他！”三月對空氣打出一拳。<br/>“是啊，一定不會放過他的！”這裡面最認真地說要收拾對方的就是壯五了，“搶走了我的紡さん，嗚嗚嗚嗚……”<br/>“雖然不是你的，但還沒告白就先失戀，唉，可憐的孩子啊~”大和不知是安慰還是說風涼話。<br/>“現在就喪氣還太早了，壯五！就算經紀人已經有男朋友又怎樣，你可以勾引她！或是想辦法讓他們分手！兩者同時進行也可以！”三月給壯五打氣，比起外面不知哪裡來的野小子，自己人的壯五才安心。<br/>“說是讓他們分手……可我連情敵到底是誰都還不知道呢！!”<br/>“這個確實是首要問題……”連大和跟三月都對這個神秘男友的身份沒頭緒。<br/>那之後第二日壯五酒醒，已經忘記自己說過什麼話，再加上沒人故意提起戳壯五痛處，這件話題就這樣不了了之。</p><p>沒有人知道，壯五從來都沒有放棄。他就那樣默默地繼續注視著從來沒看向過自己的紡，在紡需要幫忙的時候及時伸出援手，就像公主背後的騎士。<br/>時間過得很快，一眨眼幾年過去了。<br/>近期的紡好像總是垂頭喪氣，心不在焉。大家都勸她保重身體，估計她沒聽進去，紡已經是成年人，連音晴也覺得過度乾涉不好，在她願意找人傾訴、自己振作起來之前，也不方便過問太多。<br/>偶像界最近也不安寧，接二連三地被爆出五花八門的醜聞，例如哪個團的某成員教唆未成年女性喝酒、哪個業界前輩一腳踏幾船、哪個經常流連聲色場所、哪個又懷疑和某某禁止戀愛的女團成員爆出床照。總之波瀾不斷的桃色緋聞嚴重打擊男性偶像的名譽，小鳥遊事務所內部也對旗下各個男團連普通男藝人都極其嚴厲地教育警告了一番。<br/>作為總經紀人的紡在工作上忙到焦頭爛額，還在和萬理商量怎樣利用idolish7的健康形象帶頭重振fans的信心才有效。最後做了個idolish7週年紀念全國巡迴大型歌迷感謝祭。<br/>那之後兩個禮拜，紡就被凌晨回家經過事務所的壯五發現暈倒送去了醫院。<br/>其實當時事務所的門是上鎖了的，壯五只能大半夜地聯絡音晴社長才有鑰匙開門一齊發現紡。<br/>紡雖然進了一陣急救室，但很快就轉移到普通病房，就是一直高燒不退，吊了針降了溫幾個鐘後又再發燒。醫生說原本只是病毒性流感，不過由於沒得到及時適當治療，也沒好好吃飯和休息，結果不僅流感加重還有過勞及貧血導致身體不堪負荷。最後紡在醫院睡了整整三日才醒過來。<br/>音晴對女兒這樣不愛惜身體非常生氣，但作為父親卻無法為女兒分憂也很自責，雖然想教育一番，又看見她虛弱的樣子不忍心。<br/>三月覺得醫院的伙食太單調，就在詢問醫生飲食顧忌後回宿舍和一織準備膳食讓大家輪流帶去給紡補充營養。由於壯五本來就排好期這幾日放假，於是他去醫院探病的次數最多。<br/>本來紡不願意說出口的事，在壯五堅持不懈的誘導下終於鬆口。<br/>“我不是故意不吃飯不睡覺的，但吃又完全吃不下，想睡又睡不著，不工作的話就會一個人胡思亂想。”<br/>壯五看她是不會願意再說更多了，無奈地歎了口氣，摸摸她的頭，打開三月做好放在保溫瓶裡的粥。<br/>“你好不容易醒了，急死大家了知道嗎，尤其社長。要是我那晚沒有路過或許你要到早上才被發現，那時就不知道病情會惡化成怎樣。”<br/>“謝謝你，壮五さん。對不起，令大家擔心了。我真是個不稱職的經紀人。”<br/>“要是你真的有反省想要謝我的話，現在就乖乖吃飯，來。”壯五勺了一口粥，用右手遞著匙羹，左手在下面接著一為防會不小心倒出來。<br/>“那個，我可以自己來的。”讓人遞到自己嘴邊，紡實在很不好意思。<br/>“駁回。病人乖乖聽話。如果覺得不好意思就好好地吃完。”<br/>沒想到一向溫柔的壯五居然態度如此強硬，所謂溫柔的人生氣時才最可怕，抗議無效的紡只好老實地一口一口被餵著吃完了整壺粥。<br/>這種羞恥play一直持續了好多日，到紡快要出院才放過她。紡不禁懷疑是不是壯五想要捉弄她，不過是真的很感激壯五，在醫院無聊的時候，大家都沒空，只有壯五總是不厭其煩地來陪她聊天，還帶她去住院部樓下的花園散步。<br/>沒有人問過為什麼那天晚上壯五會路過事務所，自從壯五搬家後，他回家根本不會經過事務所。<br/>壯五是故意繞道才會走那條路，每次他懷念當初經常跑到事務所接紡回家的日子，就想走那條路。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter1 Part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 紡</p><p>紡出院後回到家中，被叮囑過要好好吃飯多休息，音晴硬要她放大假，再休養一下身體，以及整理自己的私事和情緒。但在這個熟悉的家裡她卻突然覺得如此陌生。家仿佛不是自己的家，不然為何會覺得那麼焦躁不安。<br/>拒絕了和泉兄弟想要上門幫忙清潔的好意，紡自己慢慢打掃起丟空了一段時間的房子。在住院之前，她就特別不想回家。回家最多洗個澡，躺在床上也完全睡不著，於是經常抱著電腦又回了事務所，然後裝作比誰都更早到而已。<br/>現在即使不想留在家，也不能回事務所，因為音晴沒收了她的備用鑰匙。<br/>好像離開了醫院，就回到了失眠的日子。<br/>可能是因為這些TRIGGER的海報和周邊吧。<br/>TRIGGER出道開始，還是16歲的紡就已經是他們的忠實支持者。三人帥氣的外表與服裝，高水準的表演，兢兢業業的態度，簡直是業界的楷模，如同真正的星星般耀眼，令人憧憬。沒想到會有想把貼滿房間的海報摘下來、將周邊全部收起來的一天。<br/>雖然依然喜歡著TRIGGER，但是因為太過容易觸景傷情了，過不了自己一關的紡，選擇從今以後只默默支持他們，而將喜歡的證明全部藏在自己不會打開的地方。<br/>然而失眠還是沒有輕易放過紡。不讓她工作，只會給她更多時間沉浸於悲傷之中無法自拔。<br/>打開電視機，漫無目的地隨意轉著頻道看有沒有什麼感興趣的節目，然後不自覺地就停了下來，是九條天的個人訪談。<br/>事到如今，只要見到天的臉，紡還是會忍不住被吸引過去。誰能想象，曾經對自己而言只存在於屏幕和雜誌上的人，在不久前，還會親暱地摟著自己親吻。<br/>只不過，一切都成為過去式，那個人回到自己高不可攀的位置。<br/>熒幕上一如既往露出迷人完美微笑的天，看起來應該過得不錯，他從一開始就不是會沒有誰就輕易受影響的堅強的人，從來只有別人要奮力跟上他的步伐，他永遠不會回頭看落下的人。<br/>這樣就好，這正是紡想要看到的結果，那個人只要站在頂點俯視所有人，而自己只要做千萬仰視他的群眾的其中一員便已足夠。<br/>紡按了按遙控器，轉到了下個臺。<br/>分明是自己的選擇，自己期望的結果，可為何還會淚流不止呢。</p><p>時間就那樣飛快地流逝，休假結束，儘管心情還未真的恢復，工作還是要繼續。對紡而言，每日最舒服的，就是看著日落西沉，所有同事都已經回家後安靜的時間。<br/>音晴拍了拍紡的肩膀，溫和地說隨時都可以回爸爸那裡，看紡只是點點頭，音晴也只好不再說什麼然後離開事務所。<br/>終於又到了一個人獨佔事務所的時候，紡在電腦上瀏覽著餐廳網頁，在考慮晚上吃哪家的外賣。事物的圖片都很誘人，但紡就是沒什麼食欲。如果人不用吃飯也不用睡覺就能活下去，那該多好。沒有胃口卻還是會肚子餓，真是一種折磨。<br/>比起決定吃什麼做晚飯，紡此刻只是想哭，或許哭過之後就會有心情吃飯，說不定還能睡著。<br/>一個人想哭的時候，就不喜歡寬敞的地方，即使只有自己一個。於是紡鉆到辦公桌底下，拉過電腦椅，形成一個有點陰暗又狹小的角落，莫名有安全感。抱著雙膝，正好適合偷偷哭。<br/>紡覺得好累，仿佛整個人都變得有氣無力，越想要打氣精神就越覺得痛苦。到底還要哭多少次，才能減輕內心的痛楚。<br/>明明沒什麼大不了才對，不過是分手，不過是失戀，不過是一切回到原點，為什麼會這麼煎熬。<br/>紡就那麼沉浸在自己的世界裡，不想出來，渴望淚水能夠帶走一切負面情緒，總會有枯竭的時候。</p><p>唰————<br/>用來擋住燈光的電腦椅突然被人拉開，嚇得紡抬頭看來者何人。<br/>是壯五。<br/>他站在背光處，代替椅子擋住了刺眼的燈光。<br/>糟了！自己哭得妝花掉、眼睛腫起、手上的紙巾擦不完鼻水最最狼狽的樣子居然被自家偶像看到了。<br/>還嫌不夠丟臉嗎。發燒暈倒是被壯五發現的，哭得像個花面貓也被壯五看到了。<br/>為什麼總是你。為什麼我不堪的模樣總是被你看見。<br/>頭腦陷入混亂的紡匆忙從電腦桌下出來，想忽略壯五直接衝向洗手間，至少擦乾淨臉再想辦法敷衍過去。<br/>但她計劃失敗了，她走不了。她的手被壯五一把拉住，用被她掙脫不開的力氣握住了。<br/>“我就知道你在這裡。”<br/>“……”<br/>“如果我不來找你，你是不是又大晚上的不回家。”<br/>“……”紡無法反駁，就像個挨罵的孩子，除了低著頭什麼都說不出來。<br/>“來，我帶你回家。”<br/>“……不要。”<br/>“什麼？”壯五裝著沒聽清，像是質問一樣地反問。<br/>“我不要回家。”<br/>“那我叫社長過來接你回去吧。”<br/>“不要，壮五さん，求你不要讓我爸爸知道！”紡著急了，她唯獨不想讓音晴擔心。<br/>“那就回家吧。”<br/>“不要！我不要回家！你就當沒看見我，不要管我了！求你了，壮五さん。我沒有其他地方可以去，只有這裡了。”<br/>無法控制情緒的紡又抽搐地哭起來，眼淚大顆大顆地劃過憔悴的臉龐掉到地上，濺開形成一塊塊小小的陰影。<br/>本來不打算讓步的壯五被她哭得心慌意亂，一下子心軟了，把她往自己身上拉，雙手抱住紡讓她靠在自己胸膛上，一隻手掌溫柔地撫摸著她的後腦。<br/>“壮五さん，衣服……”紡努力吸著鼻水盡量不蹭到他身上。<br/>但壯五不在意，一改之前強硬的語氣了。<br/>他就是見不得她哭。誰能看見自己喜歡的女孩子哭還能無動於衷心如磐石呢。<br/>“經紀人，要是覺得沒地方去的話，就來我家吧。這件事只有我知道，我明白你不想被任何人察覺，但我不能假裝什麼都沒發現放著你不管，要是還覺得難受得想哭的話，至少先吃過飯吧。不然你不走的話，我也不會走，留下來陪你，你想留通宵，我也陪你不吃飯留通宵，直到你願意聽我的。”<br/>紡可以自己不吃飯，但她絕對不允許自家寶貴的藝人不吃飯，而且一切起因還是自己。見已經沒有退路了，紡只好答應壯五的要求。<br/>壯五這時才放開紡，一隻手牽著她，另一隻手在桌面上的紙巾盒裡抽了些紙巾輕輕幫她擦眼淚和鼻水。等紡冷靜一點不再抽泣，壯五問她拿了鑰匙，鎖好事務所大門。再拿著紡的車鑰匙，一直牽著到車庫，讓她坐進後座扣好安全帶，自己開著她的車一齊回家。<br/>從地下停車場走到電梯，再到壯五住的樓層，他一直牽著紡的手，就像牽著個迷路不知所措的孩子，沒有放開過，仿佛一鬆手，她就丟了。<br/>壯五的家跟以簡潔清爽為主體的天的家、以及自己那個突然陌生到不安的家不同，舒服的馨黃色燈光看著那麼溫暖，搭配著典雅大方設計的傢私，最矚目是客廳的天鵝絨沙發，質感柔軟細膩十分舒適。空氣瀰漫著精油燈揮發的清新放鬆的香味，整個空間散發著跟家主一樣高雅溫柔的氣息。<br/>壯五讓紡坐在沙發上，塞了個方枕給她抱著，擅自撩開她的瀏海隨意測了下體溫。<br/>“沒有發燒真是太好了。經紀人要不要先泡個澡放鬆下？不過你來到我家已經沒有選擇權了，我現在去放水，好了叫你。”<br/>他倒了杯水給紡，就走進浴室了。<br/>紡很老實，就像隻被人撿回家的小貓咪，只能乖乖聽撿她的人安排。本來如果沒見到壯五的話，想要去便利店買便當然後心不在焉地低效率工作打發漫漫長夜，現在有人強行擾亂她那不健康的計劃反而令她鬆了口氣。<br/>想起沒有換洗衣服，紡回了自己家一次順便把工作服換下放進洗衣機旁的衣籃。這時她意識到既然要回來，其實沒必要到壯五家麻煩，但壯五已經特地為她放好了熱水，反正不想在家裡多留，就又匆匆回到樓上壯五家。<br/>從來沒想過，本來應該是自己最舒適溫暖的家，在這段日子居然變得令她那麼坐立難安。大概是撕下海報和收起周邊商品的裝飾後，突然多出來的大片大片的色彩單調的空間顯得房子空蕩蕩的寂寥無邊。<br/>厚著臉皮地在壯五家的浴缸泡起澡，壯五還十分貼心地點了香薰蠟燭，在水裡放了薰衣草色的泡泡浴球。紡捧起一把又一把的泡泡，開心地將它們吹散。聞著蠟燭散發的香氣，看泡泡在空中飄蕩最後又回到浴缸裡，紡感覺放鬆不少。<br/>一邊用旁邊準備好的毛巾擦著頭髮，一邊走出浴室，馬上食物的香味撲面而來，紡不由得覺得肚子餓了想吃飯，之前毫無食欲嫌棄著電腦頁面顯示的菜色的鬱悶隨著心情改善一掃而空。<br/>戴著圍裙的壯五正在把做好的菜陸續從廚房拿出來在飯桌上擺好。<br/>“經紀人，洗完澡了？我也做好飯了，來坐下一齊吃吧。”<br/>紡看著擺得滿滿的一桌，還一改壯五無辣不歡的滿江紅料理風格，換成盡量清淡可口的菜色，大概他今天去事務所抓她是早有預謀志在必得。<br/>“我煮了飯，也按三月さん的菜譜煲了粥特地給經紀人你的，聽你一直都沒食欲，就覺得可能未必吃得下米飯。放心，以前去醫院給你送飯我已經練習過好幾次了，味道可以保證。”<br/>“真是有勞壮五さん為了我如此費心，做這麼多一定很花功夫吧，我們只有兩個人真的能吃完嗎？”<br/>“經紀人自己沒人監督一定沒有好好吃飯，今晚就多吃點，這裡還有明天便當的份，抱歉我明天要早起只夠時間煮早餐。”<br/>“咦？為什麼要跟我道歉？”<br/>“因為便當也有經紀人的份啊。你不是不想回家嗎，我就打算從今日起你就在我家過夜一直到你覺得舒服回家為止。”<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！不行不行！這怎麼可以！我已經很麻煩你了，還過夜怎樣都說不過去！”<br/>“是不是嫌棄是男人睡的床？沒問題的，我昨天已經洗乾淨備用的床單床罩，剛才才換好的，保證沒有男人臭的！”<br/>“壮五さん，不是的！真的不是這樣的！”<br/>“不嫌棄就好，就這麼決定了。”<br/>“壮五さん！請聽我說話啊！”<br/>“好的，先吃飯，吃完聽你說。”<br/>好像完全被牽著鼻子走，看著壯五滿臉笑容，沒想到相當難對付。紡只能乖乖坐下吃飯希望過後真的能聽得進她的話。<br/>特意給紡準備的一桌，肉菜海鮮均勻搭配，全部都做得味道偏清淡但不會沒味道，為了容易下口還比平時的菜譜調多了點醬汁。紡拿起筷子吃了第一口就停不下來，最後實在飽得吃不下才停手，感覺這一餐比整個禮拜加起來吃得都要豐富。<br/>“感謝款待！沒想到除了滿江紅，壮五さん還會做這類型的，實在太好吃了。”<br/>“我也知道自己的飲食習慣也不太好，於是也跟三月さん好好研究了一番，最後還發明了新菜色，這些就是成果了。”<br/>“難道……是專門顧慮到我才這麼做嗎……還特地讓你改變料理風格，實在太過意不去了。”<br/>“不是不是，經紀人不用太在意，本來我就有自覺身為歌手卻無辣不歡遲早會傷喉嚨，何況對做菜也挺有興趣的，都是我自己喜歡才做的，所以真的不用放在心上。不過看見經紀人願意吃飯了，做了這些菜的我也覺得很高興。”<br/>兩人都已經吃得差不多，壯五起來收拾桌子。<br/>“啊，壮五さん已經做飯了，收拾就由我來吧，不然我坐立不安。”紡連忙站起來。<br/>“那麼紡さん就幫忙把剩餘的飯菜放在便當盒裡吧，碗還是我來處理，畢竟你也不知道我家的洗碗機怎麼用對吧。不過從今日開始經紀人就暫住我家了，還是教你比較好。”<br/>對哦，吃完飯就是要講這事。<br/>紡放好便當後，跟著壯五的說明學會用洗碗機，一起收拾好廚房，又坐回飯桌邊，手上握著裝了安神茶的馬克杯。<br/>壯五也像吃飯時那樣坐在對面。先開口的也是壯五。<br/>“我希望經紀人接受我的提議。經紀人不想回家又不想回社長那讓他擔心的事實我已經很清楚了。我所知道的經紀人一直是很堅強的女性，這是經紀人的優點。不過，經紀人的缺點，就是總是喜歡逞強。”<br/>“……”紡無法反駁。<br/>“我理解經紀人有難言之隱，因此寢食難安到影響工作，也因為工作的立場不想令作為藝人的我們大家憂心。只是，這只會導致經紀人更加勉強自己，說不定又會病倒。”<br/>“對不起……”<br/>“我並不是在責怪經紀人，只是我想經紀人，不，紡さん明白，我們大家和紡さん不僅僅是工作關係商業伙伴而已，而是朋友，而且還是誰也無法取代珍貴的朋友。”<br/>“朋友……”<br/>“難道不是嗎？紡さん難道沒有把我們大家當成朋友嗎？”<br/>“不是，idolish7的大家，也都是我重要的朋友！”<br/>“假如生病的不是紡さん，而是我們其中一個，難道紡さん就只是放他假說句保重就不聞不問了嗎？”<br/>“當然不會！”<br/>“嗯，我所認識的紡さん絕對不會單單因為我們是你的藝人才關心我們，同時也是作為一個朋友在乎著。而我們大家，也是一樣的啊。紡さん有煩惱甚至還病倒了，我們不會想這個經紀人真的還行嗎會不會影響到我們的工作之類，而是同樣打從心裡關心著紡さん。我們idolish7，永遠都是八個人的團體，沒有紡さん是不會有今天的我們的，而如今其中一個同伴遇到困難解決不了，在旁邊眼睜睜看著束手無策的我們，內心也是很難過又焦急。我們大家都在思考，怎樣才能讓低落的紡さん打起精神來，就像紡さん這麼久以來一次又一次用燦爛的笑容地鼓勵著我們在大家都低落時安慰我們，竭盡全力地為我們著想，我們也想對紡さん起到相同的作用。”<br/>“壮五さん……”<br/>“紡さん是我們大家的好朋友最重要的伙伴，然而這個伙伴現在因為一些事不想回家、寢食難安，那就由我們為你提供一個安心的避難所，無論是我們其中的任何人都會這樣做的。”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“還記得最初我們8個人還認識不久的時候嗎？我剛從家裡出來，還沒有落腳的地方，有時在24小時營業的快餐店過夜，有時甚至要睡公園的長椅，而聽到我的遭遇的紡さん，說要是我早點告訴你就好了，一定會讓我住你們家到宿舍安排好。明明那時我們才沒認識幾日，紡さん卻擔心著作為一個陌生男人的我甚至接納我來你們家。我一直都記著紡さん的這些話。”<br/>“那是因為社長也在，何況壮五さん也沒真正住到我們家……”<br/>“但我覺得重要的是那份心意。我想紡さん暫住我家，我來為沒有食欲也沒動力做飯的紡さん提供伙食，並不只是為了紡さん，我說過的，大家看見紡さん沒精神，也一起心情低落擔心著，如果看紡さん恢復了，大家也會很開心，就不會影響工作心情。尤其像我這種愛擔心的，說不定會連我自己也會病起來，紡さん也不會這麼殘忍想看我再因為急性腸胃炎進醫院吧？”<br/>“當然不會！”<br/>“那就行了。紡さん，為了你自己，為了我們，就先住下吧，如果還是沒效果，我們再想別的辦法，但如果心情有改善跡象身體也沒事了，等恢復就放你回家。”<br/>“既然壮五さん都這樣堅持了，那我就先厚著面皮打擾一陣吧。我會努力幫忙做家事的。”<br/>“家事就不用了，要你做事不就違反放鬆的初衷了，何況做家事是我的興趣。這裡是我家，我說了算對吧。紡さん就當酒店住就行了。”<br/>“一般這種層次的酒店我都住不起……”紡歎了口氣。<br/>“已經會說笑了，看來紡さん對服務應該還算滿意。很好，那麼10點就準備睡覺吧。”<br/>“我上次這麼早睡大概是上個世紀的事了……不對，我睡了壮五さん的睡房，那壮五さん睡哪裡？”<br/>“我睡客房或者作業室都可以。”<br/>“哪有客人睡主人房，主人睡客房的道理。我還是睡客房吧。”<br/>“其實工作的時候我反而很少睡主臥，難得有紡さん幫我物盡其用。何況從今天開始，紡さん就是這個家的另一個主人了。”<br/>“誒？！”<br/>說出口才發現措辭不當，怎麼說得好像是要開始同居或是新婚一樣，好尷尬，紡さん都嚇到不知道說什麼好了不是嗎？！而且要是真的跟紡さん結婚，這個房子也未免太寒酸，怎麼好意思讓人家住……不對不對！現在不是妄想的時候，快說點什麼救場！<br/>壯五自己內心都混亂了。<br/>“我的意思是暫時的，紡さん將這裡當自己家才能好好放鬆。”<br/>“嗯、嗯！好的，我盡量！”<br/>兩人之間尷尬地沉默了幾秒，都努力找其他話題緩和氣氛。<br/>對紡而言，上次像這樣和別人愉快閒聊是什麼時候，她都已經快不記得了。自從從事這份工作以後，似乎沒有一日不在忙碌，與以前的舊友各自走上不同的人生，在好友們休閒享受著大學生活被新朋友新事物包圍，紡則是每日奔走在不同的地方，努力適應著工作環境。而現在朋友們才剛出社會面對著還未熟悉的社會生活，自己也算是在父親照顧下，在職場中從一開始的前線半退到後台擔任總經紀人的職位，而工作內容也上了另一個層次，在這方面要學習的也很多很多。明明想成為自己理想中成熟穩重的精英女性，不再令身邊的人擔心也能勝任給予工作同伴有效幫助的類型，但像現在反過來對最親的父親和真琴哥卻坦率不起來，反而麻煩到壮五さん。確實如壮五さん所說那樣，紡在工作上認識了很多各種各樣的人，卻沒能交到新朋友，與舊友也漸行漸遠，能稱得上朋友的，大概只有idolish7的大家了吧。<br/>畢竟連最喜歡的那個人，都不再在自己身邊了。<br/>一想到這裡，紡的情緒再度低落起來，眼淚在眼眶蕩漾著，但不想被面前的壮五さん第二次看見如此狼狽的自己，很努力地想阻止淚水掉下來。<br/>“沒關係的，想哭就哭吧，紡さん已經很努力了，甚至努力過頭了，哭泣是人類排解情緒的方式之一，再勉強自己下去，紡さん會壞掉的。這裡只有我，如果不介意，就靠在我身上哭吧，這樣我就看不到了。”<br/>在紡低著頭想掩飾自己的表情時，壯五已經離開座位，拿過飯桌上的餐巾紙盒走到紡的身邊，用非常溫柔的手輕輕地撫摸著她的頭。<br/>紡終於忍不住抱住壯五遞給她的紙盒，頭靠在他腰上，不停地用紙巾擦著眼淚，從細細啜泣慢慢放開來轉為嚎啕大哭。在這一刻，她終於暫時放下那些過於沉重的包袱，不用再隱忍，不用再逞強，不用再獨自承受超負荷的痛苦。儘管壯五還不知道實情，但他現在的陪伴與關懷，的的確確給予了紡莫大的慰藉。<br/>“謝謝你……壮五さん……有壮五さん在真是太好了。”<br/>指針快要踏正10的時候，紡也慢慢冷靜下來。不用照鏡子也知道自己眼睛肯定又紅又腫，有些不好意思抬頭。<br/>壯五很配合地假裝沒看見，覺得紡應該累了，催促她洗漱整理一下準備睡覺。<br/>以前也和大家來過壯五家幾次，但睡房只有在第一次跟著參觀時看了幾眼，跟那時相比，現在很明顯更有生活氣息。床頭櫃上放著精油揮發器，整個房間都散發著輔助睡眠的薰衣草精油的香氣。環繞式音響正播放著冥想和放鬆經常會用到的音樂，剛好是人的聽覺覺得舒適的音量。<br/>床是最大尺寸的雙人床，跟自家以白色簡潔為主的床架相比，壯五選的這款明顯就復古細緻多了，加上雙層的床墊，枕頭被子到床罩被套顯然都是高級品，看起來豪華又氣派。<br/>已經搬好椅子坐在床邊的壯五微笑著在向紡招手，於是紡只好乖乖地走過去脫下拖鞋，爬到大床中間躺好。<br/>果然在別人還是男孩子家的主人房的床上睡覺這個事實就讓人超級害羞，何況主人就在旁邊坐著，存在感不能更強了，這要怎麼睡覺啊。<br/>“在陌生的地方一開始是有點難適應的，不過很快紡さん就會習慣了，別擔心。你先躺好，然後閉上眼睛。接下來我有個方法可以讓紡さん慢慢放鬆下來，還先請紡さん允許我觸碰你的手臂。”<br/>“好、好的。”<br/>紡按照指示在床中間躺好，開始進行有規律的吸氣呼氣。她感覺到壯五把一隻手深入被子裡，自然地放在她右上臂，這個舉動嚇了她一跳。<br/>“現在我把手放在紡さん的上臂上，不過不要擔心，我會保持這樣不會動。紡さん現在全身都處於應激狀態，請繼續按我說的吸氣呼氣進入冥想，等你的頭腦和神經都從緊張到放鬆，習慣了我的手的存在之後就會自然忽略它了。我會陪著你直到你睡著的。”<br/>明明是在一個陌生環境中，但很不可思議地，紡平時睡前那種很累卻睡不著的焦慮慢慢消失了，思緒就逐漸遠去，不知不覺就睡著了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter2 Part1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 壯五</p><p>壯五的建議產生了不錯的效果。<br/>自從紡住進壯五家，每天晚上壯五都會督促她早睡，堅持坐在床邊幫助紡做入睡前的冥想和肢體放鬆練習，等到她真正睡著才靜悄悄關上房門離開。<br/>連續一個禮拜，紡的睡眠時間逐漸延長，質量也提高不少。至於三餐也算定時，雖然經常晚上兩個人的時間都會錯開不能一起吃飯，但壯五都會準備好放進冰箱，連菜色都很豐富一週都基本不重樣，還有湯和甜品。<br/>想要每日的菜單都不重複是難倒大部分人的事情，人生最大的煩惱就是早午晚三餐的內容。面對紡滔滔不絕的敬佩之情，壯五其實很心虛，事實上他仔細研究過後設計了個菜單，但只能維持7日，之後再想到新菜色前就會開始重複了，於是叫紡想到什麼新的想吃一定告訴他。<br/>這對紡來說根本不算什麼，不重複難度也太高，會重複才算正常。連她自己煮飯的時候都沒想那麼多，甚至能夠一次煮了三日的份量，連續吃到想吐的時候才會思考做新的，然後一週中有兩日出去吃慰勞自己擺脫煮飯的煩惱。<br/>結果壯五說他之前也是這樣的，從沒想過這麼認真地設計菜單，在超市看見想吃什麼就買什麼回來做，甚至忙起來大部分情況都是在外面吃就算。<br/>紡聽完之後和他一起笑起來，看來獨居的人都逃不過這種模式。<br/>在紡想著是不是可以嘗試回家，只帶著壯五的菜單走就行，結果一下被駁回。<br/>“你還記得你剛才說了什麼嗎？”<br/>“呃……”<br/>“煮幾日量的飯，吃到吐才重新煮。紡さん的信用值早就掉到負值了，平時都不會認真吃飯的人，在心情還沒回復時更加抗拒一切麻煩事。這一週下來雖然有點起色，但效果是暫時的，在紡さん的心情真正平復之前，隨時都會變回之前那種糟糕狀態，那就功虧一簣了。紡さん就那麼想我的努力一下付諸東流嗎？”<br/>“我……”一時語塞。<br/>“請紡さん一定要更加更加珍惜自己。實施這次康復計劃的我都沒有意見，紡さん就在我放心之前繼續留下吧。”<br/>“我明白了。”<br/>“有紡さん在，同時我也能督促自己保持健康飲食和作息。一舉兩得。所以紡さん也不要想太多了。”<br/>好不容易打消了紡想盡快回家的念頭。想要說服這個頑固的女孩真的必須要下苦功。<br/>無論說得多麼冠冕堂皇，好像真的全是為了她一樣，都不曾忘記過那些漂亮話下掩飾的私心。<br/>所有的這一切，以盡量合理的理由修飾，用得體的藉口遮蓋最裡面的隱藏的——慾望。<br/>白天壯五和環在事務所其中一個練習室排練下個通告要求的內容。到了環出門到工作場地的時間，壯五送走了環之後，留下再鞏固練習一下自己單獨的部分。<br/>正好預約了隔壁練習室的後輩團成員陸續來集合，離正式排練前還有些時間，大概是以為旁邊練習室沒人，於是男孩子們聚在門旁一起聊天。<br/>正在休息所以沒發出聲響的壯五就那麼無意地聽到了部分內容。<br/>“說起來，今井你的生日是不是快到了？”男生1號發問。<br/>“嗯，兩個星期後。”姓今井的男生答到。<br/>“過了這個生日今井就成年了吧，說好了到時大家一起和你慶祝的，你別忘了啊。”男生2號說。<br/>“難得大家陪我過生日，我怎麼會忘呢。”今井很高興又有點腼腆地說。<br/>“不知道今年紡姐會給你準備什麼樣的驚喜呢？”最後一位成員男生3號也發話了。<br/>聽到這裡，壯五忍不住笑起來，他想起idolish7的大家和自己的生日也是，紡也會和其他人合謀準備給壽星仔生日驚喜，這些年來都沒變過都已經成為小鳥遊事務所的傳統了，還傳到了別的公司去。不過正因為溫暖的作風，因此藝人們都相當喜歡事務所和員工們。<br/>在壯五回憶著以往愉快的生日會中的紡時，沒想到馬上就聽到了她的名字，讓壯五一下將注意力從懷念中抽回來，不自覺地屏住了呼吸。<br/>“今井不是喜歡紡姐嗎，之前不還鼓起勇氣自己跑去醫院探望她嗎，不如借這次生日，約紡姐出去玩吧。”男生2號提議。<br/>“好主意！今井這可是大好機會啊，平時的紡姐可能不會答應，但這次是你20歲生日啊，不如就約她出去再最後一口氣告白吧！”男生1號有點興奮。<br/>“誒……但紡姐，真的會答應嗎，你們也不是不知道紡姐多麼公私分明。何況告白什麼的，她一定不會答應的，我們這種年紀對紡姐來說跟小孩子一樣，肯定不會把我放在眼內……而且還是藝人對所屬事務所的經紀人，表白只會給她造成困擾不是嗎。”當事人的今井則是相當消極。<br/>“也是啊……畢竟你也是因此才一直沒去表白。何況我們連紡姐是不是已經有男朋友也不知道。”男生3號也一同憂慮起來。<br/>“你們怎麼這樣！是男人就不要畏畏縮縮的，這樣有機會也會變沒機會了！”男生2號抗議道，“紡姐什麼想法、有沒有男朋友都不重要好嗎，這個世界很多東西想要，就要去競爭。就像是如今idolish7的前輩們是我們事務所最受歡迎的團，但不等於永遠都是，我們也有可能後來居上的。紡姐就算有男朋友，但不等於她就會一直跟這個人在一起，今井你不要覺得有就退縮了，也可以想辦法讓紡姐移情別戀，總之沒試過你又怎麼知道一定不行。重要的是今井你自己怎麼想。”<br/>“我同意。今井你晚熟，紡姐不是你初戀嗎？告不告白是另一回事，難道不想成年生日和第一次喜歡的女人約會，過一個心滿意足的生日嗎。紡姐那麼疼我們，，你平時表現又那麼好，生日你就任性一點嘛，她或許一開始不願意，但你就求她，求到她心軟答應為止。或者最後她不僅答應和你約會，你還能看氣氛再提點別的願望，總之就是先約到再算。”男生1號加大馬力幫腔。<br/>“是啊是啊，我也讚成他們兩個的看法，你實在想要，就要努力爭取。就算有對手，也要想辦法打趴下。”連男生3號也鼓勵起來。<br/>“嗯，好！我知道了，我去試試看。謝謝你們。”今井也被說得重懷希望。<br/>“不客氣，我們四個不是一個團的戰友嗎，這些小意思啦。”<br/>剛好夠鐘開始練習了，四個小夥伴跟著導師進了練習室後關上了門。<br/>站在隔壁練習室門後的壯五，聽完了後輩男孩們的對話，深深歎了一口氣。<br/>現在的孩子，真是厲害啊。<br/>而且紡真的是很有魅力的女性，喜歡她的人本來就很多，現在還加上後輩做情敵，壯五完全不能鬆懈。<br/>那個姓今井的男孩，印象中是兩年進事務所最後和這三個年齡差距不太大的組成4人團，好像用了半年就出道了。<br/>馬上就到20歲了嗎。壯五想起他與idolish7的各位跟紡相遇的時候，也是20歲。他還記得，就在現在4人團用的練習室裡，和大家等待經紀人到來之前突然就打起來籃球。<br/>誰也沒想到，他們7個人的經紀人居然會是個還未成年高中剛畢業、比自己年紀還小、而且毫無經驗的新人女孩子。在其他6個對毫不掩飾質疑的情緒時，只有壯五覺得，這裡的大家不也全是毫無經驗的偶像預備役。作為已經對一般公司經營職場作風有一定瞭解的前FSC繼承人的角度看，至少這個女孩很注重第一印象地仔細整理過工作服飾，態度也是相當謙遜和積極，作為一個新社會人已經挺合格的了。既然是壯五認可的音晴社長的選擇，那其中一定是有合理的考慮。<br/>然後社長馬上就出了個難題考驗紡さん，結果紡さん也沒有令人失望地給出了讓音晴滿意的答案。壯五那時就明白，這個女孩做經紀人一定沒有問題，因為她有好好地注視著他們7個人。<br/>所以壯五很敬佩紡，不時為她分擔。紡就是那種忍不住令人想要去幫助她的類型。<br/>或許，自己是對她一見鐘情吧。<br/>這麼多年了，壯五其實也說不清楚。只是，看見那麼努力想接近紡的比自己年紀小的男孩子，就覺得這些年自己都在磨蹭些什麼。剛才今井的顧慮，跟壯五一直以來的苦惱幾乎一模一樣。藝人與經紀人、害怕被拒絕、擔心好不容易構築的關係平衡被打破，沒有自信紡會接受自己，於是就逃避，時間一拖，甚至拖到了紡有了男朋友。<br/>不會再浪費時間錯過機會了。<br/>壯五在內心暗自發誓。</p><p>好不容易才把你哄進我的鳥籠中，又怎麼捨得那麼輕易就把你放出去呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter2 Part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't drink wine, so I tried my best to gain knowledge from the Internet. Forgive me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 紡</p><p>休息日前一晚，剛好颱風登陸，外面正下著滂沱大雨。由於之前就發佈了颱風警報，員工們都準時下班回家做好防風措施。紡和壯五都不約而同在前兩日就去超市採購了足夠的儲備食物迎接颱風，所以現在家裡依然很舒適，是個沒什麼事做可以充分休息的晚上。<br/>壯五久違地打開柜裡珍藏的紅酒，坐在客廳小酌。<br/>紡站在窗邊，透過被打濕的玻璃看外面朦朧的世界。原本清晰的各種路燈和霓虹燈的光，此刻都變得模糊而迷離。壯五家在公寓最頂層，那些遠處被暈開得一片一片的光塊在勢如親盤的雨水中仿佛比平時顯得更遙遠縹緲。儘管大樓的玻璃非常結實且隔音效果顯著，但像這樣被暴風及雨水撞擊發出的聲音，還是有些恐怖。<br/>看滿足之後，紡重新拉上落地窗簾，也走到沙發邊坐下。<br/>“壮五さん，我也能喝一點紅酒嗎？”<br/>“可以啊，剛才你說不想喝，所以沒拿你的杯子。我現在幫你拿。”<br/>“謝謝。聽說紅酒美容。”<br/>“呵呵，那就不要客氣盡情喝吧。”<br/>壯五拿著隻波爾多高腳杯回來，倒了一點給紡先試試味道看喜不喜歡。<br/>“說笑的。其實是突然變得有點想喝了。不過我不太會品，你不要笑我。”<br/>“怎麼會呢，不過是自己喝著玩而已，又不是紅酒鑒賞會。”<br/>儘管這麼說，為了讓紡能更仔細地體味是否喜歡目前這瓶紅酒，壯五還是傳授了些基本的品酒知識給她。<br/>家裡的燈基本都是馨黃色的，不過之前在廚房自然燈光下的這支紅酒，倒出來時是如紅寶石一般閃耀著成熟葡萄酒應有的色澤。<br/>好奇心強的紡，特意拿過去廚房那邊，按照指示那樣，在白熾燈下用手指握著杯柄托住杯底，傾斜到45°角後在杯下墊了張白色餐巾紙。<br/>“雖然我不太懂，但就覺得這顏色很清澈，真漂亮。”<br/>看夠之後，紡坐回去客廳的沙發，聞了一下杯裡的香味。她還是不太懂，雖然能聞出那個每種酒都一定會有的酒精味，但香味她還是分不太出來。<br/>“沒關係，紡さん平時也沒研究過，難辨別也很正常，不用太在意。”<br/>看和聞都試過之後，紡試著舉起酒杯抵到唇邊，很小心地慢慢傾斜著角度，怕一不小心就倒多了。<br/>抬頭的動作比平時更加著重特顯出頸部的線條，小口的酒液滑入紡的小嘴內，淌過舌尖，滑入兩側，再在口中逡巡一番過後，緩緩吞下，那瞬間酒液從喉嚨到食道的快速滑動也因輕微後仰而一清二楚。<br/>紡並沒有發現，在她咽下酒的瞬間，將她一舉一動全部納入眼中的壯五，也不自覺舔了舔嘴唇，嚥掉一口唾液。<br/>這孩子真的毫無自覺，自己喝紅酒時是多麼的，艷媚誘人。<br/>不知是不是酒喝多了，壯五覺得自己頭腦連著下腹有點發熱，於是停下轉而專注到與紡的談話上。<br/>“怎麼樣？”<br/>“嗯……我也不知道，才第一口，好像還未習慣紅酒這種苦澀。”<br/>“那不如我開別的甜的果酒之類給你吧？”<br/>“不用了，壮五さん既然開了這支，那我喝這個就好。”<br/>“如果實在不喜歡還是別勉強。”<br/>“沒關係，我今天就是想喝這種苦的。”<br/>“唉，真是大意了，難得紡さん有興致喝酒，現在這樣有點簡陋，如果有松露配會好很多。下次我認真準備，再配上牛扒就完美了。”<br/>“不用那麼費心啦，壮五さん想我陪你喝酒的話，機會多得是。現在就讓我們來乾杯吧。”<br/>“好。”<br/>壯五幫紡倒到她想喝的量，又幫自己倒了一點點，內心堅定地向自己保證，這是最後一杯了，再喝下去真的有可能醉。平時喝醉已經給紡添了很多麻煩，這次他要看著紡，醒著照顧她。<br/>“Cheers!”<br/>這種由單寧酸產生的澀味，紡總是習慣不了，可能平時喜歡吃甜的連黑咖啡都不會喝，搞得每次喝紅酒都太過集中在這一點的苦忽略了酒的其他味道。不過今晚，酒精和苦澀的味道，說不定能讓她從憂鬱中暫時解放出來。<br/>明明其實不太喜歡紅酒，但還是不停地往杯裡倒，不停地喝，反復體會自己不喜歡的苦，就像是自虐一樣的行為，就像是在失眠的數十個夜晚靠回憶著和那個人甜蜜的往昔。<br/>紡雖然是比之前能睡著了，但她沒有告訴壯五，睡著的時候總會做漆黑的夢。即使沒有一個晚上是重複的，然而只有陰沉、抑鬱、灰暗是一成不變。夢的內容經常等醒來就忘記了，可望著遮光窗簾縫隙中透入的陽光，知道外面風和日麗又是一個美麗的早晨，紡還是忘不了那些不記得內容的夢帶給她的鬱悶及窒息感。<br/>酒精的作用令雙頰發熱，不用照鏡子也知道肯定紅得像蘋果一樣，心砰砰、砰砰地跳得越來越快，頭腦無比興奮產生一種暈眩感。<br/>這時耳邊傳來壯五的聲音，不知何時他坐近了一點，正挨在紡身邊，伸手奪過她的酒杯，拿到她夠不到的位置放下。<br/>“紡さん，不要再喝了，小心宿醉哦。”<br/>“反正明天放假，沒關係吧，我一次都沒試過宿醉哦。”<br/>“但說不定一會會想吐。”<br/>“這個確實有點……”<br/>“我拿別的飲料給你吧，蜂蜜綠茶還是巧克力牛奶？”<br/>雖然都是解酒用的飲品，不過這時喝凍牛奶感覺很惡心，於是紡選了清爽一點的綠茶。<br/>收到命令後壯五馬上就去廚房準備茶壺，將煎茶和茉莉花茶混合，瀝一次倒掉，加入蜂蜜再倒入充足的熱水，拿著茶杯回到客廳。<br/>“來，小心熱。”怕紡直接拿會燙手，於是就擺在茶几上等她自己去拿。<br/>“謝謝壮五さん。”<br/>紡用毛巾包裹著茶杯遞到嘴邊，聞了聞。茉莉花的香氣非常清新，水的熱氣蒸到臉上的濕潤感也很舒服。因為想快點能喝，就開始一下一下吹著氣。<br/>在一旁看著紡抱著杯子嘟著小嘴的壯五，覺得她此時好像小動物一樣非常可愛，想著她大概不會在意這邊的情況，就忍不住偷偷笑起來。笑夠了又輕握拳頭遮擋嘴邊，裝作沒事發生地整理表情。<br/>“吶，紡さん，如果不介意和信得過我的話，能不能具體跟我說說到底是什麼問題如此困擾著你呢？在我看你，像紡さん這麼堅強總是很快重新振作不讓任何事影響工作的女性，能像這樣動搖到茶飯不思的地步，肯定是很嚴重的大事。關於紡さん的事我保證不會說出去，只是如果可以的話，我真的很想幫到你。”<br/>“我當然相信壮五さん。只是不知道怎麼開口，既然壮五さん願意聽，我也不想再忍耐了。再這麼下去，或許我會才承受不住。”紡放下茶杯，突然把身體縮起來。<br/>壯五自動拿起紙巾盒再次坐到紡旁邊，遞了個方枕給她抱住。<br/>“其實全部都是我的私人問題，我真的很抱歉妨礙到工作還驚動到各位。可這些年來，所有的一切我都不能跟任何人說，一句都沒提過，直到最近，終於全部都結束了，我以為自己可以放下心頭大石如釋負重，但我發現，大石是消失了，可空出來的位置，就跟不停流著血的傷口一樣痛。無論我怎麼努力像盡快堵住它，都似乎沒有愈合的跡象。明明那麼辛苦，我依然還是不能跟別人傾訴，我難受得快瘋了！”紡大力地抱住枕頭，抓得枕頭表面深陷出指印。<br/>“到底發生了什麼事呢？”壯五用盡量表現出關切又輕柔的語氣問道，不想刺激到努力控制著情緒不暴走的紡。<br/>“我和九条天さん分手了。”<br/>聽到這個名字的時候，壯五覺得真相終於大白了。之前他也猜到可能是感情方面的問題，確實也很大機會是分手了，只是那個一直身份不明的神秘男友是九条天的話，一切都解釋得通了。難怪他和其他人沒能猜到，難怪紡不能說出口總是嘗試靠她自己消化。<br/>可憐的女孩。<br/>別人喜歡上什麼人，什麼時候表白，結果如何，什麼時候交往，有過怎樣美好的回憶，又經歷了什麼問題，最後走不下去又是什麼時候、怎樣分手的，之後又多難過，全部，都可以和多個朋友不間斷地交流。其中產生的正面或負面的情緒，都能夠通過與親密的朋友反復多次不停地傾訴中逐漸使其煙消雲散，或許不會是全部，但最終都會在這種形式的過濾中走出去，重新迎接新生活。<br/>就因為對象是九条天，紡只能一個人獨自承受，結果那些本能被消耗的情緒，如同滾雪球一樣不停在她內心堆積到壓垮她的身心為止。<br/>“前段時間，不是有很多男性偶像明星的緋聞鋪天蓋地地在各種報紙雜誌網上平台上出現嗎？自從和九条さん開始交往之後，我每日每夜都害怕什麼時候就輪到九条さん和我出現在八卦雜誌上。這真的是我最害怕最害怕的事。一想到有可能被曝光，會影響到idolish7,會影響到九条さん，我就怕得坐立不安，甚至有時精神緊張到睡不著覺。<br/>明明很清楚我們本來就不應該在一起的，九条さん是屬於所有他的fans的，而不能被我獨佔。可是，每次只要能見到九条さん，甚至都不需要見面，他給我打個電話或者只發一條RC都好，我的罪惡感和不安就會一瞬間消失。好像接觸絕對不能碰的禁藥一樣，我不斷沉迷於這種不能苛求的快樂裡面。”<br/>“最開始在4年前的聖誕節，idolish7和TRIGGER還有Re vale前輩們做完節目後，我們三家事務所不是聯合在酒店訂了會場開慶功宴嗎，那個晚上，九条さん突然發了RC給我約在最頂層的某個房間見面。那時我還不知道怎麼回事，但還是趁大家情緒都很高漲不那麼注意周圍的情況時，偷偷跑到了頂樓。我還記得那個門牌號。<br/>我敲了門之後，門很快就被打開了，還真是九条さん，他催促我快點進去，以防被人看見。九条さん沒有多說話，給我遞了件厚外套還有圍巾讓我穿好，說有些東西想給我看。<br/>我聽他話穿戴好，就跟著出了露台。那個露台只有那個房間有，唯一裝飾得非常漂亮。酒店的宣傳單上寫著在這個房間的露台能夠俯瞰東京最漂亮的夜景，夏天最受歡迎，但因為是聖誕節，酒店外面、樹上還有街道上的燈飾都非常有節日氣氛。對我而言，簡直美得一生難忘。<br/>我驚喜得有點太興奮，馬上就拿出本來是幫大家拍照留來自己紀念用的相機拍了好久，九条さん就那樣站著等我。拍滿足後我又看了不少時間，因為那段時間為了各種節日的各種準備工作忙得不可開交，實在沒有像在露台上那麼寧靜又安逸的時刻，我是真正很開心。<br/>然後九条さん怕我冷，就又和我回到室內。在我不斷說著真的很謝謝他時，還以為他主要想請陸さん看，我只是順帶跟著陸さん來的才對，但你知道九条さん說了什麼嗎？<br/>他說‘我沒有叫陸。我只想和你一齊看，只有你和我。’<br/>我一時未反應過來，九条さん就從他外套的口袋裡拿出個仔細用包裝紙和絲帶裝飾好的長方禮盒給我。”<br/>儘管已時隔四年，但當時的情景依然歷歷在目，對紡而言，那大概是她一生中最美麗而最難忘的夜晚。即使和天的關係已經結束了，她還是永遠不會忘記比鑽石、比夜景中的燈火還要閃耀的回憶。<br/>“這是聖誕禮物，送給你的。你打開看看喜不喜歡？”天對紡說。<br/>“可是之前交換禮物環節九条さん不是已經給過我了嗎？”<br/>“那是以普通工作合作伙伴和朋友的名義送的。這份嘛，有點不同，總之你先看看，一陣我會解釋的。”<br/>還是沒搞清楚狀況的紡呆呆地雙手接過禮物，小心翼翼地拆著包裝，連包裝紙都怕撕爛了。<br/>天看著她那戰戰兢兢的小動作，抬手掩著嘴忍俊不禁。<br/>“不過是包裝紙，怎麼好拆怎麼撕不就好啦。”<br/>“不可以的！畢竟是九条さん給的東西，每樣我都會好好珍藏的，包裝紙也不例外！”<br/>“誒？”輪到天有點驚訝了。<br/>“我、我是說重要的朋友送的禮物我都會珍惜的。”對於自己太緊張說錯話紡有點無地自容，立刻低頭繼續和包裝紙作鬥爭。<br/>“真像小鳥遊さん的風格，呵呵。”<br/>求你別再笑了，九条さん，好害羞！啊，拆好了。<br/>“完美！”正為自己漂亮沒有怎麼弄爛包裝紙而開心的紡留意到裡面是個首飾盒馬上愣住了。<br/>本來首飾盒是沒什麼特別，但上面印的兩個英文字母讓紡一時語塞。她自己也喜歡珠寶首飾之類，平時有空也會瞭解一下牌子看見喜歡的就存錢買下，雖然買不起或是不捨得買的大品牌當然不太敢看，可出於好奇也會瀏覽一下那些品牌的官網看看設計。所以現在手上拿著這個盒子上印的英文，沒記錯的話，應該是全球十大最名貴珠寶中的還是拍在前五名的一個牌子。紡有點不敢相信地慢慢打開盒蓋。<br/>首飾盒內躺著只有一個製成小花形狀吊墜的項鏈，粉紅的寶石和環繞鑲嵌的透明細粒寶石在燈光下反射著閃耀光芒。紡叫不出這些寶石的名字，只是覺得非常漂亮，而且這個牌子的東西全部都價值不菲，並非自己這樣的普通職員能買得起的。<br/>“九条さん……這個GH該不是那個GERRY HUSTON吧……？”為了確認，紡小聲問道。<br/>“是的。就是那個珠寶品牌GERRY HUSTON，還挺有名的，小鳥遊さん不也知道嗎。”<br/>“可是，這麼名貴的項鏈，給我？”紡無論怎麼想都覺得難以置信。<br/>“是的。這條項鏈是只為了小鳥遊紡さん一個人而被製作出來的，這正是我邀請你今晚來這個房間的真正目的，另外，我有無論如何都想跟你說的話。”<br/>紡只覺得自己地心臟砰砰直跳，此情此景帶給她的提示不能更多，她除了僵在原地等天說出口以外別無他法。<br/>“小鳥遊紡，我喜歡上了你，而且已經喜歡很久了。”<br/>說出這句話時的天表情十分嚴肅，以表自己認真的態度，可紡還處於所有事來得太突然頭腦還未能完全接受現狀的狀態。<br/>“九条さん是在說……你喜歡我……？”<br/>“是的，我喜歡你。這句話我已經藏在心裡很久了，在下定決心訂製這條項鏈之前，我一直都在整理自己的心情，我明白我和你彼此的立場，因此思考了好久也猶豫了好久到底是要埋葬在我自己心裡，還是選擇告訴你。”<br/>“……”<br/>“可我發現，時間越久，我越抑制不了思慕你的心情，所以我想作一個了斷。我明白我單方面的感情會給你造成困擾，是個很自私的行為，但我別無選擇。我的身心每日都在叫囂著，對你的渴望。我也知道送這種禮物給你你一定不會收，但這條項鏈代表的是我對你的感情，在我看來不過可能百分之一、千分之一，只是想你清楚我的心情是認真的。”<br/>“但是……這還是太貴了，我還是不能接受這麼貴重的禮物……”<br/>“其實無論你答不答應我，我都不會收回這條項鏈。我送了給你，也就等於我以一個自己認可的方式向你傳達了對你的心意，花朵的背面刻了你的名字，已經是屬於你的東西。你不答應的話，可以拒絕我，然後將項鏈拿回家扔掉也可以。只是我希望你考慮一下，願不願意給我這個機會。”<br/>紡沒有答話，只是低頭注視著漂亮的項鏈。每顆寶石都經過無比精細的打磨，那麼清澈明淨，在燈光下不停閃爍展示著它們的存在，如同天的心。<br/>“我不會要求你現在馬上答復我，也不用給自己設限期。只是，如果你的答案是YES的話，請某日戴上它來見我，好嗎？”<br/>紡不記得他們之後聊了什麼，好像根本沒留很久，甚至連茶都沒喝，就帶著裝有項鏈的盒子離開了房間。</p><p>“壮五さん，你知道嗎？那時我的大腦根本無法正常運轉，連續慌神了好幾日，每日看著那條項鏈，一個禮拜後才真正對那個晚上發生的事有點真實感。”<br/>壯五沒有接話，只是繼續靜靜地聽紡說。<br/>“就算是現在，九条さん還是如同雲端上的人一樣沒變。可本如星辰般遙不可及無論怎麼伸手都夠不到的王子，從出道以來就嚴守著說出的每個諾言把千萬fans當作戀人的天くん，因為我而親自打破誓言，就算明知道我們各自的立場，依然選擇了我。我怎麼可能不心動。<br/>我怎麼可能不心動。<br/>那可是我16歲就開始喜歡的偶像，在我努力讀書放棄所有閒餘時間只為了拿到好成績讓爸爸開心的時候，是作為偶像的天くん每日都在我心中鼓勵著我像他一樣努力，無論迷惘的時候，還是失落的時候，只要看著天くん的海報和照片，就能給我自己打氣。每次都去抽TRIGGER演唱會的門票，無論抽不抽到我都告訴自己只要繼續學習，拿到好成績，總有機會的。抽到的時候，我就會在去Live之前爭取考到比之前更好。不過只有握手會，我一次都沒中過。<br/>在高中畢業前，我已經下定決心進事務所幫爸爸的忙，但爸爸希望我順利升學，像普通女孩一樣做個快樂的大學生，因此我和爸爸還吵了有生以來最激烈的一架。雖然大學很吸引，可我真的不願意再看見爸爸那麼辛苦地工作，而我什麼都幫不了他。在放棄升學，進入事務所前，我已經決定放棄TRIGGER支持者，單純以事務所的職員的身份無論以後看到誰都堅守著職業操守不會動搖。<br/>就算見到的是天くん也一樣。即使我還是一樣地喜歡著天くん，也明白舞台下的九条さん是完全不同的另一個人，我不會混為一談。私下的九条さん也還是充滿魅力值得敬佩和學習的人，我覺得【天くん】是九条さん這麼優秀的人真是太好了。<br/>說是要分開，可天くん是九条さん所演繹的偶像，真的可以把同一個人的兩個面徹底割裂去對待嗎，最後我發現自己做不到，越是接觸九条さん，天くん和九条さん就逐漸消失了界限融為一體。我為了不被他發現，不被他討厭，只能繼續盡力把自己打造成他所滿意的樣子，私下又會對這樣的我自己感到失望。<br/>我知道，我一定是喜歡上九条さん了。<br/>喜歡上偶像註定是無法實現的戀情，第一次知道喜歡一個人的心情，居然是如此美好又悲哀，原本我真的打算不告訴任何人，試圖埋葬這份心情，做大家都滿意的小鳥遊紡。<br/>本來只有在演唱會或是握手會等活動才能見一次自己的偶像度過短暫但如夢似幻的時光。九条さん是會清清楚楚與fans劃清界限保持正確的距離的人，因此他才會被大家迷戀，因為對所有人都是公平的。王子沒有開宴會，我也不是灰姑娘。我之所以能從一個不知名的小支持者變得比普通人更頻繁地接觸到九条さん，是作為小鳥遊事務所的經紀人這個職位像仙女的魔法一樣，偶爾將我送到王子身邊做一下路過的路人甲。<br/>然而，某日王子拿著獨一無二的寶物送給了路人甲，說他喜歡上路人甲很久了。<br/>本來自己喜歡的人同時也喜歡自己這種事幾率就很低，何況是初戀，但九条さん說他也是第一次喜歡上別人，而這個人就是我。如果不是看著那條名貴的項鏈，我一定無論如何都很難相信。<br/>最後，我也輸給了我自己。”<br/>紡不停地抽著紙巾擦眼淚，這四年來隱藏不為人知的思緒，此時才剛第一次向第三者展現出冰山一角。<br/>“壮五さん，我、我知道這樣是不可以的，是不被允許的，可是我真的很愛九条さん，很愛很愛他，即使是一切都結束了的現在，我還是……就像是藥物的戒斷反應一樣，犯了禁忌的我現在受到懲罰了……嗚嗚……”<br/>“不要這樣自責，所有的這些事都不是紡さん的問題，你和九条さん都已經是成年人了，是你們一齊做的選擇，不要把它當成一個錯誤，你們誰都沒有錯。真的，戀愛是沒有對錯之分的。你一個人承擔著這一切已經很辛苦了，現在開始你已經不是一個人了，有我在這裡陪著你。”<br/>可憐的女孩，什麼都沒做錯，卻要承受這樣的痛苦。<br/>壯五情不自禁地伸出雙手摟住紡讓她靠在自己懷裡，漸漸用力抱住她顫抖著的瘦小身軀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter2 Part3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 壯五</p><p>壯五抱著紡，輕輕地不斷撫摸著她的背。他只能看著紡哭得這麼傷心，什麼都做不了。<br/>
他在內心想著，要是這時說如果是我的話絕對不會讓你再有如此痛苦的經歷、順勢一鼓作氣表白怎麼樣。<br/>
不可以，告白不能是這種時候。又這樣馬上否認了天真的想法。<br/>
他真的可以做到，不會令紡傷心嗎？誇下海口說這樣的大話，要是遵守不了不就會更加傷害到紡嗎。連那個凡事完美主義的九条天都無法做到的事，壯五對自己沒有足夠信心，確實是很不甘心。<br/>
何況，紡剛才不是已經說了，即使是現在，也還愛著天。紡的心依然被天佔據著，沒有任何人可以插足的餘地。<br/>
現在表白的話，可以預想只會以失敗結局，甚至好不容易才將紡暫時留在自己身邊，也終於讓她的身體和精神都稍微有點起色，要是這時給她增加更大的困擾，肯定會一下毀掉費盡心思才構築起現在和紡比誰都更親密的關係。<br/>
難道真的沒有辦法嗎？<br/>
難道又進入無法前進的死局了嗎？<br/>
不是的。<br/>
對不起，紡さん，明明是在你向我坦露真心信任著我的時候，我卻還是只想著自己。<br/>
請你再傷心點吧，再因為與九条さん破滅的戀情變得更脆弱吧。<br/>
請你沉溺於肝腸寸斷的悲愴中再久一點吧。<br/>
這樣我才能像現在這樣把你囚禁在我的懷抱中，而你哪裡都不會去，不會從我身邊離開。<br/>
在這個孤立無援的困境中，只有我知道這一切，只有我能幫助你，此刻你所有需要的東西，我都可以提供給你。<br/>
人呢，分為給予者和索取者，其中索取者的比例佔大多數，而給予者中想要通過給予的行為得到相應的回報的又佔大部分，剩下的則是為了自我滿足。<br/>
即使你根本不會喜歡我也沒問題。<br/>
正因你不愛我，這份戀情才不會有結束的一日。<br/>
愛根本沒那麼重要。就如同人作為生物活著需要氧氣，卻不需要愛氧氣。需要比愛更重要。<br/>
我會成為那個給予者，扯斷你身上名為忍耐的枷鎖，帶給你所有九條天給不了你的一切。源源不絕地滿足你的慾望，飼養你的貪婪，到除我以外再沒有任何人可以令你滿意，只要你需要我就可以了。<br/>
你只要需要我就可以了。<br/>
“在我聽來，你們分明是很相愛的一對，可是為什麼……”<br/>
“大概是我已經到極限了。<br/>
前段時間男性偶像界整體受到桃色緋聞打擊，那是我這些年來最焦慮不安的時間，同時九条さん也很忙，我們沒什麼時間見面。我覺得更好。因為一想到要是我們的事在這種時機被曝光，idolish7的形象會被我破壞，九条さん的聲譽也會比其他任何時候更嚴重受損，我每日每夜不能自控地重複想著同一件事，也不能和人商量，不如說從一開始就是如此，我覺得好像整個人被抽空一樣，打從心底感到無力。<br/>
於是我選擇給自己一個機會，也給九条さん一個考驗。<br/>
明知道我們都不可能是彼此的第一，還是想以某種形式證明自己在九条さん心中的地位，也算是給自己一個藉口選擇到底要繼續還是結束這段關係。那時我也很迷惘，不清楚自己到底想怎樣，於是把選擇的包袱扔給了九条さん。於是我提出分手。<br/>
我真的很傻。我那時幻想過好多我們能共度難關的可能性。例如就算這幾年不見面都可以，或者叫我等他，我也願意。甚至妄想九条さん願意為了我稍微轉變一下今後的偶像路線，為了我們兩人的未來鋪路。只要九条さん不答應的話，就算之後有再險惡的難關我都願意堅持與他一同渡過。<br/>
至於我跟自己賭博的結果，不用說我想壮五さん你也已經知道了。<br/>
我輸了。預料中的答案。<br/>
九条さん聽完我說或許分開會比較好之後，沉默了一陣，或許沒有5分鐘，但忐忑焦躁的我卻覺得時間如同靜止般漫長。<br/>
他只是不緊不慢恬靜地說了一句，好吧。<br/>
我拼命地忍住快要奪眶而出的淚水，從僵硬的嘴角擠出微笑讓自己不那麼難看，用顫抖的手指從手袋裡拿出放在最表面的備用鑰匙，飛快地放到玄關的鞋櫃上。最後調整呼吸假裝灑脫地用盡量輕快的聲音道別，就迫不及待地逃離了那個我再也不會去的曾經是我最喜歡的地方。<br/>
我不耐煩地瘋狂按著電梯，希望不會碰到任何人，也希望九条さん不會出來要我說更多的話。直到電梯門關上那瞬間，我才真正能夠呼吸。那之後我馬上開車到很遙遠的無人海邊，一個人哭到什麼時候都可以。<br/>
這樣就好。午夜零時的鐘聲震耳欲聾，魔法消失。一切都結束了。”<br/>
“不想作任何改變的九条さん，選擇捨棄了你呢，那麼輕易地。”<br/>
“不是的，九条さん肯定也煩惱過吧。”紡嘗試解釋，她不想摧毀那些儘管已經過去掉的可能性，不然，只會顯得她更不堪。<br/>
“可是從結果來看，就是這樣啊。如果不是這樣的話，紡さん又怎麼會這麼傷心呢。你的內心早就告訴了你，只是你一點都不想正視，才裝成沒有察覺。”<br/>
壯五故意這樣說，實際上也是這樣想。<br/>
雖然是很喜歡TRIGGER，也很尊敬九条天，但他先給自己設計了條無法兼容真正的戀人的道路，卻依然想要魚與熊掌兼得，然而世上哪有凡事如願的。<br/>
紡放棄了掙扎，就那樣挨在壯五身上，由他承受自己全部的重量，眼睛望著不遠處，視線卻沒有聚焦。此時世界的一切在紡眼中都是模糊的，然而壯五身上洗滌劑與沐浴露殘留的芳香是這般清新，他的胸膛是這麼溫熱，穩定的心跳節拍令紡感到安心。無論是不是，都沒有意義了。她默默閉上眼睛。<br/>
壯五順著紡柔順的秀髮撫摸她的頭。<br/>
之前他們在看雜誌，剛好那期寫了最受歡迎護髮用品最新排行榜，紡指著榜上有名的其中一種說，想買好久了，但價錢跟平時自己用開的差太遠，想換新的又猶豫要不要買。結果第二日進浴室準備洗澡的時候，看見那個牌子的洗頭水和護髮精華甚至隨口一提的整個套裝、連沒講過的各種配套產品都整齊被放到了洗臉盆旁邊。<br/>
那時壯五還未回家，接到了紡的RC，還發了開心kinako表情過來，就知道她肯定很喜歡，看來在專賣店女性專櫃拉著店員聊了半個鐘總算沒白費。<br/>
現在紡就散發著他買的那種洗髮水特有自然淡雅的香氣。紡的身上沐浴露的氣味其實已經很淺了，卻還是帶著種不同的女性味道，跟自己和男性的氣息完全不同。壯五的嗅覺已經被紡的體香所俘虜，他不自覺地將紡抱緊些，好想吻吻她，嘗嘗她的味道。<br/>
自己喜歡的女人的細頸與香肩就在眼前，隨著變得遲鈍的大腦，理性也逐漸越發薄弱。如果被紡知道了，在她把自己當成放心的朋友吐露著心中苦楚處於失落狀態的時候，這位所謂的朋友卻背叛了她的信任只產生了卑劣的想法以及情慾，她肯定會很鄙視和害怕吧。<br/>
所以不會讓她知道的。會將這所有蓄謀已久的一切都完美偽裝起來。<br/>
此時壯五在紡的耳邊，輕輕呼了一口氣。呼吸掠過耳際，紡馬上全身都顫抖起來開始發熱。壯五對她可愛的反應很滿意，適時地細聲開口，如同惡魔的低語。<br/>
“看見紡さん如此痛苦我卻什麼都做不了，連我的心都宛如刀割。只要能稍微暫時減輕你的痛楚，我什麼都願意做。我大概有個方法，紡さん願不願意聽一聽呢？”<br/>
由於紡柔軟的胸部毫無防備地緊貼著自己，壯五能夠感受到她的心跳不斷加速，越來越快，大腿也不自覺地摩擦著，看來果然是對自己刻意的挑逗起了反應。<br/>
因酒精和剛才的哭泣導致頭有點昏的紡，只發出了“唔”一聲表達不解的反問。<br/>
“聽說，化解因感情產生的煩惱最有效的方法就是馬上開始別的戀愛。紡さん對九条さん還不能忘情我也明白，其實不用勉強自己去忘記，甚至繼續這樣也完全沒關係，但如果紡さん因此無法滿足的話，我作為唯一的知情者也是紡さん的朋友之一，如果你願意信任我的話，我不介意幫你緩解壓力。”<br/>
“誒……？”<br/>
“並不是真的要紡さん和我戀愛，而單純是一種安慰行為而已。這也是為了紡さん能夠迅速改善工作狀態，繼續以最優秀的服務幫助大家提高工作質量。只要能看見你恢復精神，大家和我就心滿意足了。”<br/>
紡抬頭看著壯五，楚楚可憐的雙眼訴說著渴望，輕聲問道，“真的可以嗎？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“如果是壮五さん的話，可以哦。”紡抓住壯五的衣襟哀求道，“求你了，壮五さん。這具身體隨你喜歡，只要能讓我暫時忘記所有也好。”<br/>
“這種話不要隨便說哦，紡さん要更加愛惜自己才可以。什麼都不用擔心，一切都交給我就好。”<br/>
話雖說如此，在這方面除了拍攝工作需要得到導演的指導以外毫無經驗的壯五大概更緊張，只能不斷給自己打氣，將至今從各種渠道獲得的豐富知識都盡可能實操運用起來。<br/>
紡已經閉上眼，等待著壯五主動。<br/>
在手心因緊張過度而出汗之前，壯五努力地控制自己顫抖的手，如同對待只要受力就容易粉碎的寶物般，將手指小心翼翼地貼上紡的側臉。<br/>
真是哭得眼睛又腫了，看著令人心疼。<br/>
在那些坐在床邊陪伴紡的夜晚，直到她入睡之後，壯五會先把手從被子裡拿出來，然後用遙控關掉房內的所有燈，就那樣一邊聽著音響流出的睡眠音樂，一邊在黑暗中注視著紡的側臉。<br/>
每一晚，他都跟自己作鬥爭，想在離開房間之前，偷偷地吻一下她的額頭。她已經睡著了，不會發現的，就一下而已。又覺得這是小人行為，萬一紡沒睡著，不就暴露了，那她再也不會相信自己了。<br/>
閉上眼睛的紡那麼好看，發出均勻的呼吸，睫毛那麼長，臉部輪廓線條跟身為男性的自己不一樣是那麼細緻柔和，好像怎麼都看不厭。<br/>
不知道還能看幾個晚上，她回去之後就看不到了。好不想她從這個家離開，現在的話，仿佛這個就是他和紡兩人共同的家。不知她正在做什麼夢，沒有睡覺的壯五，也跟著做夢。<br/>
於是不知不覺，就坐了很久很久。<br/>
今日，他的願望實現了。於是他先輕吻了一下紡的額頭。然後是左眼，接著是右臉頰。<br/>
壯五睜開眼，用拇指輕撫著紡那宛若伊甸園的禁果一樣的細膩紅唇。<br/>
緩緩靠近紡到她的鼻息呼到自己臉上，如同羽毛般輕柔的吻。放開一點，再度用自己的唇輕觸她的唇。唇瓣間富有彈性的觸感，比他想數萬次的想象中更加柔軟。伸出舌尖舔吻著，又輕咬她的下唇，細細品嘗一番才侵入到她的唇內。已經被茶水沖散的酒精氣，像比起原來的紅酒濃度更高，只是淺酌這一口，就已經醉了。<br/>
紡半張開嘴邀請著他深入，先是輕推著他的舌頭，轉而逐漸變為大膽又熱情地吮吸。<br/>
原本想掌握主導權的壯五，此刻因經驗不足而被紡單方面掠奪著，他只能為了跟上紡的節奏而奮力又顯得有點焦急地吞吐著她的舌頭。經此一挑逗，壯五的下身就馬上膨脹得狠狠頂著布料，可惜現在還不是能解放的時候。<br/>
他索性不管不顧地按照自己想要地舔弄著她的腔內，貪婪地吮吸她的舌頭、唇瓣。同時左手伸到她背後，右手稍稍用力一推令紡躺下，跪到沙發跨到她身上，抽回背後的手轉移撫摸著她的髮絲。不知吻了多久都覺得不夠，一次又一次地以不同角度盡情品嘗著她誘惑力與成癮性都極強的小嘴。<br/>
可在這個時候，紡伸手輕輕推了他的肩，示意他停下。<br/>
大腦幾乎就要被性慾佔據的壯五經她這樣一推，戀戀不捨地離開她的唇，大口呼吸調整氣息。<br/>
“怎麼了？”<br/>
“我……最近沒有吃藥，所以……”<br/>
她指的是避孕藥，壯五一聽就明白了。<br/>
“沒事，我不會讓你受傷害的。你等我一下。”<br/>
小心地從她身上起來，壯五急衝衝地走向客房。<br/>
紡無奈地輕笑，沒想到平時溫文爾雅文質彬彬的壮五さん這種時候也會變得急躁，果然男人就是對性沒有抵抗力。<br/>
走進房間都顧不上開燈就直接打開衣櫃伸手摸索裡面收納盒內的避孕套，就又回到客廳。其實這是以前因為好奇及再怎麼說作為一個成年男性也該瞭解怎麼用以備不時之需而買的避孕套。雖然拿出來研究了一下確認尺寸適合後就整盒放在主臥床頭櫃裡，直到要給住進來的紡更換床上用品和打掃時拿出來藏好都沒機會再碰過。感謝當初好奇心重求知慾強的自己，如今這個終於派上用場。但只想快一秒重新觸碰紡的他，連幾分鐘的解釋時間都不想浪費。<br/>
壯五將安全套塞進褲袋，大步走到已經坐起來的紡身邊，單手扶著沙發背做支撐，彎腰吻了紡的額頭。他喜歡每次都先吻她的額頭，重複確認著自己願望的實現，紡給予他觸碰她身體的權利的象征。<br/>
“我們去你房間，好不好。”<br/>
她沒說話，取而代之的是點點頭表達應允。<br/>
心花怒放的壯五一把將她抱起來。她還是太輕了，儘管努力做飯給她補充營養，還是不夠，心痛死了，要想辦法餵她吃多點。不過，現在的當務之急，是要滿足她對自己的渴望。<br/>
經過這麼突然地停了下，壯五的頭腦冷卻了許多。他怕自己粗魯，相當謹慎地把紡放到床中間，用手托住她雙腿，脫掉拖鞋才慢慢安穩放到被褥上。自己也爬上床重新跨到她身上。<br/>
又是從額頭的輕吻開始，繼續不會再中斷盡情盡興的漫長又甜蜜的舌吻。紡的味道，紡的柔唇，紡的舌頭，紡的唾液，全都如同麻藥般刺激著壯五的感官，產生令他無法抗拒的麻痺感進而激活了過度的興奮感，只會導致他更加不知界限地索取。<br/>
方才覺得誘人的香肩，終於能夠放肆地品嘗。他沉醉地去舔她的肩脖位優美的曲線，馬上聽到她傳出甜美的喘息。對紡的反應相當滿意的壯五，又再隨興舔舐，從肩到鎖骨，反復流連。<br/>
敏感的紡只能如他所願地不斷媚叫著，她終於意識到這男人是在故意捉弄她，於是鼓著嘴抗議道。<br/>
“……啊……壮五さん……啊……太壞了啦……”<br/>
她是沒聽到自己的聲音多麼嬌媚動人嗎，仿佛滲著蜜。<br/>
“怎麼了？”壯五輕咬了下她的鎖骨，反問後繼續沿著曲線舔她的胸口谷間處。<br/>
“不要這樣舔啦……”<br/>
“你不喜歡嗎？”<br/>
“也沒有不喜歡……”聲音小了下去，“就是這種吻法有點……太色情了……”<br/>
“有點什麼？”他故意裝沒聽見。<br/>
“就、就是！你看我身上全是你的口水了，黏黏的又有味道！嗚嗚，不要欺負人家啦！”<br/>
“好的，好的，對不起。我不會了，接下來也該進一步了。”<br/>
不知何時已經將手伸進紡的衣服內，從胸罩下方侵入開始揉弄她的乳房。覺得衣服還是太礙事，影響觸感，就從背後解了胸扣，再從外面脫掉紡上身的衣物。雪白的雙乳就那樣毫無防備地坦露在燈光下。<br/>
真是絕景。<br/>
果然通過東拼西湊的合成想象，是遠比不過真人的。<br/>
他雙手托住那柔軟嬌嫩的橢圓，開始試探性地邊揉邊推著，在用拇指摩挲著一邊的頂端，另一邊用唇舌刺激，通過觀察她的反應調整力度和位置。<br/>
“啊！嗯嗯……啊啊……啊……”<br/>
她似乎很喜歡目前有節奏的按摩，快感加大的時候，不自覺摩擦著大腿的動作也會加大。<br/>
壯五調整好自身平衡，保持著同時撫慰著她兩邊的小櫻桃，空出一隻手緩緩地伸進她大腿內，似是而非地淺淺輕觸一下又拿開，讓她無可奈何地亁著急。<br/>
“都說了不要捉弄人家了！為什麼壮五さん這麼壞嘛！”她嬌嗔。<br/>
“抱歉抱歉，因為紡さん實在太可愛了，不小心就……”<br/>
還是見好就收，萬一紡真生氣了就破壞氣氛了，他也不捨得。<br/>
那麼接下來……<br/>
“紡さん，我可以脫掉你的裙子嗎？”對毫無經驗的壯五而言，這種時候顯得手忙腳亂。要得到女性的許可是最重要的事，但詢問的方法還是有待改進。<br/>
“你故意的嗎？不用逐一問啦……”紡快要惱羞成怒了。<br/>
“不是，絕對不是。我知道了，如果我做了什麼你不喜歡你一拳打飛我就好。”他回去和她接吻安撫她。<br/>
盡量以熱烈的舌吻將紡的感官集中在上身，轉移她的注意力以掩飾此刻因緊張過度而戰抖又笨拙的手。跟紡相反，壯五的注意力則是全部集中在如何自然地捨去她下身得防備。<br/>
大概對男人而言，最刺激的部分之一就是褪下女生最私密的那層布料了吧。僅僅是意識到正在進行的這個行為，自己下身的那個就已經徹底處於亢奮狀態，壯五稍微解開褲頭的紐扣和拉鏈，試圖讓自己放鬆點。<br/>
暫時結束親吻，壯五把紡的衣物放到床尾的角落，目不轉睛地看著紡此時毫無防備的下身，不由自主地伸出手指輕輕地撫摸密林掩蓋下的花芯。她的花穴口早已濕透，剛才被脫掉的內褲上明顯滲著大灘的水跡。<br/>
壯五的手指無意中摩擦到花蕊，這一下的刺激讓紡不由得夾起了雙腿。<br/>
“怎麼了，紡さん，我弄痛你了嗎？”無法從她的反應得出正確答案的壯五慌張地問。<br/>
“……不是……那裡……是女孩子最敏感的地方……”紡側過頭閉上眼睛不願直視單純的壯五。<br/>
壯五現在簡直想痛毆自己，三番四次地讓女孩子出醜，不過不是傷到她那就太好了。<br/>
壯五將紡的蜜液用手指邊按摩邊塗滿穴口的周圍，從抽回的手能看見指上殘留著黏稠濕滑的銀絲。<br/>
這就是紡的……<br/>
湊到鼻子旁聞了聞，有股難以形容的味道，可對作為雄性的本能完全被激發了壯五而言，這股氣味如同真正的花蜜般散發著無法抵抗的香甜。他用舌頭忘我地舔著手指，就這麼點完全不夠，想要更多，更多，從滲湧的源頭。<br/>
他徹底掰開紡的雙腿，用頭逼近那散發著最濃郁的女性荷爾蒙的地方。一邊用手指玩弄著紡最敏感的花芯，聽著她因快感而發出聲聲醉人的媚叫，一邊用舌頭漸漸侵入到花道深處，舔舐著肉壁尋找著她喜歡的地方，同時貪婪地吮吸著那源源不絕的蜜液。<br/>
受不住雙重刺激的紡迎來第一次高潮，但壯五並沒有放過她，突然嘗到噴湧而出的蜜液只會激起他的舌頭和手指更為猛烈的進攻，紡持續的絕頂快感讓她的下身陷入麻痺腿軟得沒有力氣。<br/>
沒有漏掉紡的任何反應同時也滿足的壯五此時才重新坐起來，意猶未盡地舔了舔唇。<br/>
看著他伸迷離的雙眼及伸舌頭的動作太色情而羞得耳朵都紅了。此時壯五望著紡，紡能從他眼中看見的是，無論是平時還是作為偶像都不曾有過的，濃烈的情慾。此刻的壯五好像變成了個紡不認識的陌生人，僅僅是個雄性野獸，抓到了作為獵物的自己，而自己已無處可逃。<br/>
她看著壯五脫掉他自己身上的褲子和內褲，隨手扔到了床下。在壯五股間正高聳著的是他作為男人的象征。紡有點嚇到，雖然不是第一次看見男人的性器，但和壯五擁有的較為柔和中性的俊秀臉龐成反比，那個，又長又粗壯，直挺挺地站立著主張著自己的存在。<br/>
在紡無法從那巨大的尺寸移開注意力時，壯五已經戴好安全套準備完了。<br/>
“紡，我想進到你裡面。可以吧？”<br/>
不是詢問，而是反問。<br/>
“嗯、嗯。”<br/>
“我想聽你親口說，好不好。”<br/>
壯五單手捧著她的臉吻了她的唇，以近距離的平視直率地將自己的慾望傳達給她。<br/>
被他的雙眸的熱切所吸引，仿佛整個人都要深陷其中，紡只能順應他的要求，大張著雙腿，坦露出自己的私處。<br/>
“我想你插進我裡面，壮五さん。”<br/>
聽到心滿意足的答復的壯五又吻了紡。用於交換默契的接吻。<br/>
“如果難受要告訴我哦。”<br/>
他握住自己粗壯的肉莖，用最前端摩擦著紡的陰唇，確認足夠濕潤之後，用另一隻手的手指撐開一點點做輔助。然而龜頭部分剛進去，就肉壁迫不及待地像是歡迎地緊緊吸附著，從未感受過這種被濕熱緊緻地全方位包覆住的快感的壯五的理性徹底崩潰，本想慢慢來以防紡不舒服，但由於經驗不足導致自己的性器遵循著本能渴望地直接全部撞入了紡最深處。<br/>
被猝不及防地一頂的紡，腰部因反作用力滑向前，裡面緊貼住了肉棒的最前端。<br/>
壯五強行忍住暫時不動，俯下身去擁抱紡。<br/>
“對不起，紡，有沒哪裡疼？”<br/>
紡搖搖頭，“沒有，就是有點嚇一跳。我感受到壮五さん就在我裡面，滿滿的。”<br/>
“不痛就好。只是，紡的裡面實在太舒服了，我可能控制不住自己，會有點粗魯。”<br/>
“沒關係的，壮五さん就按自己喜歡的來就好，一開始我就這麼說……啊啊！！”<br/>
還沒等她說完，壯五就開始了猛烈地摩擦著紡緊緻的小穴，紡不禁夾得他更厲害。他忍受不住地也發出比平時更低聲粗獷的呻吟，更用力地捉住紡的柳腰往自己的方向撞。<br/>
在自己沉醉於這種跟隨著本能的抽插同時兼顧紡裡面的不同位置，想更瞭解紡的身體，紡的敏感點，試圖盡量取悅紡。本來就是為了撫慰紡的行為，他不願意只有自己單方面地享受著這場性愛。<br/>
在撞擊到深處的某個位置時，紡突然發出比之前更清脆的嬌聲，壯五知道那裡肯定是紡最舒服的點，開始了集中進攻。<br/>
“啊啊！！啊啊啊啊！好大……好舒服……好像要壞掉了！！”<br/>
很明顯地感覺到蜜液如同潰堤般噴湧而出，肉肉碰撞的聲響隨之變大，紡的腿開始抖，應該是沒力氣了，他就索性抬起她的雙腿讓他們的性器連接更為緊密。<br/>
被摩擦的花蕊受到刺激加強了紡的快感，紡沒想到就算與不是她最喜歡的那個人的做愛，也能如此超乎想象地快樂。她感受著不停衝擊著全身的歡愉，聽著自己放蕩的嬌喘聲，內心自嘲了下，自己是徹底墮落了呢。不僅和別的公司頂尖的偶像交往，甚至連自己事務所的當紅藝人也染指了，要是暴露的話，大概會被說是經紀人潛規則男偶像枕營業吧。可是，這裡是只屬於他們的象牙塔，她無暇顧及那些多餘的想法，她只想和眼前這個男人親吻，被他盡情地擁抱，沉溺於單純的肉體歡愉就好。<br/>
“啊啊！！那裡……更裡面點 ……嗯嗯就是那裡……好舒服……用力……”<br/>
壯五配合著紡的指示加速衝撞著花穴深處，好像自己也快到極限了，但為了令紡滿意硬是忍著。<br/>
雖然是第一次，意外地他們的身體相性很好，在紡的裡面忽然緊縮，一陣痙攣到達頂點。壯五也控制不住了只想快點解放，在最後的急速抽插中在最裡面釋放了自己。<br/>
在徹底軟下來之前緩緩摩擦著壁肉令紡感受餘韻，然後就那麼抱住紡側躺下，肉棒還留在裡面依依不捨不願意抽出來。<br/>
自然地吻了吻她的額頭。果然無論何時都還是第一時間想吻她的額頭。<br/>
壯五把已經徹底疲軟的陰莖從紡的蜜穴裡拿出來，拿掉安全套在開口處打了個死結，想穿好褲子拿出房間扔掉，卻在準備起身時被紡一把拉住。<br/>
“壮五さん，不要走……”<br/>
看著她一副像被拋棄的小動物般楚楚可憐的無辜眼神，加上軟軟糯糯像是撒嬌的聲音，回想起剛才她放肆的叫床，真是叫得他骨頭都酥了。<br/>
根本走不了，壯五只好隨手將安全套扔進床頭櫃旁邊的廢紙筒，重新鉆進被窩抱住紡，誰知道紡迫不及待絲毫不在意彼此身上的體汗地立即貼到他身上。<br/>
好可愛……怎麼可以這麼可愛……<br/>
想象著虛假的紡自己解決，又怎麼可能比得上與真正的紡做愛來得更歡愉。<br/>
這下真的問題大了，逢坂壯五真的覺得自己是徹底被這個名為小鳥遊紡的女人套住了。世上有哪個男人在跟自己最喜歡的女人上過床之後還能不被這種獨一無二的快感所支配。<br/>
或許是有的。<br/>
該感謝那個永遠比不過的情敵是個十足自私的聖人嗎。<br/>
還是因為獵物到手就滿足厭倦了於是輕易就能放手。<br/>
如同對方不是毫不猶豫地捨棄紡，而是稍微作出一點點讓步，壯五就不會有任何插足的餘地。<br/>
他覺得自己在紡面前只是個蠢男人而已。見她皺下眉頭就心如刀割，看她為了別人而哭得肝腸寸斷就深感自己無力又沒用，費盡心思只想博紅顏一笑，同時，也禁不住本能的慾望渴求著與她性交。<br/>
他曾經以為紡是個聖女，永遠循規蹈矩恪守職責，全心全意投入工作心無旁騖，誰都無法接近的高嶺之花，很公平地所有人都不會有機會。<br/>
可是紡不是聖女，她也像伊甸園的夏娃一樣禁不住蛇的誘惑。<br/>
會為了滿足私慾而打破自己的原則，奮不顧身地闖入禁區，深陷其中難以自拔。<br/>
紡不是自己想象中的聖女真是太好了，壯五覺得。<br/>
因此，只要再循序漸進地誘惑她，誘導她爬進蜘蛛專門為她而織的網就好。<br/>
儘管暫且如願以償，問題在於，逢坂壯五是個蠢男人，而紡要是真想離開他根本無計可施，嘗到了甜頭同時失去了退路，或許，最後粉身碎骨的會是自己。<br/>
如果說九条天任性又自私，那他逢坂壯五就是徹頭徹尾的偽君子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter3 Part1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 紡</p><p>紡很久沒有親自陪idolish7的成員去電視台工作了，雖然只有壯五一個人，這種感覺令紡覺得很懷念，她想起idolish7剛出道的時候自己總能夠在旁邊親身見證自家藝人的工作，她們八個人一起共同成長。然而這種機會現在已經很罕有了。這次是因為壯五的個人經紀人很久之前就排好了今日放假，於是作為總經紀人的紡代行一次，剛好也有別的工作要去電視台交涉。<br/>看了一下攝影廠房的時間表，壯五的節目剛好排在TRIGGER後面，紡和壯五便一同去跟T團三人打招呼。<br/>自從紡退居後方，在工作場所碰見的機會一下子減少了很多，能在不是大型節目的後台這樣見面反而新鮮起來。<br/>樂雖然自很久以前的緋聞之後就收斂很多，不過見到紡還是很熱情。<br/>“紡，自從之前在醫院探病後就沒機會見到你了，我一直都很擔心，現在完全康復了嗎？”<br/>“謝謝你，八乙女さん。如你所見，我已經痊愈了，現在很精神呢。”<br/>聽紡中氣十足地回答，樂放下心地微笑著，“那就好。別太拼命了，要是再倒下就不好了。”<br/>龍接上話，“是啊，小紡，聽到你住院了我們大家都很擔心，本來想大家一起去看你的，但天和我總湊不出時間，而且那麼多人去也會妨礙你休息。對吧，天？”<br/>“你沒事就好。別太勉強自己，小鳥遊さん。”天用一如往常的語氣說道。<br/>之後樂和龍圍著紡和壯五說了不少話，而天站在他們兩步以外的距離，沒有再說話，也沒看過來。因此也沒察覺壯五在說話之餘偷偷窺向他的視線。<br/>從TRIGGER休息回來，壯五距離化妝換衣服還有不到一個鐘的時間。他和紡誰都沒開口說話，一時沉默，氣氛陷入不自然的僵硬。<br/>壯五突然從沙發起來邁步去鎖門，然後走到站在化妝台前的紡的身後，伸出手臂貼著後背抱住她。<br/>“回來後你就沒說過話，經紀人，你在想什麼？”<br/>紡還是沉默。<br/>“是在想他嗎？你很在意他沒有去醫院看望你嗎？看見他你會難受嗎？”<br/>“我不知道。我不敢直視他的眼睛，我不知道應該怎麼面對他。我想要用我們剛認識時那樣的態度自然地說話，可是沒想到那麼難。只是和他共處一個空間就讓我幾乎要窒息。以前從來沒覺得和TRIGGER在一起5分鐘居然是那麼漫長又折磨人。我以為自己已經做好了心理準備，但實際見到的時候我完全陷入混亂。”<br/>“經紀人……沒事的，有我在。今日經紀人是和我來工作的，之後就算再碰面也有我，我會幫你的。”<br/>“對不起，壮五さん，居然讓自己負責的藝人反過來照顧我，我真是個不合格的經紀人。”紡有點想哭，為了維持自尊而拼命忍住，聲音變得有點沙啞。<br/>“一直以來經紀人都全心全意地支撐著idolish7,因此才有了今日大放光彩的我們。經紀人永遠是我們最好的經紀人。”<br/>“謝謝你，壮五さん。”<br/>“只是，現在讓我來暫時幫你忘記讓你心煩意亂的事吧，紡さん。”<br/>壯五放開摟著紡的手，轉而抱著她的肩膀讓她轉過身來正面對著他。他注視著有點失魂落魄的紡迷離的雙眼，就那樣吻下去。他輕啜了幾下紡的唇瓣，默默留意著她的反應，伸出舌頭撬開皓齒想要深入。<br/>紡閉上眼感受著壯五的親吻，順從地微啟櫻唇引領他。<br/>領會了紡的暗示，壯五更加肆無忌憚地與她熱烈激吻，用左手更用力地摟緊紡的細腰，右手輕柔地撫上被貼身的女裝比平時更能映襯出起伏的胸脯。專注於不斷散發著情慾的熱吻同時解開紡胸前的紐扣，左手配合著從襯衣下方滑入背部解開胸扣，撩落肩帶，讓紡雪白的雙乳暴露在明亮的燈光下。<br/>繼續用右手略帶柔力地揉著紡一邊的圓潤，吻從唇、臉，逐漸移下到頸部和肩，流連數分，另一邊暴露在空氣中的豐挺寂寞得有點焦躁，這時壯五才用吻撫慰，用舌尖挑逗早已急不可耐等待著刺激的頂端。確認紡能自己站好，才用雙手同時加重揉弄的力度。那對豐滿柔滑的雪乳，隨著壯五的玩弄如水氣球般變成各種形狀，最後又被放開自然地垂下搖彈。<br/>經過了一番親吻與愛撫後紡的下身已經有反應，不自覺地摩擦著雙腿，沒有放過這一細節，壯五的右手及時地滑近紡的裙內，卻又像是要她著急一樣，一直只在大腿根部徘徊，就是不肯觸碰她最敏感的地方。<br/>“嗯嗯……”不耐煩的紡從喉嚨處發出表達不滿的嬌嗔。<br/>覺得這樣被自身情慾折磨的紡很可愛，壯五如她所願地慢慢褪下她最後防備的布料，用手指觸碰那花蕊。<br/>“紡さん，乖，坐出來一點。”他低語。<br/>被求而不得折磨得難受的紡只能乖順地照他說地做。然後壯五的頭靠近她的大腿內側，用唇舌撫慰那饑渴得不斷淌蜜的花芯。<br/>舌不斷深入探尋著紡的敏感位置，同時刻意地製造出水聲增加聽覺上的刺激。<br/>吞嚥著不斷從紡的花芯中湧出的蜜液，“嗯嗯……嗯……”，啊啊。這就是紡的味道。<br/>由於極度亢奮的緣故，壯五的頭腦也變得迷蒙起來，他開始有點分不清這到底是夢境還是現實。<br/>紡明明是那麼遙不可及的存在，他不敢也不能向她伸手。一開始只要還能站在靠近的地方默默注視著她就已經很滿足的心情，不知何時隨著日漸膨脹的慾望而變得愈加沉重。註定沒有結果的單戀，變成甜蜜又悲哀的痛苦，在不斷掙扎的每一日，最後做好覺悟，義無反顧地獨自承受這份無望的一方通行的愛慕。<br/>至少，他擁有充實的現實，和美麗的夢境。在那無數個夜晚的夢境裡，他所愛的女孩會變成只屬於一個人的天使，而他會用作為男性不堪的慾望一次又一次地玷污那個只屬於他的紡。<br/>不能為人所知的秘密，一個人的美夢。<br/>持續用舌頭進攻著紡的敏感點，被快感吞沒的紡利用最後的理性壓抑著自己的聲音，手指用力地捉著化妝臺邊緣。想要逃離的腰不自覺地向後縮，但壯五用手捉住她的腰不讓她逃。<br/>到達頂點的同時，紡的腿有點軟下來。壯五起來扶好她，一邊用手解開自己的皮帶拉下褲鏈和內褲，任由早已頂得脹痛的肉棒衝出。不讓紡有喘息的時間，碩大的肉棒馬上蹭著穴口直抵最深處。被嚇一跳的紡的花穴反射性緊縮，這一下讓壯五措手不及，過大的快感令他倒吸一口氣。<br/>“嗯……紡、紡，放鬆點，你夾得我太緊了，這樣我會堅持不住的……”<br/>紡喘著氣調整自己的呼吸，隨著壯五開始緩慢的動作配合他的節奏搖著柳腰。<br/>“唔……好大……”即使已經經過了幾次性愛，紡還是未能完全習慣壯五的尺寸，他又大又硬的那個塞得自己裡面滿滿脹脹的，只是輕微的收縮也能感覺到那無法忽視的存在。習慣了彼此的韻律後，壯五的理性比剛才更加薄弱，已經無暇顧及紡的感受，或許已經和夢中的情景重疊，他不斷加快速度，僅憑著本能充撞著紡的深處。<br/>紡咬著唇，雙手摟著壯五的頸借力保持平衡，手指抓得肩部的布料起皺，她好想喊出聲，可突然聽見休息室門外傳來腳步聲，她只好咬著他的領口忍耐，不由得憋住氣聽那腳步聲，害怕外面經過的人是要準備敲這個休息室的門。等到腳步聲遠去紡才放下心，不過壯五猛烈的攻勢又讓她倒抽一口氣。<br/>這個男人好壞，故意要捉弄她，但是好舒服，已經無法思考了，大腦變得一片空白，好像有無數火花迸射。正當她馬上要到的時候，壯五卻突然放慢節奏。<br/>嗚嗚，怎麼了，就差那麼一點了，折磨死人了。為什麼不給人家。<br/>壯五用手推了推紡的屁股示意她下來，然後將她轉過身去面向著鏡子，又將裙擺全部推到她腰間，令她露出圓潤的雙臀。就著她汩汩湧出的花蜜，又不讓她有心理準備地突入。這次不給她適應的節奏，肉棒肆無忌憚地隨著愉悅和本能愈快愈強地抽插，毫不留情地撞擊著她最敏感的深處，水聲一時充斥了整個房間。<br/>紡的腿已經軟得發抖快站不住，腰也用不上力，蜜液流到了大腿。<br/>“紡，舒服嗎？感覺到我在你裡面嗎？你看看鏡子中的自己。”<br/>紡看向鏡子。鏡中的自己，雙眼迷離，原本白皙的臉頰染上潮紅，上半身趴在化妝台上，翹著沒有遮掩的豐臀，被男人的性器肆意進出，還因此高潮連連。<br/>鏡裡的女人，真的是自己嗎？曾經和最相愛的天，即使在孤男寡女的休息室中，依然公私分明，保持著應有的距離。無論多久沒有相見，多麼渴望屬於戀人之間的親密，他和她也還是恪守著戒律，絕不越雷池半步。當初的那個乖乖女，居然會和不是自己戀人、還是自己負責的重要的藝人的男人在工作場所不知羞恥地性交。在公在私，都不是妥當的行為。然而此刻，她卻這般忘我地享受著觸犯禁忌的刺激，身體誠實地告訴她，她喜歡這樣不被允許的快感。<br/>“紡，你好可愛啊……”<br/>無論是逢坂壯五，還是小鳥遊紡，都被壓抑太久了，他們曾是那樣自制自律的人，然而如今堅守著的原則一步一步被瓦解，越界又醜陋的這些行為，內心卻期待更多，渴望一同沉淪。<br/>紡流下淚。不知道是單純生理性的淚，還是連同著內心滿溢而出的悲傷。<br/>“紡，不要怕，有我在，即使是地獄，我也會陪著你的。”<br/>壯五也快要到達極限，“紡，讓我射在你裡面好嗎，我想射在你裡面……”<br/>“嗚嗚，不要，不要……”紡帶著哭腔哀求道。<br/>“對不起，我忍不住了！……”<br/>壯五抱住紡的腰，往前一衝，在紡的最深處釋放了自己。他沒有馬上拔出來，只是靜靜地抱著紡感受餘韻。紡的花穴依然淌著蜜，她的大腿全是兩個人的體液。這時壯五才從她裡面抽出，把她抱到化妝台上坐好，再隨手抽了幾張旁邊的紙巾匆匆整理自己，穿好褲子。他從正面緊緊抱著紡，讓她的頭靠到自己胸口，只聽到紡抽泣，他馬上慌了。<br/>“你、你！你怎麼能這樣，說了不要的，你還在裡面……！”<br/>“對不起，對不起，沒有下次了，以後我都會戴套的。沒事的，我之前做過手術，所以精液裡沒精子，已經檢查過了的，所以你不會有事的。對不起，不要生我的氣好嗎？”<br/>“誒？怎麼回事，壮五さん……難道你有過女朋友嗎？……”<br/>“不是，我沒有過女朋友，只是也沒打算有，所以以前就索性去做手術了。當然我也沒有想著要去亂搞！其實……我沒有和紡さん以外的人做過這種事，請你相信我！”<br/>壯五慌張得不知道怎麼解釋好，他好怕紡誤會。他其實只對音樂感興趣，做其他工作也是很好的挑戰，可是演藝圈並不是乾淨的圈子，不如說只要是人聚集的地方，就不會有乾淨的圈子。其實可以想象到的問題壯五已經非常詳盡地想好解決方法，而且儘管他努力在外控制飲酒，不過難保沒有萬一，自知酒癖不好，還有關於FSC的深層考慮，要是被人設局又馬有失蹄時，可能會被捲入真正的麻煩。以性醜聞擊潰藝人的事老實講已經司空見慣，而且難聽講句，有不在少數的都是因為自己的愚蠢讓女人懷孕落下把柄甚至不得不結婚，反正在這方面要是出問題就不會有好事。<br/>以為永遠只會是夢中才可能發生的自己的妄想，變成了現實。說實話他到現在都沒有真實感，可是，此刻，胸口和手臂感受到的這份體溫，壯五確確實實擁抱著紡，並不是夢。剛才他有點在虛實的間隙中迷失，等到犯錯之後才回過神來。<br/>“對不起，紡さん。我沒有想要做你不喜歡的事，我知道怎麼解釋都不能是能被原諒的理由。我保證不會有下次了，請你，請你不要討厭我好嗎。”<br/>紡抬起頭仰視著壯五，不安的眼神令他無比內疚，但壯五並不想移開自己的視線。紡現在眼中只有自己的倒影，僅僅是這個事實就已經值得感動。<br/>“真的嗎？”<br/>“嗯。一定。”<br/>“那我原諒你。”<br/>“謝謝你。”<br/>對視中交換著無言的默契，壯五和紡同時閉上眼，用深吻表達自己的心意。<br/>儘管依依不捨，但再不收拾就快要到壯五去化妝間準備的時間。壯五是已經整理好自己了，留下還是一片狼狽的紡。紡想伸手抽紙巾擦腿上的痕跡時，被壯五制止了。<br/>“等等，讓我來幫你。”話音剛落，壯五單腳跪下，把頭靠近紡的大腿。<br/>“壮五さん？！你要做什麼？”紡迷惑又慌亂。<br/>代替回答的是從大腿內側傳來舌頭溫熱的觸感。<br/>“嗚嗚！”紡害羞得不知所措。<br/>“紡さん，真的很敏感呢，該不會又有感覺了吧。”<br/>“！！！”<br/>“真可愛。”句尾帶著調笑的語氣，“不過還請忍耐一下，等工作都結束後，回到家會讓你滿足為止。”<br/>紡這時才意識到，或許壯五不是自己想象中那麼溫柔的男人。</p><p>幫紡整理好衣服後，壯五先一步離開休息室，留下紡一個人整理情緒。紡深呼吸調整狀態，明明在最不適當的地方做了那樣出格的事，卻的而且確地將開始時陰鬱的情緒一掃而空。紡收拾好東西，起身前往自己工作的會議室。<br/>或許上天故意要刁難本來就不好過的紡，此時在走廊偶遇的人一下粉碎了紡拼命才平靜下來的心。<br/>遇見誰不好，偏偏是九条天。而整條走廊，就只有他們兩人。<br/>這還是他們分手後第一次只有兩個人獨處的場合。<br/>之前問候時甚少與紡直接交流的天，現在正面向她走來，目光那樣正直又自然地注視這紡。<br/>紡知道自己是必須要面對這一關了，不如坦率地說話，掌握主動權，結束這短暫而尷尬的碰面。 <br/>“貴安，九条さん，工作辛苦了。是電視台的工作已經完成了嗎？”紡看天已經換下剛才的演出服。<br/>“你好，小鳥遊さん，你也辛苦了。樂和龍的部分已經完成離開了，我還有個人節目要收錄。”<br/>“是這樣啊，我接下來要去開會，那麼也就不耽誤你的時間先失陪了，再見。”<br/>“……嗯，再見。”<br/>正當紡努力以正常步速不想暴露自己想盡快逃離天的心情徑直繼續向與天相反方向走時，擦肩而過的那一刻，天在紡耳邊低語。<br/>“你右邊衣領沾到了髒東西了，在開會前最好先弄掉比較好。”<br/>然後若無其事地離開。<br/>紡錯愕地回頭，只是她還來不及反應，天的身影已經消失在走廊盡頭。紡低頭看了下衣領，並沒看見天所說的髒東西，於是她去洗手間照鏡子。</p><p>衣領很乾淨，只是，沒能徹底遮住剛才壯五留下的吻痕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter3 Part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 天</p><p>在走廊與紡偶遇後的天，徑直走回自己的休息室，馬上關上門反鎖。天背貼著門，抿著嘴垂下頭，慢慢就那樣靠門蹲下，雙手抱著膝蓋。和紡碰面之後，他覺得自己一下子喪失了站著的力氣，此刻頭腦一片混亂，是不是如果在走廊沒有遇到紡，什麼都沒發生，就如常完成之後工作換好衣服回家，會更好呢。他不知道。<br/>雖然和紡談話時保持著正常距離，可天的視力很好又比紡高，雖然遵守著談話的禮儀一直注視著紡的眼睛，但無意識游移的視線很自然地就會落到紡面部以外的地方。<br/>他注意到，紡身上多了她來TRIGGER休息室時還沒有的東西。<br/>紡大概是變了，這讓天有點生氣，以前的她絕對不會在工作場所有任何不適當的行為，即便是和自己很久沒見，依然會彼此壓抑著想要親近的心情，天很欣賞那樣的紡，也正因如此他才會更加喜歡紡。<br/>他不知道在紡在離開他們的休息室後，和什麼人見了面，又做了什麼。如果真的是因為親密行為留下的痕跡，讓原本的紡有所改變的，肯定多少跟自己有關，儘管對紡有些懊惱，天還是沒有因此變得不喜歡紡，一點點也沒有。他真正生氣的是自己。<br/>紡被送進醫院的隔天早上，陸打電話給他，驚慌失措地哭著說經紀人發著高燒躺在病床上，整整一個晚上還沒醒過來，陸想起小時候住院的日子，擔心紡會不會病得很嚴重，會不會就那樣不會再醒過來了。他一邊故作冷靜地安慰著哭泣的陸擔心他發作，一般內心焦急如焚。<br/>過了幾日，陸再打電話給天，說經紀人醒了，不過身體還是很虛弱，需要留院觀察休養。得知紡的情況穩定下來並無大礙時，他懸著的心才終於安定一點。              <br/>其實天真的很想很想去看望她。很忙是真的，不過去醫院一次的時間再怎麼說也是能抽出來。<br/>那時天心亂如麻，紡因為怕給他帶來負面影響才選擇和他分開的，不過在公在私以朋友身份的話就算被記者偷拍到，應該也不會被炒作成大新聞，但娛樂記者編造謠言的功力也是爐火純青，他不該辜負紡的心意在這種時候自己製造別人有機可乘的空隙。但，紡會怎麼想自己，會覺得很無情吧，才剛分手就對之前的戀人這麼冷漠，她一定會很傷心對自己很失望。不、不對，紡絕對不是會這樣想的女孩，她一向都非常體恤理解自己，她外表柔弱實際上內核比任何人都堅強。<br/>思前想後輾轉幾夜，打開工作用Rabbit chat，想說的話很多，在屏幕打了一堆又刪掉，重複了幾晚的結果，只是簡短的問候。<br/>紡的回覆也是同樣簡短。<br/>天回了句多保重。這就是他們最後的聯繫。甚至比剛認識時還要疏遠。<br/>或者在那時，他們之間早已無法回頭了。只是天刻意不這樣想。<br/>天希望，是自己搞錯了，是自己誤會，可是無論是不是他想的那樣，這短短的一面，不經意的發現，都讓他無法逃避地意識到他最不願意去深究的問題。<br/>心臟如同被撕裂一樣疼痛，是在和紡結束戀人關係時道別的那一刻都不曾感受過的痛楚。<br/>被延遲卻終於到來的，真正失戀時的心碎。<br/>天一直深信，自己與紡依然相愛著，畢竟他們分開並不是感情分歧，只是經過重重考慮之後得到的對彼此都更好的結果。因此天沒有失戀，即使和紡不再是戀人，不能再擁抱，不能再接吻，只能保持著普通相識的人之間的距離，他們的心，依然緊緊相連。相信著這個事實讓天能夠堅強地面對分離，支持著不再有紡在身邊的日子。潛藏在內心中，天真的美夢，或許，或許，未來的某一日，他能夠再度牽起紡的手，能夠和自己最心愛的這個女孩重新在一起。<br/>天是這麼相信著的。可是，紡呢？<br/>萬一，只有天一個人一廂情願地幻想，而紡早就打碎了他們共同編織的美夢，回到現實，背對著天，漸行漸遠再不回頭。<br/>天潛意識不斷逃避著的這個可能性，如今他必須要面對了。<br/>曾經被他無比珍惜地抱著乖巧地依偎著他，說著【我最喜歡天くん了，只是這樣在一起我就覺得好幸福】的那個愛著他的女孩，已經不存在了。<br/>他依然深愛著的，甚至今後還會繼續愛著的女孩，或許，有一日，可能已經，在別的男人的懷裡，說著同一番話。<br/>那個男人，會比他好一百倍，一千倍，不會一次又一次地打破約定，不會讓她一次又一次地失望，會在她難過的時候及時擁抱安慰她，不再讓她委屈、讓她寂寞。最終，她回憶起自己的時候只有悲傷，可能還會後悔愛過，寧願忘記讓她經歷過如此痛苦的戀愛的自己。<br/>當初，是天先告白的。<br/>明明說著戀人是所有歌迷，明明知道不可以，他對紡的渴望還是到達了不可自拔的地步。<br/>偶像九条天絕對不會在歌迷面前露出不完美的一面。<br/>但他卻會令真正的戀人忍受他無法兼顧的地方。<br/>絕對不會想要歌迷擔心，為此他拼了命地努力，只為讓喜歡他的歌迷滿意。<br/>但他卻會恬不知恥地讓真正的戀人為了包容他而委屈自己。<br/>他甚至不曾在陽光之下牽過紡的手。連好不容易才喬裝一次出門約會，紡都會為了顧忌而退後幾步跟著他的背影，經常還有路人會隔開他們。<br/>雖然是紡自己答應和自己在一起，自願接受這樣的結果。可是天現在回憶起那些所謂甜蜜的點滴，都是需要紡犧牲讓步。<br/>是紡製造出天所期望的理想關係。天意識到，紡是給予者，自己是索取者。正因為有紡不斷地給予天所渴望的事物，源源不斷地滿足他一切需求，天才會如此幸福。<br/>如果說偶像的工作是為觀眾帶來像明亮的星星一樣如夢似幻的快樂，那麼，給予了天不計其數的星星的，就是紡了<br/>只是作為紡的戀人，他是最糟糕的選擇，明明一開始就知道的，然而那個傻女孩，卻還是答應了他。<br/>於是懲罰如此任性的他的報應來了。紡離開了。<br/>她收回了所有她給予天的幸福。溫柔的氣息，溫暖的空氣，明媚的笑容，安心的懷抱，熱烈的親密，全部全部，隨著她的離去消失無蹤了。<br/>會不會有別人，跟只懂索求的自己完全相反，給予紡想要的一切，滿足紡不曾對自己訴說過的渴望。與千辛萬苦才能湊出時間相聚的自己不同，日日夜夜地愛護著她，不會離開。最後，紡會想不起天。<br/>天越想越覺得難以呼吸，他用手掌捂住自己的嗚咽。<br/>不要。<br/>不要這樣。他意識到自己居然這樣自私，也明白這很過分。<br/>可是——</p><p>“不要……紡……我好喜歡你……好喜歡你……求你不要不喜歡我……”</p><p>————求你不要拋棄我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter3 Part3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 壯五</p>
<p>自從紡搬到他家暫住後，每當壯五回家從能夠眺望到公寓的位置就會下意識看自己住的那層、自己家的那塊玻璃窗。只要看見已經亮起的馨黃色燈光，就代表紡已經到家了，而壯五停完車後加快腳步，就算只是幾分鐘，他也想盡快回到有紡在的家。相反，如果看到玻璃還是漆黑一片，就會有點失望，想回家的心情也隨之減弱，不想做飯的時候就會先在附近的餐廳吃完再慢慢散步回去。不過有時如果能確定紡具體回家的時間，壯五就會很高興地先煮好兩人的晚餐，滿心期待地等待從門前走廊傳來屬於紡的腳步聲。<br/>
壯五今日完成電視台的工作之後還有雜誌採訪和時裝模特攝影，最後回家比紡還要遲很多。開著車又到了一如往常的地方，等綠燈時看向公寓大樓，已經有不少燈火點綴群青色的夜晚，不過只有那特定位置的光芒，如同海岸邊唯一的燈塔，指引著壯五的內心，嘴角不自覺地勾起愉快的微笑，藏都藏不住。<br/>
雖然不是戀人，卻與同居中的情侶無異。<br/>
之前壯五想都不敢想象的事居然發生在現實裡，每日自己的內心被非現實的太過不可思議的滿足感填滿的同時，也背負著如履薄冰害怕下一秒神明就會收回這一切的壓力。如果這次失敗，一定不會再有同樣機會。他必須要把目前所得到的全部真正地賭進去，每一步都小心謹慎。<br/>
為了滿足自己的慾望，壯五從來都很願意進行不惜一切代價的賭博，正如二十歲那年離家出走一般。在音樂事業上收穫了部分成果的如今，他又要拿偶像前途作賭注。假如他和紡的事敗露被媒體發現，壯五已經做好心理準備即使犧牲作為偶像的名聲給idolish7帶來負面影響也會獨自承擔後果。<br/>
如果僅僅因為“戀情”敗露就斷送偶像生涯令音樂事業受創，那他也不過是這種程度的偶像，這種程度的音樂人而已。即使藝人的前程遭受挫折，壯五也不是沒有第二手，利用這些年的收入同時做回老本行，在資產運用上他也有頗為豐厚的收入，因此他才能一下子爽快地買下目前在住的高級公寓。<br/>
一切都是逢坂壯五個人一廂情願的任性。<br/>
這個險沒有一毫是為了紡，而百分之一百是為了自己而冒的。<br/>
大概這就是戀愛吧。<br/>
壯五本身其實對人沒有多大興趣，也不怎麼享受社交，因此一直覺得與人打交道是件相當複雜的事。離家前的一切人際關係，都以在利益衡量為中心建立。最初成為idolish7的一員，想要和團員們搞好關係也單純因為是利益共同體，團員之間如果不和諧會直接影響到前途，是在後來日常相處下來，才真正建立起友情和信賴，變得比有血緣關係的親人還更像家人。<br/>
這樣的他，在交到珍貴的朋友及夥伴同時，第一次遇到讓自己移不開目光的異性。<br/>
作為經紀人的女孩是他們的工作伙伴、利益共同體，在事業上盡心盡力地支持他們的工作，私底下也是很值得交心的朋友同時是充滿魅力的一位女性。女孩比這個世上的任何人都要更愛著idolish7，她是他們第一個支持者，即使以後fans人來人往，誰都不再關注他們的時候，只有她，一定會陪伴idolish7到最後一刻。<br/>
他就那麼簡單而理所當然地愛上了她。<br/>
小鳥遊紡就是他的獨一無二。<br/>
儘管外面人海茫茫，或許見到一個接一個大概還可以的異性，再抱著說不定能發展下去的態度，到感覺差不多時就固定關係也很常見。在人的一生中，能遇到一個真正傾心的對象，幾率其實微乎其微。<br/>
雖然在學生時代有過異性交往，卻不曾真正喜歡過任何人，曾經以為不會遇上自己主動喜歡的人，對人興趣缺缺的壯五，已經體會過勉強將就漫不經心的交往是多麼浪費時間又無趣。逢坂壯五其實意外是個非常浪漫主義的男人，他想要好好珍惜人生中對人第一次的心動。而且在紡身邊，他就發覺自己每一日都變得更加喜歡紡，即使是不被允許的戀情，不能告之的秘密。越是隱忍，便越陷越深無法自拔。<br/>
就算毫無勝算，也心甘情願地不顧一切給自己爭取那或許不存在的機會。<br/>
儘管想要得到紡的愛，但渴望被愛的同時，也渴望能真正地傾心給予愛。<br/>
在逢坂壯五的心裡，紡是他願意傾盡所有去珍惜、去愛護、去支持的對象，只要能幫助紡達成她的願望，讓她露出心滿意足的幸福笑容，無論是什麼他都可以親手奉上。<br/>
這就是戀愛。</p>
<p>壯五打開家門時，被已經在玄關的紡撲了個滿懷。雖然有點沒反應過來，依然穩穩承受住了紡的重量，馬上伸手摟住她的背。<br/>
“歡迎回來。”紡並沒抬頭，默默靠在壯五懷裡。<br/>
“我回來了。”壯五忍不住笑了一下，他沒想過才剛進門，紡就會給這麼大的驚喜自己對著他撒嬌。只是這絕對不是個正常的情況，紡會做出這般需要他的舉動，一般是難過的時候。雖然有點對不起正在難受的紡，不過壯五因此心情高揚，他認識的那個什麼都獨自承擔，把所有消極情緒都藏在心底來撐起可靠經紀人模樣的女孩，居然也會有對人坦率地依賴的時候，而這個人，不是別人，正是自己。<br/>
“發生了什麼事嗎？”<br/>
壓抑著因優越感產生的喜悅，壯五擺出一副擔心的表情，用關懷的口吻問道，一邊扶著紡一同坐到沙發上。<br/>
紡拉開一點右邊衣領，露出玉肩上的紅印。<br/>
壯五馬上就意識到是自己做的好事，雖然很容易就能遮住，不過也因為不明顯而有可能不留意就被紡忽略。就跟雄性動物會在配偶身上留下氣味來驅趕其他虎視眈眈的同性一樣，這個吻痕其實是壯五故意留下，為的就是要是被其他男人看見識相就會自動退卻不糾纏紡，如果有看見還繼續騷擾紡的傢伙，壯五一定會察覺到紡態度的變化，就算紡不說，他也自有辦法引導紡說出來，再想辦法對付難纏的臭蟲。當然也做好被紡教訓的準備，然而無論紡怎麼的責備都只會很可愛就是。<br/>
“壮五さん去工作之後，我收拾好才離開。結果……在走廊遇到了九条さん……然後被九条さん看見了。”<br/>
偏偏在最不適當的時間，遇到了最不想見到的對象，還被發現了最不想被看見的東西。紡猜天肯定是察覺了這個紅印的真相，才會特意提醒自己的。<br/>
壯五看著憂心忡忡的紡，握起她的雙手，用真誠的態度向她道歉。他也知道畢竟是在工作場合，其實也不一定會想到是吻痕，被當成蚊蟲造成的可能性比較大。<br/>
偏偏是被那個人看到了。<br/>
“不是壮五さん的錯，我自己也沒發現。”<br/>
電視台走廊燈都是白色的，而休息室裡的燈色調相對偏黃，一時沒注意不出奇，紡只當是自己粗心大意。<br/>
她露出自嘲的哼笑，“發現的人是九条さん不知道算壞事還是好事呢。要是被其他人看到，真的會挺尷尬的。只有九条さん，以我們現在的關係，就算他知道了我是會在工作場所有不當行為的壞女孩，他也無法對我說什麼。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“不知道他怎麼看我呢？”<br/>
“經紀人現在還是很在乎九条さん的想法嗎？”<br/>
“我……我自己也不太明白。就算分手了，也還是工作上的朋友，也是陸さん的哥哥，我必須要做一個能讓他放心將陸さん交給我的可靠經紀人，再怎麼說關係也不能搞得太僵。只是，現在的我，還沒有足夠的勇氣去面對，真丟人，明明他已經振作起來很正常地面對我了。”<br/>
壯五的右手放開紡的手，轉移抱住紡的肩，讓她的頭靠到自己肩上。<br/>
“這不是經紀人的問題，你已經很拼命地調整狀態了，任何人都沒有資格責備你。經紀人對我們而言，一直都是最出色的經紀人，你的能力是所有人有目共睹的。”<br/>
“謝謝你，壮五さん，都是壮五さん的功勞，我才能恢復得這麼快，快到自己都覺得不可思議的地步。說實話，似乎我沒自己想象中的那麼在乎九条さん的想法了，無論他怎麼想我，我和他都已經結束了，他怎麼想我，一點都不重要了。”<br/>
“只不過，要徹底從喜歡九条さん的這份心情中抽離出來，好像還需要點時間。”<br/>
“不要太勉強自己了，要是又發燒昏倒就糟了。經紀人要好好愛惜自己的身體，有什麼不開心的隨時可以告訴我，想哭時也不要忍著。在這個家裡沒人需要逞強的小鳥遊紡。”<br/>
紡伸手摟住壯五的背，緊緊抱住他，身體依偎在他懷裡，閉上眼睛。<br/>
“謝謝你，壮五さん。壮五さん真的好溫柔，再這樣下去說不定我會被你慣壞，變得一無是處。”<br/>
壯五輕撫著紡的背安慰她，“怎麼會呢，紡さん永遠不會一無是處，我……我們大家都需要你。”<br/>
兩人再相擁片刻，紡覺得一日下來無論身心都很疲勞了，於是壯五就陪她先去休息。<br/>
臥室只有點著的有安神效果的香薰蠟燭在亮，壯五搬了張椅子到床邊，幫紡蓋好被子，然後伸手到被子裡握住紡的手坐下。<br/>
“覺得能睡著嗎？會不會太亮？”<br/>
“沒關係，不過明明很累，但好像還無法馬上睡著。”<br/>
“可能神經太緊張了吧。我這樣握住你的手，等你的身體習慣之後，就會自然放鬆了。”<br/>
“嗯。”紡默默看著壯五不說話。<br/>
被看的人忍不住輕笑，“紡さん這樣眼光光地看著我又怎麼睡得著呢。來，乖乖閉眼，是不是還要聽安眠曲？”<br/>
“安眠曲？”紡眼睛睜得比之前還大，顯得很期待，“我想聽壮五さん唱。”<br/>
仿佛挖了個坑自己掉了進去，其實壯五也不太記得安眠曲是怎樣的，以前叔叔似乎唱過。既然普通的安眠曲不會唱，只能開啟點歌服務。<br/>
“雖然壮五さん喜歡rock and roll類的，但壮五さん的聲線真的好適合抒情曲哦，優美又溫柔，就跟壮五さん本人一樣。我永遠都不會忘記第一次聽MEZZO出道曲demo時被驚艷到的感動。”<br/>
“被紡さん當面稱讚真讓人很不好意思呢。”壯五想轉移視線掩飾害羞，又突然覺得這樣不禮貌就又馬上看回來。<br/>
“是真的嘛。嗯……那我想聽MEZZO的歌壯五さんsolo版，獨家壟斷。”紡調皮地笑起來。<br/>
“可以是可以，經紀人親手捧起來的藝人，當然要奉旨行事。不過你也要乖乖閉眼睡覺。”<br/>
紡聽了之後馬上躺好合上雙眼。<br/>
感受到紡的手恢復自然狀態，壯五開始輕唱起那些自己熟到不能更熟的歌。那個時候還不知道原來作者就是櫻春樹，但對壯五而已，這些珍貴又扣人心弦的曲調，是他音樂生涯的起點。<br/>
再來就是後來填上的詞，那時MEZZO大多都是傷感而又有點苦澀卻很能觸動情感的戀曲。曾經的自己，都是靠揣摩這個詞，想象著詞中表達的心情試圖通過移情來演繹。不知道什麼時候開始，再唱的時候，已經不需要想象，壯五真正的心情完全融入了歌詞中，仿佛詞中的第一人稱就是壯五自己一樣。被音樂監製誇獎歌聲一定能打動到聽眾的同時，才發現原來自己也正在經歷歌詞中那般酸楚而又悲戚的戀愛。<br/>
可能現在正是自己唱得最投入的一次，因為歌詞所指代的那個她就在眼前。如同月光下綻放的白薔薇般楚楚可憐美艷動人，令人想伸出手又收回。</p>
<p>壯五凝視紡安心的睡顏小心翼翼地輕撫著她的臉頰，心想，天應該還不知道紡的“情人”是誰，不過，竟然那麼巧合是被他看見了。<br/>
而自己卻暗地有種報復的痛快感。<br/>
以前總是對紡那個不知名的神秘男友抱有敵意，甚至無數次設想過如果被他知道身份的話，到底要用怎樣的計策把他趕走，令他永遠在紡和自己面前消失。這種輸給無名情敵的不甘心與悔恨，伴隨著對紡持久的思念日漸強烈，如同漆黑深潭腐蝕著壯五的內心。然而壯五對這種感覺毫無愧疚心，不過就是跟思考如何打垮對手、殲滅敵人而已，這是作為逢坂家的繼承人的日常。即使離開家之後盡量想活得坦率，想成為和以前截然不同的自己，可果然一遇到瓶頸，就不知不覺自然地會回到從小被灌輸的思維模式。<br/>
只要紡開心，無論她和誰在一起都沒關係？<br/>
怎麼可能。即使催眠自己一千次、一萬次，這種想法都永遠不會變成逢坂壯五這個人真正的想法。<br/>
好想要。<br/>
那就搶過來。<br/>
怎麼搶？連對方是誰都不知道，無處找到突破點。<br/>
所以與不甘心同樣煩擾著壯五的是，劣等感。<br/>
但這一切在知道對方是那個九条天之後又都不同了。<br/>
畢竟，是頂級偶像九条天啊。<br/>
明明比自己年紀小，卻已經君臨目前的男性偶像界，比誰都更加嚴格要求自己，永遠只會給觀眾最高質量的演出，無論台上台下，都令人信服尊敬的男人。連自己都是他和TRIGGER的忠實觀眾，更別說從高中開始就已經喜歡【天くん】的紡呢。<br/>
無論紡再怎麼公私分明，在已經深深愛著作為偶像的天的基礎上，在私下又知道了天作為一個人的魅力後，兩種濃烈的好感在紡的內心不斷膨脹變質為愛戀，也再尋常不過了。<br/>
九条天這個對手在他不知道的地方打碎了壯五灰暗的想法，令壯五無話可說輸得心服口服。<br/>
可惜太遲了，紡因為天變得那麼脆弱無助，不能被其他人知道，連可以傾訴的對象都沒有，只能每日用強裝的笑容沒日沒夜地工作，然後在夜深人靜時偷偷地躲起來才能面對自己破碎的戀心，就那樣孤零零的，在黑暗冰冷的地方不停、不停、不停地哭泣。<br/>
原本是紡和天兩人共同懷抱的秘密，互相支撐著承擔苦戀的痛楚，而如今，天為了保持自己的完美形象，放開了紡的手。<br/>
多麼愚蠢的女孩，一開始就預料到可能會有這樣的結局，還是義無反顧地投到那個人的懷抱。<br/>
這正是紡深愛著天的證明，就算是現在，都還愛著他。在意他對自己的想法，遇見的時候會尷尬到想要逃走，那之後還會心神不寧到要影響工作的地步。<br/>
全都是壯五求而不得的，紡的愛。<br/>
很清楚地明白一切都是紡自己再三慎重思考過的才做的決定，無論當初成為天的戀人，還是最後選擇保護他的名譽而分手，完全都是紡的個人意志。<br/>
可是啊，就算再怎麼尊敬欣賞天，還是令壯五無法遏制地憤恨。<br/>
他日思夜想也無望的東西，就那樣被那個人棄如敝履。這其中或許有一萬個不捨得、一億個無可奈何，可壯五不管，他只看到了紡的心傷斷腸，甚至病倒昏迷。他想捧在手心中呵護愛惜的寶貝，輕易地就被傷害了。因此這一切都不可原諒。<br/>
要感謝天放棄了紡嗎，要感謝他給壯五製造了乘虛而入的最好機會嗎。<br/>
如果天還對紡有留戀，那被他發現紡這麼快就有了新的情人，就是對天最大的報復。<br/>
真是痛快啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter4 Part1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 紡</p><p>     紡的身體和情緒在近期正常的飲食與作息調理後已經穩定不少，儘管已經過了好一段時間，不過愛擔心的和泉兄弟還是會經常做營養均衡的膳食在出門工作和回家後拿去送給留在事務所居多的紡。<br/>紡雖然覺得要藝人反過來照顧經紀人實在太過意不去想拒絕，但三月說這是私人時間藝人做什麼都是他們的自由，這都是做飯多出來的，要是不好意思的話就乖乖吃完把之前生病掉的肉都長回來。<br/>同時壯五總會一早做好，在大型號雙層便當盒上擺得整整齊齊，連甜品一起放在冰箱裡。就算紡說要自己做，壯五依然不依不饒，說只有他煮飯才能起到監督作用，讓紡懷著不吃完不行的心情全部吃完。原本不喜歡甜食，但適量吃點甜食就像魔法一樣可以令人心情愉悅，為了給紡帶慰勞品，每日都流連在不同甜品店的壯五，想到紡吃著露出甜美的笑容，就覺得如同尋寶一樣開心。<br/>紡沒想到被人照顧著居然是這麼幸福的事，好像自己一直在照顧別人，沒試過怎麼被人照顧。自幼喪母的家庭中，那時音晴的事務所才剛起步，為了節約資金，沒有辦法請保姆，為了能盡早幫助兼顧著育兒家事和工作的父親，紡很小就努力學做各種事，到後來一邊努力讀書滿足音晴的期望，一邊負責起家務照顧自己甚至父親。高中畢業進入事務所，也是需要面面俱到支持藝人的經紀人工作。連戀愛，為了不成為天的負擔，也還是拼命掩飾著偶爾脆弱的一面，希望能在閒暇時起到戀人的作用提供溫暖的角色。雖然那時天也會盡他所能地愛護紡，可畢竟見面的時間太少了，連同居也還是聚少離多。<br/>要擔心的問題太多，要兼顧的事情接應不暇，或許這個世界上所有人都過著類似的生活，所以或許其實也會感到相似的身心疲倦吧。<br/>太累了，她好想擺脫過度的煩擾。於是她就逃走了。<br/>自己是個狡猾的女人，紡只是自己這麼覺得。<br/>明明是自己的私事，嘴上說著不好，依然厚著面皮接受幫助，大家還很貼心地一句都沒有過問。<br/>甚至厚顏無恥到住到了壯五家裡，起居飲食都依賴著他。可是，紡卻不想離開，可能是因為這裡對內心無家可歸的她而言是個完美的救助站避風港。<br/>紡躺在床上無所事事，大概因為時間還很早，她有點睡不著。轉了個身，抱著被子縮成一團，深深吸了一口氣，是壯五的味道，然而大床的主人今日要在作業房裡工作，甚至可能不回臥室直接在那過夜。<br/>不如自己也起來看看還有什麼工作能做，紡在腦中回想了一下，全部是不著急的事情，還要等過兩日公司收到資料才能有進展，何況現在也沒有心情。<br/>最終抱著一條薄毛毯爬起來，走去敲作業房的門。<br/>等了一下，沒人應。又敲了幾次，還是沒人開門。於是紡試著扭開門把，發現沒鎖。她看見壯五戴著工作用的隔音耳機在一邊聽著曲子，一邊調試著效果。<br/>等告一段落了壯五轉向門這邊方向才發現紡已經站著一會了。<br/>壯五拿下耳機站起身讓紡進來坐，作業室四處擺著各種東西，唯一能坐的除了他那張電腦椅，就只有用來休息的床了。<br/>他拉過紡的手，“不是說想早點睡嗎，怎麼起來了？”<br/>“不知怎麼的就是不睏。”紡單手抱著膝蓋。<br/>“再不睡不會影響明天起床嗎？要不我給你倒杯熱牛奶？”<br/>“沒關係，不用了。工作怎麼樣了？”<br/>“進展不太順利。寫純抒情歌沒想到會這麼難，可能因為不是我平時的曲風。MEZZO抒情歌唱得多，但目前全都是交給其他作者寫曲，輪到自己寫就瓶頸了。”<br/>“呵呵，畢竟壮五さん雖然外表很抒情，但內心很搖滾嘛。那種慢節奏情歌偏偏與激烈的搖滾相反。”紡捂著嘴笑起來。<br/>壯五被笑得有點臉紅，“好過分啊，紡さん，居然笑得那麼開心。不過作為一個作曲者，如果無法駕馭多種不同的曲風，無論是哪種方面看都不是一個好作者呢。我也要多嘗試才行。”<br/>“嗯，我知道壮五さん一定可以的。”<br/>一時無言。<br/>紡才發覺現在這個距離，有點太近，是因為本來房間空餘的地方就很小才靠得這麼近嗎，又好像不是，好像從一開始就不自覺地坐得差不多能貼住手臂。<br/>壯五沉默地看著紡的眼睛，視線掃過紡微張的唇，又移回去，試探著紡的態度。<br/>被他摻雑著情欲的熱切目光盯得不好意思，但視線無論如何都無法從那瑩潤的眼瞳移開，紡沒有動，仿佛在等待著壯五主動。<br/>“我可以吻你嗎，紡さん？”低聲的詢問雖然聽起來很冷靜，但他的呼吸告訴紡其實他只是努力抑制著。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>儘管回答聲細小如蠅，壯五還是聽到了。他雙手握著紡的手，直視著紡的唇，大膽地吻下去。<br/>這雙柔軟的唇瓣仿佛怎麼都親不厭，跟演戲時用的和對手女演員的有意識的演技完全不同，那個時候只是聽指導擺好姿勢，在等導演喊停，甚至都沒怎麼注意是親吻。過後也只有順利完成工作真是太好了，完全沒別的想法。<br/>可是為什麼，在吻紡的時候，卻會有如此飄飄然的酥麻快感，令他想要更多，更多。<br/>漫長又極盡纏綿的深吻，一次又一次地確認著紡的存在，呼吸的間隙睜開眼觀察紡的表情，見到紡沉迷在接吻中面布紅潮可愛的臉，才又再心滿意足地吻了她眼簾。<br/>“紡，我可以做到最後嗎？”<br/>“工作沒關係嗎？”<br/>“嗯，並不是需要今晚完成。主要是我想和紡在一起。”<br/>“我……我也想要壮五さん。”<br/>壯五輕輕撥開紡的劉海，吻了一下她的額頭，才依依不捨地出工作房拿安全套。<br/>回來的時候，他拉過紡的手讓她站起身，換自己坐到床上，示意紡面對面坐到他大腿上。他扶著紡纖細的腰，試圖把自己和她的距離縮到最短。再次開始深吻的同時，單手撫到她背後解開胸扣，另一隻手推開她前面的胸罩，直接揉捏豐滿的乳房。<br/>受到刺激下意識想逃的紡被壯五後面的手略帶力氣地按住擋住了她可以逃的退路，胸前接受著壯五嘴和另一隻手的刺激，腿因為坐姿無法合攏被壯五膨脹撐起來堅硬的下身頂住有規律地摩擦著，沒了接吻掩飾的小嘴在壯五耳邊發出聽到就令人大腦酥麻的艷美嬌聲。<br/>“紡就是喜歡被這樣有點粗暴地玩弄呢，太色了。”<br/>“沒……我沒有……嗯嗯……啊！”有點氣急敗壞地想要反駁卻又被大力揉弄了一下，爽得她忍不住自己摩擦著壯五下身。<br/>“紡自己來幫我準備好不好。”壯五用左手抓起紡的左手，放到自己鼓起的襠部，示意紡幫他打開拉鏈。<br/>頭腦昏昏脹脹的紡聽話地用雙手拉開褲頭，掀開內褲讓壯五充血硬直已久的下身解放，大肉棒一下蹦出來。<br/>紡拿過安全套撕開塑料包裝，苦惱地看著他胯間這個龐然大物，手掌觸碰到的時候感受到它在發燙。就這樣把包皮推到根部再套下去固定住就可以了吧，她想了想照做。<br/>“好孩子。然後試著把它放進紡裡面。”<br/>紡從坐變成跪在床上，可是還是好羞恥，有點猶豫。<br/>“乖，想要的話就自己來。”<br/>“唔……”<br/>沒辦法，紡只好頂著害羞，自己脫下睡褲和內褲，隨手把它們扔到旁邊，抓起肉棒的中前段，頂到自己花戶口摩擦令其足夠濕潤。壯五只是扶著她的腰，目不轉睛地將紡的全部動作盡收眼底。被他這樣赤裸裸地注視著，只是這樣在外面蹭著，花蜜就已經不斷湧出來，滴到腿上。<br/>試探著讓龜頭部分進入自己，感到足夠濕潤後就更為大膽地想要吞入那高高矗立已久的陰莖。她能感受到那個柱狀物正慢慢撐開自己緊閉的花口，因為還未進去多少，不斷張合收縮的花戶令敏感的龜頭被一次次夾緊。<br/>過分刺激的快感讓壯五也無法忍受地發出厚重的喘息和呻吟。這小妖精是想折磨死他嗎，再這樣可能會很快就繳械投降，未開始就結束這怎麼可以。<br/>有點壞心地想懲罰動作慢吞吞的紡，壯五用力扶住她的腰，一個往前直接頂到了花穴最深處，感覺到被溫熱的壁肉全方位夾住陰莖。<br/>紡被他那又長又粗的這樣一頂，嚇得上身不穩，整個人倒在寬闊的胸膛上。她懊惱得拍了壯五好幾下洩憤，那小手也不捨得真用力。<br/>壯五就任她拍，然後吻她臉頰哄她，卻就是不動，繼續欺負紡讓她著急。<br/>實在無可奈何，紡逐漸放開來搖動著腰，讓肉棒能盡情大力摩擦到自己最舒服的位置，同時配合著不斷夾緊，就像是要榨取著壯五，讓他射到自己裡面。<br/>看紡大膽放蕩地擺動腰連帶著富有彈性的雪白雙乳在他眼前搖晃，他一手抓過去捏著右乳，左手按著紡的肩，一把將紡整個壓在身下。又拉開紡的雙腿，將它們架到自己肩上，開始遵循本能地快速抽插著，每一下都頂到紡的最深處。<br/>“啊…啊……啊啊……不行，不可以！”<br/>“什麼不可以？”壯五沒有理會她的阻止，反而是加強攻勢地集中抽撞著她最敏感的位置。<br/>“太…太舒服了……我、我要受不了了！”<br/>“別怕，我會讓你更舒服，紡只要享受就可以了。”<br/>紡已經被插得話都說不了，只能不停接受著洶湧而來的快感抱著壯五的背發出放肆的媚叫。高潮就這樣來得猝不及防，水聲在整個作業房迴蕩，但壯五卻不願意放緩力度給紡休息的時間，繼續保持著之前的頻率。紡只能那樣無法抵抗地接連不斷地高潮，觸電般的愉悅麻痺了她的頭腦，她不記得她喊了什麼。在紡的下半身即將因快感失去觸覺時，壯五終於抱住一頂，在裡面釋放了自己。<br/>“人家說停下你不聽！”紡不滿地嬌嗔。<br/>壯五維持著目前的體勢抱著紡，笑著蹭她鼻子，“不，你沒有，你說的是【用力不要停，好舒服，還要】。”<br/>紡突然害羞，臉不敢抬起來看壯五，她不記得自己說過什麼，只能心虛地否認，“你騙人。”<br/>“沒有，不信下次錄下來給你聽。”<br/>“唔！又欺負人，我發現壮五さん這種時候特別壞，我不理你了。”<br/>她一這麼說，壯五就怕了，連連道歉，“是我不好，是我不對，不要不理我。”<br/>然後紡滿意了，抬頭和他接吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter4 Part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side 壯五</p><p>事務所前不久給壯五接了個戀愛劇男主演的工作。從壯五出道之後，戀愛劇沒有少拍，一開始還經常跟環一起拍，畢竟MEZZO中進入【最想與之發生關係】前幾名以性感為賣點的環，以及外表中性俊美斯文高雅的壯五，加上唱情歌的形象都很適合戀愛劇，後來各自單獨接劇的情況也越來越多，壯五的經驗也豐富不少。<br/>只不過像這樣大張旗鼓地邀請壯五做宣傳盛大萬眾期待的連續劇主演的情況還是比較罕有，最重要的是，這次導演想啟用壯五自己寫的曲子做主題曲，可謂是十分抬愛賞識了。因此，壯五本人和經紀人也相當重視。<br/>劇集拍攝那邊，進展還是比較順利，只是主題曲，壯五好像一直找不到感覺。<br/>MEZZO的歌自從前幾年開始加入壯五自己的作曲後，也給了兩人不少新的嘗試，轉型活動最後也可以以成功來形容，聽眾那邊慢慢適應接受新形式的MEZZO，同時也吸引了不少新歌迷。壯五比起抒情曲，更喜歡和擅長寫ROCK也在原本idolish7的受眾範圍內變為常識。這次導演點名要抒情歌大概是想給予壯五新挑戰。<br/>因為壯五沒有在任何人面前提過或披露，所以變成了他一個人隱藏的秘密，就是壯五其實有寫過抒情歌，還寫了好幾首。之所以不打算發表，是想要和自己的感情一起深藏於心底，永遠不想為人所知曉。<br/>沒錯，這些抒情歌，正是寫給紡的，全部都是給紡一個人的。<br/>如果把這些歌發出來，就等同他在全世界面前向紡表白一樣，或許不會有多少人會猜到，應該只會被當成像其他作者一樣每年發表無數首的商業流行情歌，但壯五本人想好好珍惜這些每一首都凝聚著他對紡的愛意的歌，并不想讓這些心血單純被埋沒在每年千千萬萬首的新歌中。<br/>平時發表的新曲，雖然沒有像這些抒情歌針對性那麼強，但不少都是有被紡啟發的成分融合在其中，對紡的這份苦戀，甚至已經成為壯五寫曲的靈感來源之一。<br/>本來處於瓶頸狀態的電視主題曲，在那晚紡到作業室找他，最後抱著紡在作業室的小床睡醒後，突然來了靈感。那時半夜三更，壯五不想驚醒熟睡的紡，自己偷偷爬起來再幫紡蓋好被子後，就只開著手機電筒開著電腦工作到天亮。清晨溫柔的陽光透過窗簾照亮房間時，他轉過椅子來看著紡沉睡的側顏，滿心憐愛感激之情油然而生。最愛的人現在每日都在近在咫尺的地方，無論在工作還是生活上，都總是能夠填滿豐盈他的身心，沒有比這更令人感到幸福的事了吧。<br/>最後在主題曲伴隨著電視劇的宣傳片披露給公眾後，收到巨大積極反響。單曲發表後連續一個排到星期榜單前十。<br/>不過也不完全只有好事，電視劇開播前有很多番組宣傳節目，播出期間也很多活動，都是必須要和女主角的演員共同參加的，有些節目組會為了節目效果，故意設計壯五和女主角演員互動，作為工作的一環，壯五自然努力出色完成。只是，這正是媒體製造話題大肆撰寫花邊新聞博出位炒作的時候。壯五和那位女演員，就那樣上了花邊新聞頭條。<br/>壯五的經紀人是不敢在那位女演員在旁邊的時候離開他了，花邊新聞確實能起到炒熱電視劇的作用，但客觀而言，壯五名氣目前比那位女演員大，桃色緋聞對當紅偶像的名譽還是有一定傷害。<br/>Idolish7的大和跟三月倒是在看見緋聞之後揶揄他【喲現在更加徹底大紅大紫了不是更好嗎】，ナギ和小陸倒是很認真地八卦，其他的人愛理不理。<br/>壯五深深地歎了口氣，他其實是無所謂，自己清清白白，要是被寫得太過分，事務所和法務組也會想辦法善後。他真正有點耿耿於懷的是紡的想法，偏偏紡不巧之前到外地出差，今天才回來，而壯五還未能回家。之前忐忐忑忑地思前想後發了條消息側面想試探紡的態度，結果紡只回了他很忙之後再說就沒了後文。<br/>真想早點回家，壯五喝完最後一口咖啡，把紙杯扔進垃圾桶，繼續拍攝工作。<br/>等壯五能回家的時候，是紡告訴他已經到家5小時後。壯五進門後看見紡剛好坐在沙發上翻雜誌，他的緋聞就印在封面獨領風騷。<br/>“歡迎回家。”紡抬頭對他微笑，又繼續看雜誌。<br/>明明沒有做錯事，不知為何壯五有點心虛，更何況他和紡也不是情侶關係，或許紡並不會有什麼反應。可是，如果紡能有那麼一點點，就一點點的吃醋，然後質問他，他肯定會很開心，但又知道紡並不是會把這種情緒表現出來的人，她只會什麼都藏在心裡，不願意說真話。<br/>壯五在玄關放下包換好拖鞋，徑直走向紡，坐到她旁邊。好多日沒見到紡了，他好想抱住紡親親她，可見到紡偏偏在看寫著他緋聞的那版，於是他就有點正襟危坐地不敢亂動。<br/>“壮五さん，這些報道好像寫得有些太誇張了，我也收到你的經紀人發來的報告，也差不多到事務所該採取行動的時候了。”<br/>來了！<br/>“是。”<br/>“不過作為經紀人，我必須瞭解報道到底有少真實性，所以請配合說實話。”<br/>“是。”<br/>“這上面寫的你和女演員富田小姐在咖啡廳親密約會還有照片是怎麼回事？”<br/>“這是在節目外景現場旁邊，那時正好是休息時間，我本來一個人坐著，後來一同被邀請到這個節目的富田小姐突然走過來說能不能坐下聊幾句，就真的聊了幾句，然後馬上就回去拍攝了，結果就在那幾分鐘被拍到。”<br/>“那麼這個所謂的低調熱戀中？”<br/>“絕對沒有這種事。”<br/>“這裡還寫電視劇的主題曲懷疑是寫給富田小姐的？”<br/>“完全不是。”<br/>“那就是說你和富田小姐並沒有男女交際關係？”<br/>“是的。我和富田小姐僅僅因為這次電視劇製作才認識的，並不那麼熟，私下也沒聯繫過。”<br/>“明白了，感謝合作，壮五さん。如果真的有在和誰交往，一定要及時告訴經紀人，我們會做好善後工作的。”<br/>紡放下雜誌，起來就要走開。<br/>這種舉動一點也不尋常，壯五都特地坐在她旁邊，紡卻要毫無想聊天的意思，就連普通朋友一般都不會這樣冷漠。<br/>明明目的是想要被紡需要，卻好像離不開紡的是壯五自己。不過是因為出差十來日沒見面，這期間總是倒數著日數，發了短信紡也沒空回，一個人睡覺發現床居然有這麼大，在紡搬來住之前，這個房子原來有這麼大的嗎。<br/>可能是寂寞。<br/>就是寂寞了。<br/>好不容易紡終於回來了，她沒有回自己的家，而是回到壯五的家，現在就在眼前，為什麼還是會覺得她隨時會消失，回到那個他伸手也碰不到、不能碰的距離。<br/>幾乎是條件反射地捉住了紡的手腕，不讓她走。壯五也站了起來，也牽過她另一隻手，讓她轉身正面向自己。<br/>“紡さん，你怎麼了？有什麼事告訴我好不好，我說過會和你一起分擔的。”<br/>“我好害怕。害怕有一日出現在雜誌上的會是我，那我一定無法原諒我自己。明明當初就是因為這樣才選擇和九条さん分手，為何我又犯了同一個錯誤。”<br/>“你覺得我們之間是個錯誤嗎？”<br/>“難道不是嗎。經紀人和自己擔當的偶像，就像明知故犯。最初只是我自己的私人問題，卻把壮五さん也拉下水。”<br/>“可我並沒覺得這是個錯誤，我也不是被你拉下水的。全部都是我自願的，我想被你所需要，紡さん只是滿足我的任性而已。”<br/>“不是的，都是我不好，壮五さん只是因為很溫柔，無法放著我不管……”<br/>“你可不可以告訴我真話……你還需要我嗎？”<br/>壯五把紡推倒在沙發上，擠進紡的雙腿間，不給紡反應的時間，強硬地按著她的手，肆意地吻她的唇，趁她呼吸張嘴的時候強行與她舌吻。粗暴地拉下領帶，將紡的手按到她頭頂綁住，左手伸進她裙子的內褲裡面，帶有技巧地刺激她最敏感的花蕊和花穴口。<br/>“這樣你還覺得我溫柔嗎？”<br/>壯五在繼續與紡接吻的同時，把食指和中指伸進已經充分濕潤的花穴內，按摩著令紡有感覺的地方，他能感受到壁肉在不斷收縮享受著他的愛撫，渴望著更強烈的刺激。<br/>紡沒有反抗，只是生理性的淚水忍不住溢出眼眶，她微笑著。<br/>“笨蛋，這就是你溫柔的地方啊。我想要，我想要壮五さん，我是個貪婪又狡詐的女人，把你的全部都給我。”<br/>“如你所願。”</p><p>半夜壯五突然醒來，睜眼後慢慢適應了房間的黑暗，看到是自己臥室熟悉的天花板，側過臉看見在他身旁睡著的紡。紡恬靜的睡顏無論看多少次都還是如此這般惹人憐愛。<br/>覺得有點口渴，壯五想起來去廚房喝點水。動作盡可能小地坐起來穿上拖鞋，雖然已經很注意著不驚動紡，但在邁步的一瞬間發現被捉住了衣角。<br/>“你要去哪裡？”<br/>醒來的紡開口問道，語氣聽起來跟平時反差有點大，此時的紡的口吻冰冷得像是另一個人。<br/>“抱歉，吵醒你了？”<br/>“不要走。”<br/>“我只是去喝點水，馬上就會回來的。”壯五的語氣變得更溫柔，像是哄孩子。<br/>“真的嗎？”<br/>“嗯。”壯五邊撫摸著紡的頭髮，邊輕聲說道。<br/>“真的沒有在騙我嗎？不會消失不見？不會丟下我一個人？”<br/>“……”遲疑片刻。<br/>紡現在到底在跟誰說話，她真的知道此時眼前的是誰嗎。壯五不敢問，只要不確認答案，他就能把紡現在眼中的這個人當成是自己。<br/>“絕對不會。”<br/>大概是滿意了，扯住衣角的手指被鬆開了。<br/>壯五離開臥室，摸黑找到自己的水杯。水杯是剛換的，是紡出差帶回給他的禮物，他收到的時候高興得迫不及待地立即用上。這個印著紫藤花的瓷杯的意義，跟以前一般給他的手信都不一樣。這可是他們變成這樣的親密關係後紡第一個送給他的東西，就算同款量產的杯子有無數個，只有這個， 是世上獨一無二只屬於他的。<br/>喝夠水以後，壯五把杯子放回原處，特別放得最裡面以防不小心打碎了。他回到房間鉆進被窩中抱著紡溫熱的身體。<br/>紡還沒睡，伸手回以壯五擁抱，用雙腳纏上他大腿，整個人緊緊貼住他的身體，還用臉蹭了蹭他的胸膛。<br/>於是壯五在她頭上落下一吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter5 Part1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cut！今天就到這裡。大家都辛苦了。”導演宣佈可以收工後，從椅子上起來，走到壯五旁邊。<br/>“逢坂君也辛苦了。最近狀態非常好啊，很多鏡頭都能一條過，比預定節省了不少時間，因為能早回家大家對你都讚不絕口呢。”<br/>“哪裡，都是合作的各位很優秀，指導很到位，團隊合作的結果。沒給大家添麻煩我也鬆了口氣。”壯五從攝影模式切換回平常彬彬有禮的謙遜態度。<br/>“這時就無需謙虛了，你的出色表現都是有目眾睹的。是不是發生了什麼好事啊？”<br/>“那就感謝導演及各位厚愛了，請今後繼續多多指教。確實不少好事呢，例如現在不就受到導演您的抬舉。”<br/>“哈哈哈，逢坂君這麼會說話。時間不早了，你也早點回去吧。我先告辭了。”<br/>跟導演道別完，壯五和先去了停車場的經紀人會合。<br/>“壮五さん狀態很好是真的，身為經紀人的我也很明顯地感覺到了。壮五さん是飛躍般在進步呢。”聽說了導演剛才對壯五的評價後，壯五的經紀人藤井也表示讚同。<br/>“而且是不是變得更性感了？可能同為男人我對同性沒那麼敏感，可是壮五さん在最近的性感係帥哥排行榜上進入了前10哦！還是連續！看來大家是這麼認為的，畢竟製作人們和群眾的眼睛是雪亮的。”<br/>  自從之前壯五主演的戀愛電視劇大紅大紫、主題曲也成為了音樂電台輪流播放最頻繁的新熱門曲後，演技和歌聲還有作曲受到更廣範圍的觀眾和聽眾欣賞。更多聞風而動的製作人想要邀請他合作，瞬時媒體雜誌各方面的排名他都榜上有名，成為當下最搶手的戀愛劇主要角色候選演員之一。事務所的offer多到要根據壯五的時間表進行重重篩選。<br/>  即使本人毫無自覺，但壯五覺得要是自己真的各方面都有了明顯變化，肯定全是紡的功勞。<br/>“壮五さん，要不要去哪裡吃個飯再回家？”<br/>“不用了，我想直接回家，回家隨便煮點就行。”<br/>“以前就知道你喜歡自己煮飯，最近好像每天都直線回家，連和我喝兩杯都不肯。”<br/>“和經紀人喝什麼時候都可以，我只是覺得有點累想早點休息。”<br/>“我只是隨口說說，壮五さん別放在心上。既然你都這麼說了，當然是以你的身體狀況和個人意願優先，我這就送你回去。”<br/>壯五說的，當然全都是撒謊。<br/>自從和紡處於“同居”狀態，他不僅成了回家黨，更嚴格控制在外喝酒的次數。除了不得不去的部分場合，他準備完全再上陣，不然就是能推則推。更何況現在的他真的處於飄飄然狀態，更要提防禍從口出。<br/>心裡一提起紡，壯五湧出想要立即見到紡的思念。想跟她說今日導演稱讚他了，然後紡就會很高興地誇獎他到不好意思的程度。他最想聽到來自紡滿意的表揚。<br/>很久以前，大和對壯五說，像他這種類型，女人很可能會成為他的弱點。大概被說中了，但有必要訂正的是，他對工作中遇到的女性都一視同仁地尊重和保持距離不擅自深交，就算到要幫忙的場合，除了舉手之勞以外，更多的選擇視而不見地避開，不作多餘接觸。所以應該並不是女人是他的弱點，而是紡是他的弱點。<br/>從相遇的那一日開始，能讓他永遠放不下無論如何都想要伸出援手的，就只有紡了。<br/>壯五和紡約好了今晚要陪她。<br/>上個禮拜的一個夜晚，壯五看見紡坐在沙發上，忍不住也坐到她旁邊從背後一把將她撈入懷中。<br/>“啊！”紡被嚇了一跳。<br/>壯五把頭埋到她頸窩處仔細地聞了聞，“唔……好香，你換了潤膚露？”<br/>才剛換就被他發現了，不過畢竟每晚都黏在一起睡，都很熟悉彼此的味道。<br/>“嗯，今日剛買的。試用的時候一下就喜歡上了這個玫瑰味。”對購物戰果很滿意的紡笑著說。<br/>玫瑰的芳香為還留著少女臉龐輪廓的紡增添了成熟的性感，更重要的是，玫瑰花香有催情的效果。<br/>壯五的嗅覺被紡的體香所俘虜，失神地想索取更多，甚至直接用唇品嘗起紡的肌膚。在他的手不自覺地伸進紡衣內想撫弄那圓滑的柔軟時，遭到紡的抵抗。<br/>她轉過頭嬌嗔道，“壮五さん，這樣我就涂不了指甲油了。”嘟著嘴鼓起雙頰作出不滿的表情，但沒感到她在真的生氣。<br/>“那我來幫你塗吧。”壯五摸摸她臉蛋，看見茶几上放著她之前想要的限量櫻粉色指甲油。在春季成片地盛放的櫻花，為剛從冬季中恢復沉悶無趣的都市帶來生機，是很適合她印象的顏色。<br/>“壯五さん自己有塗過指甲油嗎？平時都是工作人員幫忙的吧。”<br/>“是有試過，意外地還挺講究技巧的。但我想幫紡さん塗，不可以？”<br/>紡從來對壯五故意使用反問句同時擺出無辜易受傷的表情毫無抵抗力。這個人總是這樣狡詐，明明知道這是她的弱點。<br/>“也不是不可以……”她害羞地移開視線不敢直視他。<br/>得到紡的答允，壯五馬上露出高興的笑容。他打開底油的蓋子，輕輕托起她的手，很認真地注意塗均勻不出界。底油、著色、光面層，全部都仔細小心地塗得很漂亮。<br/>壯五知道此時紡正看他看得出神，正合他意。完了，他低頭吻了吻她手背，同時目不轉睛地注視著她，觀察她的反應。他看見紡臉頰染上少許緋紅。這樣，每當紡看著她的手時，就會想起他來。<br/>散發著玫瑰芳香的她也如同被園丁每日細心打理的庭院內嬌艷欲滴的薔薇，高潔細膩，雪白無暇。越是艷麗，越勾起人採擷的慾望。然而正是因為那份純粹，反而更引誘人將它染上別的顏色。<br/>他想要在她身上留下更多自己的痕跡，想要她無時無刻都不會忘記他。<br/>“之前就想說了，總覺得，壮五さん意外地很色呢。”<br/>“怎麼說呢？”他裝傻。<br/>“以前，壮五さん就已經給人一種大人的感覺，還有溫文爾雅的表面下隱藏著的危險感，之前爆紅的電視劇和女主的床戲就拍得很……”<br/>紡一邊說的時候，壯五一直細碎地吻著她的手指。她不好意思地想抽回手，他卻不讓，反過來利用指甲油未亁導致紡不能亂動的弱點順勢把她推倒。<br/>“那都是紡さん的功勞哦。拍攝的時候，我會想象對方是紡さん，這樣馬上就能進入狀態。出來的結果大家都很滿意，紡さん那時不也表揚了我嗎。”<br/>“我、我又不知道你想的是……而且就是這種地方，明明壮五さん外表那麼中性俊美，但現在看著我的這雙眼睛，我覺得我好像赤身裸體一樣羞恥。”<br/>“明明平時都是紡さん不斷地勾引我，我只是不停地被紡さん戲弄著……”<br/>正當紡想反駁些什麼時，卻被壯五用吻堵住了她仿佛是在邀請的微張的雙唇。</p><p>那晚他問紡，有沒有什麼她想要做而他又能幫得上忙的事，或者，可以他們兩個人一起做的事。<br/>紡想了一下，開口問道，“我記得壮五さん是不害怕恐怖片一類的?”<br/>“嗯。對超自然那類鬼怪片是不害怕，畢竟都是虛構的。恐怖片中相比鬼怪起來還是那種以人性之惡為出發點構思的類型更可怕，不過我對這種也挺免疫的。”<br/>“那麼，有部以前的恐怖片我一直都很感興趣，但沒有朋友陪我看，我一個人又害怕。本來和九条さん約好就算不能去戲院，在DVD發售後陪我在家看的……結果到分手前都沒能一起看，哈哈……”紡為了掩飾尷尬地獨自乾笑著。<br/>他就那麼忙到和你看電影的約定都無法遵守嗎。壯五默默地想。<br/>“我明白了，我和紡さん看。”<br/>“真的？太好了！那就下個禮拜五怎樣，我記得那晚和週末我們都沒有工作？”<br/>聽到壯五乾脆的答應，紡顯得很興奮，仿佛雙眼發著光。<br/>“沒問題，你想看幾部都可以。”<br/>“謝謝壮五さん！啊啊真是太期待了！”<br/>不就是看個電影，就能讓她這麼高興，真是容易滿足的孩子。看著一邊開心笑著激動的紡，壯五忍俊不禁。<br/>終於到了約好的今晚。<br/>先是叫了壽司外賣包餐一頓，收拾後就開始準備觀影。紡泡好茶放到茶几上，再從房間裡拿出雙人用的毯子，先在沙發中間抱住方枕批著毯子坐好。然後壯五用遙控把玻璃都用遮光窗簾將外面其他樓宇的光線都擋得徹徹底底，打開激光電視，事先都選好電影，再關掉全屋的燈，坐到紡身邊。<br/>影片正式開始放映，由於屏幕很大，加上立體環繞的音響，就算在家裡看都覺得魄力十足，雖然還只是在開頭，紡已經縮著身體整個緊貼住壯五。<br/>“如果害怕要不要坐這裡，我抱著你？”他拍了拍腿間的位置。<br/>紡點點頭，鬆開自己的毯子，坐到壯五腿間摟緊枕頭，然後他將毛毯拉到前面蓋好紡，再雙手伸進去抱住紡的腰。<br/>“這樣感覺好安心哦。”紡笑著說。<br/>“那就好。”壯五也跟著笑起來。<br/>隨著劇情開始展開，每逢詭異氣氛和背景音樂處，紡就會忍不住側著頭然後用枕頭擋住視線，正襟危坐地做好鬼怪隨時會跳到鏡頭面前的準備。有好幾次都只是故弄玄虛導致心理準備落空，在快要放鬆警惕時再蹦出來，把紡嚇得肩膀一震。<br/>對電影很投入的紡，完全沒注意到壯五一邊觀察著她的小動作一邊在偷笑，適時收緊雙臂的力度讓紡想起有他陪著。<br/>“這個妝和特效實在太到位，怎麼看都還是覺得嚇人嗚嗚。”<br/>看完第一部之後，紡興致勃勃地交流感想。<br/>“畢竟恐怖片就是以這種地方為賣點，不過這部比起單純沒技術含量的嚇人，在故事設計和敘述上還算用心，伏筆埋入和收回的處理也恰到好處，算是不錯的作品了。”<br/>“嗯嗯，當時口碑很不錯，所以才念念不忘地想看。說起來這麼出名的恐怖片壮五さん居然沒看過嗎？”<br/>“我也不是狂熱愛好者啊，平時沒怎麼留意。紡さん要接著看？”<br/>“嗯……不過我想先休息一會。”<br/>“那我去沖新的茶。”<br/>可當壯五正要起來時，右手卻被拉住了，用力程度似要挽留他，於是他又了坐回去。<br/>“怎麼……？！”<br/>突如其來的一吻，纖纖玉手交纏到他頸後，絲毫沒放開他的打算。暗自投降，怎麼可以拒絕紡的邀請呢，便回摟著她熱情地回應。<br/>主動引誘他的紡實在太可愛，幾乎除了彼此被工作妨礙以外，紡都毫不掩飾她的慾望。這些日子，她更加頻繁地給壯五信號，例如跑到他身邊拉拉他衣角，又或者沉默不語地抱住他，再像是坐在沙發看電視時突然將他的臉轉向她突然就親他一口，那壯五就會心領神會地明白，紡想要他了。<br/>就像是現在這樣，他自然地將她推倒在沙發上。<br/>最愛的女人近乎每日都在身下和他纏綿悱惻耳鬢廝磨，發出讓他全身酥麻入骨的動聽嬌啼，因他而大膽綻放到起不來，事後還會溫順地依偎在他懷裡抱住他不願意放手。被紡認可自己作為男人的能力令他感到無比自豪，同時他不停地在想，如果被外界發現的話，報紙雜誌會怎麼寫他們？事務所女經紀收旗下男偶像做小白臉，男偶像靠枕營業上位？又或者再刺激點，事務所社長千金搭上前FSC御曹司？無論可能會寫得多麼誇張，對壯五而言，都不過是華美的勛章而已。<br/>雖然大家都說壯五變性感了，但壯五覺得真正性感的是紡才對。她的一舉一動，就算只是一個不經意的眼神，都那麼撩撥他的感官，牽引他的心神。逢坂壯五看著小鳥遊紡的時候，就只是一個男人在看他鐘意的女人而已。<br/>剛才看電影的時候，從身後抱住紡小小的身體，他才又再意識到男女之間的體型差距，即使在同性中不算特別高壯的自己，也能像這樣輕易包覆作為女人的紡。<br/>儘管紡那麼認真地投入到劇情中，他也只想著要吻她而已。</p><p>他們可以做的事，其實有很多。平時忙碌的兩人，休閒地度過假日是很不錯的選擇。<br/>在一個明媚的溫暖下午，壯五打來放在客廳角落放著各類擺設的陳列櫃上的電唱機，放入珍藏的其中一張黑膠碟，配合慵懶的休息日的他最喜歡的抒情英文歌的旋律便緩緩流出。<br/>就在想要向紡介紹這首歌而轉向她紡的時候，那一瞬間，他看見陽光透過紗簾倒映紡的秀髮與側臉，以及她雪白的連衣裙上。砂金色如雛鳥羽毛般柔順的髮絲仿佛融進光中，斜輝勾勒出臉龐秀美的輪廓線，碎散的斑駁錯落成了裙擺的天然點綴。此時映入壯五眼瞳中的紡的身姿，宛如油畫上的天使，銘刻在他的靈魂深處再不褪色。<br/>“……さん……壮五さん？”<br/>沐浴於暖陽中的天使露出貓咪打量物品那般好奇的神色，側起頭伸出手在壯五面前揮了揮，這時他才聽見她喊他名字的聲音。<br/>“啊……”<br/>“壮五さん怎麼了？突然發起呆？是身體哪裡不舒服嗎？”<br/>回過神的壯五連忙不好意思地笑著否認，但紡不太相信他，要把手心貼到他額頭確認之後才放下心回以滿意的微笑。<br/>突然壯五稍稍躬腰，左手背放到背後腰間處，同時伸出右手手心作出邀請姿態，“請問眼前這位美麗的女士願意與我共舞一曲嗎？”<br/>開始顯得有點詫異的紡，馬上就將自己的手心疊在壯五的右手上，露出燦爛的笑容答應，“如果不介意我舞技拙劣的話。”<br/>作為紳士的壯五自然是不會令淑女出醜，無論紡跳成怎樣，他都有信心作好引領和配合，最重要的是能和紡享受這樣一個舒適的午後。<br/>他覺得自己順應氣氛選擇了抒情歌而不是平時聽開的搖滾真是此生最正確的選擇的之一。<br/>本來是普通地正常跳著舞，隨著流淌的歌聲自然地搖動身體，牽著紡手，扶著紡的腰，踏著放慢的舞步，可不知何時紡越貼越近，最後整個上身靠到壯五胸前，雙手擁抱他。<br/>因紡的舉動而不知所措變得臉紅耳赤，四肢僵硬了數秒，試探般地回擁紡溫暖的身體。見紡依然悠然自得地閉著眼沒有表現出抗拒，壯五才慢慢安心地加大抱擁的力度。<br/>不知道她有沒有聽見自己響如擂鼓般的心跳聲，不，肯定是聽得一清二楚的，只是故意不作反應拆穿他。感謝紡的體貼，不然他也不知道該怎麼這過分騷亂的躍動，快要控制不住的來自熾熱下身的生理反應。<br/>保持著目前的姿勢，等習慣了緊密的接觸，兩人又放鬆地跟著音樂的節拍踏著舞步，新曲的靈感源源不絕地從壯五的心底噴湧而出，腦海已經自動產生大致的雛形。<br/>“壮五さん，”紡抬起頭看他，“我好像有點累了，想休息下。”<br/>看她揉了揉眼睛，壯五停下來，隨手關了一步之遙的唱機。<br/>“是睏了嗎？要睡一陣嗎？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>於是壯五就牽著紡走進臥室，等她懶懶地爬上床睡好，自己也躺到她旁邊，然後攬過她的頭，讓她一如既往地半枕著他胸膛一隻手搭到他的腹部，蓋上被子。<br/>他像平時那樣不斷輕撫她的頭髮讓她更容易入睡，想等睡醒以後就趁熱打鐵著手進行新曲的創作。<br/>雖然是紡說累的，但不知為何她過了好一段時間，指針已經從12又再走到12，她還是沒能睡著。仿佛有什麼困擾著她心神，壯五可以從她細碎的小動作感受到。<br/>如果睡不著，可以接吻嗎。<br/>感受兩個人的身體彼此融合的悸動與激情。<br/>得到紡的默許，他改變體勢覆到她身上，十指緊扣，唇貼著唇，開始撫慰她的熱吻。<br/>彼此的親密度確實急速上升了，只是隱隱覺得紡好像變了，讓壯五越來越看不明白她到底在想什麼。或許他從來不曾瞭解紡。而她清楚idolish7的每個人，看得那麼透徹，總是用經紀人這個職位做藉口把自己藏起來，把任何人都拒之門外，只表現出她想給他人看見的自己。<br/>不知是不是和天在一起時也這樣呢。<br/>在壯五眼裡，就算是現在觸手可及的距離，紡也還是那般神秘。他沒覺得他們之間的距離有真正拉近過。<br/>有時她變回了從前那個總是露出如盛開的向日葵般燦爛笑容的女孩，在壯五面前總是笑意盈盈，但他不知道她是不是真的開心。<br/>然而這惹人憐愛的日常，如果能永遠不結束那該多好，他默默祈願著。<br/>情事結束後，壯五抱起紡去浴室洗淨身體，一同浸泡泡浴放鬆。<br/>他看著之前幫她塗過指甲油的漂亮的手指，握著抬起來在手背落下一吻。然而在這之後她卻抽回手，換成雙手抱膝又把自己盡可能縮起來的姿勢。<br/>這種姿勢是人感到不安時本能地縮小自己的體積同時保護重要部位的姿勢，壯五感覺到紡又在一個人想些什麼。然而他還在思考詢問的措辭和時機時，紡已經主動開口。<br/>“前些日子，我以前帶過的事務所旗下的一個男子偶像團其中一個成員剛過完成年生日。回想這個團剛成立時，大家都還是高中生，一轉眼，連最小的孩子都已經成年了，終於走上慢慢成為大人的路。<br/>雖說是團裡年紀最小的孩子，但卻是做事最踏實性格沉穩的一個，一開始就給人小大人的感覺，卻很謙虛又容易害羞，還經常主動提出要幫我的忙。這麼說來，這種地方和當初的壮五さん可能有點像呢，呵呵。”<br/>  看著大概在回想那個男孩的可愛而笑了起來的紡，壯五也想起之前在練習室聽見後輩團的談話，有可能就是那時準備過生日的成員。<br/>  “接下來我要說的事，還請壮五さん務必要保密，可以嗎？”<br/>  “嗯、嗯。”<br/>除了答應也沒有別的選擇，壯五也不是喜歡在人背後搬弄是非的好事之徒，只是紡特意要求，意思就是她想和人分享秘密，但不希望再對任何第三者提起，就像是和天的分手一樣。對女性而言，對一個人表示信任的表現就是共享秘密，壯五自然很樂意，雖然聽紡談及情敵總覺得心情複雜，卻是獲得情報的最好途徑。<br/>“這孩子在離自己生日還有段時間的一日，問我可不可以在他生日當天和他約會。其實大半年前我特地幫他空出生日，但他還請求我也能空出來，但卻不說為什麼。見他十分堅持，我也答應了。<br/>可我沒想過他是想我和約會。不是一般的一起出門去玩，而是特地用上【約會】的字眼。<br/>我看得出他說這話的時候非常緊張，還是鼓起勇氣故作鎮定地流暢地提出邀請，雖然紅通通的臉頰和耳朵出賣了他。<br/>真是個老實的孩子，我這麼覺得。本來按照規矩，職員是要避免和公司的藝人私下有過多單獨個人接觸，尤其剛經歷各種男藝人的負面緋聞的緊張期，這條規則變得更嚴格。只是也不是沒有漏洞可鉆，像是以輔助工作的名義同行，被發現時用正在工作就能打發過去。可那孩子卻偏偏要用約會這麼直白敏感的字眼，還那麼認真。<br/>那時我動搖了，覺得從平時就一直在腳踏實地努力的孩子要是連生日都得不到想要的獎勵真的太打擊鬥志了，我不想讓他失望，就答應了。然後我們去了近兩年新開的主題公園。<br/>除了作為工作人員跟著藝人錄外景，我都不記得上次是什麼時候去這種地方，連我都不由自主地期待起來。”<br/>“……紡さん完全沒跟我提過，明明住在一起，我居然也完全沒發現你去約會……”<br/>平時自認敏感的壯五對自己意外的遲鈍非常沮喪，還是說紡隱藏秘密的技術太高超。因為懊惱和妒忌，壯五突然抱緊了紡，從後面把頭搭在她的頸窩處親吻起來，開始雄性天生的標記本能。<br/>“嗚嗚好癢……那時壮五さん很巧地在外地做旅遊節目嘛。”<br/>說起來的確是有連續有幾日不能在家，那時明明每晚都跟紡用RC聯絡回報情況，雖然更多是出於私心用工作作藉口才能自然地和紡延長閒聊又不曝露自己一廂情願露骨的思念。<br/>沒想到紡完全沒閒著，在和別的男人開心私會。現在被自己抱著的時候還回味起約會細節，可他卻沒有任何表達妒忌的資格。不能更明白紡需要的就是這樣，能夠聽她說話的【朋友】，因此壯五只能默不作聲地為保持這個唯一的位置而努力，不然她絕不會讓自己踏入她的內心半步。<br/>“那天我開車去接那孩子出門，看見他時真的嚇一跳，那喬裝真的太完美，連我都快認不出來，於是放心地玩得很盡興。<br/>中途看見雪糕車，我就想買個吃，也買個給他。沒想到付錢時他攔住我搶先付了錢，抱怨我總是把他當成小孩子，從今天起他已經是成年人了。呵呵，真是太可愛了，後來他還趁我去洗手間的空檔買了個貓耳給我戴著一齊拍了好多紀念照，我回家後就馬上用電腦備份了。”<br/>真是後生可畏。沒想到那個看起來腼腆的孩子也是該出手時就出手的類型，一出手還這麼大膽。看著笑意盈盈開心地回憶的紡，壯五不禁故作冷靜地咽著口水。<br/>“然後啊，因為要看晚上的壓軸煙花，我們在傍晚時選了園內的意式餐廳吃晚飯。本來我還在怕會不會飯店時排不上位，結果那孩子胸有成竹地跟我保證之前就已經預約好，而且前一日還特意打去餐廳再三確認以防出錯。這種地方特別能體現他體貼又謹慎的個性呢，以後一定能長成更了不起的明星。”<br/>紡絲毫沒發現壯五突然變得頻繁的小動作的意味，反而開始了職業病以經紀人的眼光欣賞著他那個“情敵”。<br/>“順利吃完美味的晚餐，差不多到了我們之前拿到的摩天輪的排隊券上的時間。入夜時從半空眺望城市夜景，腳下是熱鬧非凡五彩繽紛的各種遊戲設施和建築，真的很浪漫，我特別喜歡這種氣氛。<br/>我就覺得，難得生日和美景，比起和曾作為經紀人的我，不是和家人或最好的朋友在一起更快樂嗎？那孩子說遲點我就會知道了。<br/>之後我們提前佔好位看煙花。我想，那晚流光溢彩的焰火，和接下來發生的一切，我此生都不會忘記。<br/>煙花結束後還有些時間，我們就打算休閒散步慢慢走到主題公園的出口。途中經過的岔路有個噴泉，那孩子拉了拉我衣服示意要我停下來。<br/>他說【紡さん在摩天輪裡不是問過我今日為何不和家人朋友過嗎，因為……因為……】<br/>他有些結巴，又停了停，終於還是說了出口。<br/>【正因為是我被帶來人世的特別的日子，所以我最想要和我有生以來最喜歡的女孩一起度過。紡さん，有你陪伴的這個生日，現在你正在我面前的這一瞬間，能讓我加倍、百倍、千倍地感受到出生於這個世界的喜悅。<br/>我喜歡你，小鳥遊紡さん。你是我第一次喜歡上、並且最喜歡的人。】<br/>我真的被驚到了，一時間說不出話。<br/>一開始我以為他想我和我約會只是可能因為年輕氣盛的男孩子對身邊的異性的好奇或仰慕，我真的沒想過他是真的把我當成異性認真地喜歡。”<br/>“………………”壯五單方面聽著，故作自然地擠出他最想知道的部分，“然後呢，紡さん是怎麼回答他的？”<br/>“自然是不能接受了，他也怕我敷衍過去所以著急地強調不要用身份或者年紀之類的藉口來打發他。當然了，就算是拒絕，我都不願意隨意傷害一個男孩最純粹而寶貴的戀心。我把他當成和我對等的成年人，鄭重地告訴他我的真心話。<br/>我并不想戀愛，以後也不想，我也不知道下次戀愛可能在多久、多少年之後，不僅是他，就算再有任何人對我表達好意，我都不會接受。<br/>無論任何人。”<br/>壯五聽著紡故意用抑揚頓挫放慢語速地說這句話，內心一怔。咬字清晰到無法讓聽到的人忽略，堅定而不帶感情地強調。心虛的他甚至產生紡是特意說給他聽，用以警告他的錯覺。<br/>不要說，不能說。<br/>捅破這一切就再也無法保持現在小心翼翼維護的平衡，會徹底演變成覆水難收。<br/>“是因為還喜歡著九条さん嗎？”他戰戰兢兢地試探道。<br/>紡離開他的懷抱，從浴室中走出來，用毛巾擦了擦身上的水跡，不緊不慢地穿上換洗衣服。<br/>“並不是因為九条さん。只是所有事情都回歸原點而已。和九条さん的關係從一開始就讓我原定的路線徹底脫軌了，正是我自己容許局面發展至今，懲罰我確確實實收到了，是時候收拾殘局了。<br/>從我決定不升學而是進爸爸的事務所開始，我就沒把戀愛這一項寫在人生的日程中，我只想竭盡全力地幫助爸爸、不、是我自己的事業。<br/>就算沒有九条さん……<br/>在那之前，我不曾知道喜歡一個人的感覺。看著朋友和同學們逐漸有屬於自己的戀愛，我依然對此一無所知。先是作為TRIGGER的fan，憧憬著九条さん，接著是工作和Idolish7,我的內心已經被這些璀璨無比的感情佔據。<br/>所以與九条さん的一切對我而言，可以說是算一個奇跡。<br/>讓我體會喜歡這種感情，並和自己喜歡的人真心相愛過，認真考慮過而開始，根據自己判斷而結束，最後感受失戀這種撕心裂肺的悲傷。<br/>等到九条さん從我心裡淡去，我也不過是變回原來的自己，那個無法對他人產生戀愛感情的自己。<br/>這樣就好，再沒有任何事情能夠成為我人生的障礙，我又能再度朝著渴望的前路進發。”<br/>壯五也起來整理自己，他只是沉默不語。<br/>多麼令人妒忌，剛滿20歲的年少情敵，鼓起勇氣說出了20歲的自己不敢開口的告白。<br/>多麼令人羨慕，無論是一齊還是分開，九條天都是小鳥遊紡生命的的唯一。<br/>多麼惹人發笑，因為害怕失去現有的一切而沒有訴說的勇氣，也沒有淡然放棄的決心，這麼怯懦可悲不停原地踏步的自己，該怎麼才能處理至今依然以能夠吞噬靈魂的勢頭熾烈燃燒的戀心？<br/>非要等到化為灰燼之時才能真正停止嗎？<br/>看似傷痕累累又脆弱的紡，從一開始就那般堅韌不拔。他對此再清楚不過，才會如此無可救藥地深愛著她而無法放手。<br/>真正需要被撫慰的早就不是小鳥遊紡，而是害怕受傷的逢坂壯五。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 5 part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side紡<br/>     壯五接到去外國拍攝的工作。他從經紀人那裡得到時間表時立即就跟紡匯報，這次不在家的時間比以前都會更長。<br/>紡的反應一如既往，露出她宛如盛放的花朵般最燦爛的笑容鼓勵壯五，然後用紅色馬克筆在日曆上他出發和回家的日期上畫了圈。<br/>出發的前一晚兩人做了豐盛的晚餐。壯五看紡的狀態越變越好，於是就解開廚房禁令平時他不在時紡能煮飯照顧好她自己。<br/>喝了點酒用過晚飯後，又一齊收拾好，先後入浴洗漱在床上閒聊了一陣準備早睡。<br/>就算要早睡，壯五也不會放過能與紡溫存的時間。一想到要離開紡那麼多天就不禁寂寞起來，春宵一刻值千金，他現在只想多看紡幾眼，再親吻她久一點。<br/>已經用過兩個安全套以後，壯五還是沒休息多久就又進入興奮狀態，給自己戴上第三個套回到紡裡面。<br/>“啊……啊……唔唔……壮五さん……明天你要早起去機場，真的沒關係嗎？……”多次到達頂點的紡在壯五激烈的撞擊她的敏感點無法抗拒地發出嬌媚的呻吟，同時擔心著他。<br/>“嗯……嗯……紡さん的裡面真是太舒服了……我還不想放開你，對不起，對不起，紡さん再陪我一陣吧……”<br/>他想看得到紡的臉，便從后入位轉為正面抱住她，讓她的雙腿夾住他的腰、雙手繞到背後摟住他，邊加快抽插的速度，邊投入地和她深吻。<br/>盡情地抱擁過紡滿足後，問道能不能在有空時給她發RC聊天，不是工作報告，而是像朋友那樣隨意談天說地。<br/>很久很久以前，他也對紡直接說過想進行工作之外的閒談，然而紡的防備是完美無缺的，對身邊的異性都保持恰到好處的距離，不會太生疏也不親密。要和她維持那種在合適範圍內的閒聊雖然不是很難，只是明顯不能更加深入，這令他煩惱不已。<br/>但現在的話，應該可以吧。<br/>“可以哦，隨時歡迎，我也想多聽聽壮五さん的經歷。只是工作時加上時差，我不太能每次都立即回覆，請見諒。”<br/>“這個彼此彼此吧，哎呀，不就是跟平時一樣嗎，我好像說傻話了。可是，只要能和紡さん說話我就很高興了。”他忍俊不禁。<br/>紡沒有回話，任由他抱緊自己。總覺得壯五和平時有點不同，她伸手輕撫他的側臉，擔憂地看著他。<br/>“壮五さん，怎麼了？是不是有什麼煩惱，請跟我說，再怎麼說我也是壮五さん曾經的經紀人，而且是朋友不是嗎？你從以前開始就總是獨自承受壓力，在你想盡辦法想幫助我的同時，我也想能為你分憂。”<br/>壯五的視線重新聚焦到紡的臉上，她的雙瞳盈滿憐愛，皺起的眉頭表達著關心的溫柔。她總是有辦法讓他更喜歡她，即使她什麼都不做。只要她是小鳥遊紡，僅此已足。<br/>我只是不想和你分開，一日都不想。<br/>我可以這麼說嗎。<br/>我就像個小孩那般幼稚，害怕分離的寂寞。明明是作為成人理所當然無可避免的工作。<br/>不能告訴你，你應該會笑我吧，我比你年長卻長不大。<br/>不能告訴你，這不是朋友範圍內被允許說的心情。<br/>知道自己很沉重，討厭想要束縛你的自己，擔心在不能見面的時間裡你又再度走遠，離我而去。<br/>“我沒事哦。”壯五微微笑，“這次在國外比較久，有點擔心你會不會又作息紊亂。”<br/>“真是的，我又不是小孩子了，你也看到我最近恢復得很好不是嗎？好像吃得太多，臉都變圓了。壮五さん是不是有點保護過度了？你才是，在外面要是有什麼記得第一時間跟經紀人說哦，千萬不要勉強自己。”<br/>“我覺得你的臉沒有圓啊，還是一樣可愛，是之前太瘦了。”<br/>“壮五さん什麼時候變得花言巧語了。”聽他這麼說，紡有點害羞地移開視線，臉頰染上一絲緋紅。<br/>就像現在，嬌羞慾滴的模樣無比惹人憐愛，卻毫無自覺才最致命。<br/>“我不過在陳述事實，紡さん一直都很可愛的啊。嗯，這樣好不好，為了讓彼此放心，我們互相監督，吃飯的時候拍照片發給對方。”<br/>“那說好了！都怪壮五さん，時間不早了，該睡了，有什麼明天再說。晚安。”這麼說著，紡閉上眼睛。<br/>“晚安，紡さん。”<br/>話音剛落，壯五在紡頭上落下一吻。<br/>出發的時間在清晨，比平時紡起床要早很多，壯五在手機鬧鐘剛響沒幾下就按掉爬起來，躡手躡腳地走出臥室輕輕關上門才到浴室換衣服洗漱。再用十分鐘煮了個簡單的雙人早餐，把紡的那份放在便當盒，用便簽條寫下留言貼上。吃完自己的那份把碗洗掉整理好廚房就收到經紀人的RC，拖著行李箱到樓下會合。<br/>雖然紡還在睡覺不能吻別很可惜，不過正是星辰漸退曙光初現的時分，晨風拂臉的早上很清爽，還能聽到樹上的鳥啼，壯五心情不錯。<br/>經紀人坐在大門前的的士裡等他，司機將行李放入車尾箱後，就回到駕駛開車前往機場。</p><p>等壯五走了一段時間後，紡的第一個鬧鐘才響起，她伸手摸了手機暫時按停了直接抱著手機繼續睡。由於壯五昨晚的任性讓她有點疲勞的身體貪戀柔軟的床，不知道鬧鐘響第幾下，紡才慢條斯理地爬起來，閉著眼走進臥室內的衛生間。<br/>是洗完臉清醒一點後換衣服才發現，自己身上的紅印比平時要多。<br/>紡看著鏡子中的自己苦笑。<br/>以前和天在一起時，天也很喜歡像這樣在她身上留下吻痕，這種行為就如同本能，雖然會避開會露出的肌膚。<br/>每次天都會緊緊抱住她，撒嬌一樣表示他對她的佔有欲。代替因為害羞無法說出口的話語，總是用能吞噬她般帶有情慾的濕潤眼瞳注視她，讓她無法移開視線，就那樣深陷名為天的漩渦中。<br/>有時看著親吻自己時的壯五，紡覺得他的眼神和以前的天、那個還深愛著她的天很相似，令她心跳加速，滿面通紅，臉頰發燙。被壯五用這樣熱熾的目光注視，雖然很害羞，卻無論如何都無法阻止自己不去看。<br/>她也不是沒有想過，壯五到底懷著怎樣的心情親吻她、看著她、在她身上留下痕跡呢？<br/>或許抱著安慰她的心情，憐憫的眼神。<br/>因為狼狽的自己看起來很可憐，而壯五他一向很溫柔。<br/>或者什麼都沒想。<br/>可能就只是男人想做愛了時普通的眼睛而已。<br/>僅此而已。<br/>並沒有什麼特別的意思。<br/>正當紡打算將這些胡思亂想一掃而空走出臥室想去廚房煮早餐時，卻看到餐桌上的飯盒和上面的紙條。<br/>他的字還是那樣，不算特別漂亮，卻仍秀氣。<br/>【紡さん，昨晚非常抱歉。<br/>早餐放在飯盒內，咖啡在保溫杯裡。<br/>我不在家的這段時間，沒辦法煮飯對不起。但還請一定要遵守約定，好好照顧自己。<br/>可以期待一下手信哦。<br/>壯五】<br/>    打開飯盒，上層是雞肉沙律，下層是普通的餐蛋治，旁邊還放了聖女果和切好的蜜瓜塊。<br/> 吃著他留給自己的早餐時，紡覺得好像有點開始想念才離家沒一個上午的壯五。</p><p>     吶，小鳥遊紡，你回想一下他每日細心的關懷，對你的體貼，真的只是出於作為朋友的同情嗎？<br/>她不知道。<br/>紡確實喜歡和壯五在一起，明明她什麼都沒做，可和她在一起時的壯五總是很開心的樣子，面對她時的笑容跟在鏡頭面前的完全不一樣，是那麼真摯。<br/>壯五的房子就像個密封的盒子，隔絕外面一切的噪音，徹底變成紡的樂園。<br/>只要離開了大門，紡沒有見到人時根本不會笑，為了應付而擺出的營業微笑，既不溫柔也不溫暖。<br/>這種時候壯五會撫摸著她的頭告訴她，不想笑的話就別強迫自己總是笑著，紡有不開心就不笑的權利，她只要跟隨自己的真心表現就好。<br/>壯五對i7的大家都很好的。<br/>大概是照顧慣了環的習慣，現在的她或者只是另一個環。<br/>他把自己當成重要夥伴的一員。<br/>一定是這樣，他自己這樣說的。<br/>她已經不是年幼無知的小孩子了，大人的世界中，人際關係比想象中的複雜得多。錢色交易這種經常發生的圈內潛規則，紡也見過不少。不過小鳥遊事務所的方針是極力保持正面形象，想盡辦法不涉入娛樂圈的黑暗面，實在遇到事情時由社長親自交涉。Idolish7的大家身世都頗為複雜，尤其像大和跟壯五這種本來就有臉面的偶像，和其他成員一同極力在各方面保護作為女性的紡。<br/>在男人主導的社會中，由於性別容易處於弱勢這種事，紡的確是很不甘心。這幾年在父親和大家暗地幫她遮風擋雨下，她拼了命努力茁壯成長。建立起有力的關係網之後，加上事務所實力和名聲迅速壯大，圖謀不軌的傢伙也變得不敢對女人的紡下手。<br/>大人的世界，總是伴隨著各種利益和性。<br/>就算只是朋友，也不是不可以發生性關係。而性和戀愛更是不能混為一談。成年人之間你情我願的一夜風流或是單純持續的性伴侶也很平常。<br/>所以紡一直告誡自己，她和壯五之間，不過是友情加上了性，千萬不要誤會了，就算他擁抱自己的手再溫柔，也不等於他對自己產生其他特別的感情。<br/>壯五是男人，而男人總是對這種事分得特別開的。要是會錯意的話，不僅傷害了珍貴的友情，最後受傷的還是自己。<br/>早已下定決心，不會再因為這種事而動搖了。<br/>小鳥遊紡不重新振作變得更加堅強不行。</p><p>在紡吃完早餐又將器皿清洗乾淨準備出門時，口袋裡的手機響了起來。<br/>是壯五的經紀人藤井發匯報實時情況的RC給她，告訴她已經在候機室準備登機，順利登機後再報告。<br/>紡回覆完退出了藤井的對話框，就那樣呆呆地看著聯繫人界面看了幾秒。<br/>寫著【逢坂壯五】名字的頭像沒有顯示有新消息，但紡還是點了進去。<br/>要說已經從經紀人那得知準備登機祝一路平安嗎，可是剛才已經跟經紀人說過了，不過再多發一次給本人也不是什麼問題吧？<br/>差不多打好的問候，又刪除。<br/>他為什麼不給她發RC？如果他先發了，她就能理所當然地接話了。<br/>紡搖搖頭，退出了RC，將手機鎖屏重新放回口袋，拿好必需品就出門上班。</p><p>兩個各自在不同的地方就這樣度過了忙碌的一天，期間壯五吃飯時給紡發了RC還附上照片，可是紡沒有回覆，連已讀都沒有顯示。<br/>完成一日的工作，應付完工作人員聚會徑直回到酒店房間後，壯五在床上躺了一會，打算先休息一下再去洗澡。<br/>第一時間就是查看手機有沒新消息。<br/>經紀人發了明天的日程安排，剩下就是成員們的問候。<br/>但是沒有紡。這次顯示了已讀，但並沒有回信。<br/>一定是很忙吧。壯五閉上眼睛，默默地想。有可能看了來不及回之後又忘記了。<br/>才分開不到兩日，他就已經這般思念她了。好想和她聊天，只是發信息也好。<br/>張開眼簾便看到從對面的樓宇透過玻璃照進房間的燈光，對於心情不好的壯五而言，不過只是雪上加霜的光污染而已。<br/>【夜色漸濃的傍晚，閃耀著街燈溫暖的色調。人影憧憧的路上，我踏著寂寞的腳步。異國街頭的商店，櫥窗琳瑯滿目。為某條優雅的裙子駐足，幻想身著它的你，美麗如斯。多麼想此刻你就在我身旁，牽著手邁進每間小店。停駐在角落的cafe，一同歡笑。我是如此思念你，只有我如此思念你。還是無法，告知你濃重的情意……】<br/>壯五默默在腦海中編寫著新曲的歌詞草稿，根本不用苦思冥想，只是單純地將此時此刻的情緒記錄下來，靈感就如泉水般噴湧。<br/>你總是我靈感的來源呢，紡さん。<br/>【遍嘗苦澀，依然無法停止深愛你。今日，又變得更加愛你……】<br/>逢坂壯五幻想過，如果某日，紡接受了他，他一定要把至今為止決定不能發表的這些歌，全部都重新潤色，跟她商量過後自費製作成專輯，送給她做禮物。然後再為她寫一首新曲表達感謝的心情。<br/>他多想能實現這個願望。<br/>其實如果想結束這段漫長而痛苦的單戀，完全可以認真地向她表白，乾脆地接受被甩。只是他明白，自己根本不渴望這份愛迎來終結。即使艱難，愛著小鳥遊紡這個心情，同時能帶給他多少甜蜜與幸福，已經徹底成為了壯五生活中重要的不可分割的一部分。<br/>就算被甩掉也還是會繼續愛慕她，那麼為何要打破眼前這份小心翼翼守護著的平衡呢。<br/>既然紡並不想知道，那壯五也會心甘情願地配合。<br/>為什麼紡不是他的專屬經紀人呢。並不是對現在的經紀人有什麼意見，藤井很專業對工作也足夠認真細心，基本沒什麼特別的問題。可是，紡原本是idolish7的經紀人，是他們7個人的，如果變成了壯五的經紀人，他就終於能獨佔她，那麼現在便會在身邊，可以隨時擁抱她⋯⋯<br/>意識到這是危險又不切實際的想法，壯五感到羞恥地扭扭頭想驅趕假公濟私的念頭。這可是工作，怎麼能掺入這種荒謬不純的意圖。好丟臉，昏了頭的自己根本偶像失格，會令她失望的。<br/>拉過床頭的枕頭緊緊抱在懷裡，想象著擁抱紡時的柔軟觸感，假裝她正陪伴在身側。只是，沒有那種只屬於她的香氣。<br/>“紡さん……”<br/>伴隨著與紡接吻的幻想，下身就不由自主地硬直地聳立。他遵從著內心的慾望，自然地將手伸進褲子內。</p><p>紡有點不願意承認終於收到壯五發來的RC時有多麼高興，但碰巧正在趕往下個會議的路上，進門坐下後就開始準備資料，沒有時間回覆就把手機放進口袋裡。<br/>結束了漫長的會議，紡的腦袋已經被工作內容佔據，把回信的事忘得一乾二淨。<br/>在停車場準備開車回事務所的時候，接到了工作電話，聽完才想起壯五的RC，忽然紡產生了幼稚的想法。<br/>怎麼這麼晚才發RC給她。<br/>肯定是累了、他們也沒有約定什麼時候聯繫、很忙吧等等等等，她如同習慣一樣馬上就能為他找到的藉口。<br/>以前和天在一起時習以為常的理由。用來抑制自己想要聯繫對方的藉口。<br/>討厭。討厭。討厭。<br/>討厭討厭討厭討厭討厭討厭討厭。<br/>她一點都不喜歡這樣，就算心裡明白又如何，就是想要能隨心所欲地希望被秒回。<br/>反正只是平常的聊天，那什麼時候回覆都好，壯五也不一定在乎回覆的速度。那就等到工作完回家休息好了再回吧。<br/>紡像是賭氣地這麼想，又把手機塞回口袋，發動汽車離開。<br/>人在與人聯繫的時候，會不知不覺留下習慣，不一定都是好的習慣。例如，明明正在互相發消息的對象突然很久都沒有回覆，走開了等再有時間再回，那麼和這個人聊天的人，也會養成這種隨意延遲也沒關係的習慣，并影響其他常聯絡的人。<br/>習慣了不是必要就不怎麼和天發消息，習慣了總是被延遲回覆，習慣了抑制自己慾求，紡已經不能坦率地表達真實想法。<br/>想要早上也能收到你的信息。<br/>想要你能盡快回覆。<br/>我想和你聊天。<br/>明明只要這樣說，或許就能如願，但她內心卻不知不覺間剔除了這個最有效的選項。<br/>為了顯得不那麼任性，為了不讓對方困擾。<br/>習慣是真的很可怕。<br/>回到事務所做完剩下的工作下班回到公寓的紡，想都沒想就按了壯五家所在的樓層。出了電梯，走到壯五家門口按密碼開門。<br/>用雪櫃裡預先買好的食材做了晚餐，用過料理後清潔乾淨就去浴室放水泡澡。<br/>一切如常。<br/>看完了最近在追的電視劇，紡整理一下明天的行程準備早點睡。<br/>躺在床上看著手機，正想要回覆被她故意放置大半日的壯五時，卻先收到他新發來的RC。<br/>【紡さん，請問睡了嗎？】<br/>對面反正已經顯示既讀，所以肯定知道她也正開著他的對話框。<br/>【晚上好，工作辛苦了，壮五さん。白天看見你發的RC時剛好趕到會議室，那之後一直都沒什麼時間，非常抱歉。正想回覆你時就又收到你的新消息呢。】<br/>【紡さん也辛苦了。這個時間應該快半夜了，沒有打擾你吧？】<br/>【沒有哦，雖然打算再休息一下就睡了。看到了壮五さん之前的照片了，風景很漂亮啊，食物也很好吃的樣子。】<br/>紡主動開始了話題，好像令壯五相當高興，興致高揚地給她講了好多第一日的經歷和見聞。不知不覺也沉浸在聊天愉悅中的紡，也看著手機笑了起來，把故意拖延回覆時的賭氣心情忘得一乾二淨。<br/>快樂的時間總是過得特別快，指針早已經過了原本紡決定要睡的時間。儘管有點依依不捨，為了不影響第二日的狀態，閒聊只能不得不告一段落。<br/>心滿意足地放下手機後，紡熄燈潛入被窩。<br/>枕頭、被子和床單都還殘留著屬於壯五的味道，混合在自己的氣味之中。從壯五第一次擁抱紡同時在紡的要求下開始同床，二人的氣息隨著日月積累在不知不覺中融合。<br/>各自不同的個體，女人和男人，放下防備共享安全放心的場所，像信賴對方彼此作伴親密的小動物一般相互依偎。<br/>聊完天後激動的情緒被舒心的氣味所安撫，紡漸漸沈入夢鄉。<br/>僅管第二日早上已經不記得昨夜的夢，但殘留在紡身上的感覺告訴她應該是個溫馨的夢。<br/>之後紡的工作變得更為繁忙，午飯只能前一晚與晚飯一起煮完後冷藏，第二日帶走。夜晚回家不想認真煮飯時就簡單料理冷凍格裡之前壯五為此提早包好的餃子，配上白飯和蔬菜。<br/>白天辛苦一整天，每晚睡前和壯五聊個一個多小時似乎已經成為兩人的默契。每次都是壯五先問候紡，從來不會反過來。並不是紡很被動，而是因為如果他有時間想聊天就會主動找來，沒有就默認沒空或不想聊。<br/>以前除了工作相關內容以外，紡也很少主動找天說話。這似乎是紡自己也沒發現的習慣。<br/>紡曾經很期待天的信息和電話，就如同現在總是在壯五差不多會發來聯繫的時間點，就會隨身帶著手機以便第一時間回覆。<br/>每次該說晚安時，紡總覺得戀戀不捨，再能連續說話又要等一整天。放下手機後，無法形容的落寞隨著燈光熄滅後房間內的黑暗一同漸漸侵蝕紡。<br/>紡很熟悉這種感覺，這種從小縈繞在她從未離去的空虛感。<br/>寂寞。<br/>無論和誰在一起都無法填滿她的身心，彷彿黑洞般吸走她的能量，可她只能裝作不在意。<br/>通過壓抑來習慣、來麻痺，明明快要真的不在乎時，天的告白打破了她內心好不容易維持的平衡。<br/>和天戀愛的日子既酸澀又甜蜜，只是一旦分開，紡又馬上覺得很寂寞。然而她從未告訴過天，畢竟不止是天，這個世上根本不可能每分每秒都陪伴她。<br/>原來用從工作得到的充實和成就感能讓紡滿足，反而進入戀愛關係開始產生這種無法排解的不明的寂寞。<br/>她告訴自己，只能忍耐，這樣就能維持日常，令大家滿意。<br/>在紡很小的時候，媽媽生病了，隨著情況惡化不得不開始住院。<br/>她問爸爸，媽媽什麼時候能回家。<br/>爸爸說，只要紡做個好孩子，不讓媽媽擔心，等媽媽病好了就會重新回到她身邊。<br/>媽媽去世後，爸爸變得更加繁忙，要兼顧工作和家庭還有照顧孩子並不是說咬緊牙關就能支持過去的事，於是紡經常被寄託在住在附近很早就認識的黑崎家裡。<br/>雖說和黑崎家已經彼此很熟悉，比紡大兩歲的黑崎家的兒子真琴就如同兄長般和紡相處很融洽，黑崎夫妻對她也很溫柔，總是去學校接真琴和紡回家，留下吃晚飯也是常有的事。<br/>真琴的媽媽微笑著撫摸紡的頭，說只要紡好好吃飯和做作業，等爸爸工作完了就會來接她回家。<br/>畢竟在別人家，紡一直表現很規矩，就算真琴找她玩都是堅持做完功課再去。<br/>她總是看著時鐘和注意門鈴，在玩的同時默默等著爸爸能夠早點來。<br/>等再長大一點，她能夠獨自一人在家時，音晴回家的時間還是不太穩定，所以會給她零用錢在外面解決午餐和晚飯再回家。<br/>接受父親的好意的紡想省點錢，於是會買菜回家自己學煮飯，吃完清理過再邊做作業邊等父親。<br/>和天在一起後，不能像普通情侶般在街上約會，甚至不能經常見面。天會每日抽時間打電話給她，所以她休息時會守著手機。<br/>總是在等待的童年，總是在等待的戀愛。<br/>騙人。<br/>她總是好孩子，模範生，完美女友。<br/>然而從來沒換來過她真正想要得到的。<br/>可是媽媽並沒能回來。<br/>爸爸也不能早點接她。<br/>天沒法滿足她的渴求。<br/>她終於明白了，這種寂寞自母親離開自己後便在她內心紮根，如今已經深入骨髓，難以撥除。由於年少時缺失的部分，無法靠其他人修補，來源於她自己，所以無論和天還是壯五、或者其他任何一個人在一起，都不會改善。<br/>意識到問題根本在於自己的紡，頭腦越思考越混亂，越深究越焦慮，徹夜難眠。<br/>夜晚就這樣悄然流走，天已漸亮，清晨的曙光從雲層夾縫中破裂而出，好不容易才剛睡著不久的紡聽著手機吵鬧的鈴聲，感覺頭昏腦脹。<br/>靠吃隔夜飯菜作早餐，沒有準備午飯的心情，昏昏沈沈地去上班。咖啡沒起作用，害怕出車禍也沒精神駕駛，久違地去擠巴士。<br/>用更多的咖啡和營養飲品撐住沒一頭撞到辦公桌上，卻總是對著電腦看著資料發呆結果拉低了進度，沒能順利完成。紡第無數次嘆氣，慶幸離死線還有段日子，渾渾噩噩地堅持到了收工時間。在附近的便利店買了便當擠上車，差點不留神坐過站。<br/>似乎好久都沒有這般疲勞了，無論身心。本以為到家吃了飯泡完澡就能放鬆去早睡，準備第二日提高速率工作，卻不捨得關手機，望著天花板發呆到了平常壯五發來聯繫的時間。<br/>幾乎是提示音響起就反射性拿起本放在床頭櫃上的手機，鎖屏顯示著紡期待已久的聯繫人消息。<br/>時間再度被遺忘。<br/>晚安說了一次又一次，還是會想起些一點都不重要卻想立即跟壯五分享的瑣事，就忍不住想繼續。早睡的計劃又這樣被輕易打破。<br/>直到手機只剩1%的電量才被迫中斷意猶未盡的談天說地。給手機接完充電線，紡熄燈嘗試閉眼睡覺。<br/>還未冷靜的大腦中，不斷重複浮現著之前的對話。<br/>手機沒電前聊到哪裡了呢？<br/>好像是小學時回家路上遇到的小貓。<br/>還沒說到那隻小貓是什麼顏色，擅自給牠起的名字⋯⋯<br/>好可惜啊，只能下次再說。<br/>紡試圖放鬆身體以便早點入睡，然而強烈的意識反令神經更為興奮，變得越發焦慮。<br/>奇怪，枕頭有這麼塌嗎？被褥觸感原來有這麼差嗎？床墊好像也好硬？<br/>輾轉反側，無論嘗試怎樣的姿勢似乎都無法令身心冷靜。<br/>這不就昨晚一樣了嗎？<br/>不行，小鳥遊紡，你還有重要的工作，別再犯同樣的錯誤。<br/>越在意就越煩躁不安，紡不知不覺夾緊被子，蜷縮起身體。<br/>下身無意識地磨蹭著被褥，一點點刺激敏感部位。<br/>嗚嗚，好空虛，本能告訴紡她想要。無可奈何之下，誠實地將自己的手慢慢伸入內褲中，輕輕觸碰等待撫慰已久的小花珠。<br/>用食指先從旁逐步按壓，一邊用中指摩擦穴口促進更多蜜液流出濕潤陰部，再塗上花蒂上減少不適增加快感。<br/>愉悅在大腦內層層翻湧，為了延長這種興奮總是只來回輕拂，忍耐著不高潮。<br/>好像還缺乏點什麼。淌著淫水的穴口蠢蠢欲動期待著花穴能被填滿。紡小心地將自己的手指試探著伸進去，一隻、兩隻⋯⋯探索著狹窄的甬道，但觸感很一般，兩隻手指還是不能滿足貪婪的蜜穴，可紡不敢再增加了。確認過實在沒感覺後將手指拿出來，重新回去集中按摩最有快感的花蒂。<br/>小穴依然訴說著空虛，紡想起和壯五做愛時被插入大肉棒時的滿足感，壁肉歡快地吸附著肉棒像是怕它離開。<br/>壮五さん⋯⋯<br/>回憶著與壯五令她身體滿意的情景，被他逼自己大而稍微粗糙的手撫摸，被他溫熱柔軟的唇瓣親吻，被他肌肉堅硬的雙臂擁抱，被他又大又硬粗壯的陰莖抽插到水浸濕了床單。忍耐著一個人做不到的不甘心，她終於高潮了。<br/>下身暫時麻痺，大腿軟弱無力，大腦神經達到最快樂的頂點。<br/>紡抱著被子享受著餘韻。<br/>居然想著自家偶像自慰，真對不起經紀人的身份。不過真正的都已經在正睡著的床上做過無數次了，事到如今這點想像根本不值一提。<br/>儘管因性高潮產生的血清素讓紡感到睏倦，依然不足以順利入眠。<br/>被飢渴支配的身體依然叫囂著不滿。無計可施的紡暴躁地在床上翻滾，隨著時間流逝持續著漫長的折磨。<br/>到底要怎樣才能放過我？<br/>好寂寞。<br/>好寂寞。<br/>好寂寞。<br/>好寂寞好寂寞好寂寞。<br/>好想回家。<br/>紡終於想起，這裡根本不是她的家。原來舒適而溫暖的避風港突然變成囚禁著她身心的孤寂與空虛的牢籠。<br/>於是她跳起來，匆忙收拾明天要穿的衣服和公文袋，如同逃脫般迫不及待地衝出了門口，直奔電梯。<br/>留下沈重的大門無情地關閉。<br/>拿起熟悉的鑰匙開啟家門，摸到牆上的開關，眼前瞬間亮得刺眼。轉身鎖好門，再度仔細打量這個她的房子，只屬於她的歸宿。<br/>再不覺得被自己親手改變擺設的空間陌生，走進臥室，乾淨整潔，貼了自己一手捧起來的idolish7的海報，事業的起點，最初的成就。<br/>填滿了她原本空洞的內心的全部。<br/>這種獨一無二宏達的輝煌，無可取代，沒有其他任何事物或人能給予她。<br/>紡放下手上的物件，熄了客廳然後是臥室的燈，爬進久違自己的床上，枕頭邊還有從小到大珍視的兔子布偶。<br/>意識漸漸遠去，紡終於睡著了。</p><p>那晚之後，紡下班後沒再按壯五家樓層，都是直接按自家的層數，回真正令她感到安全的城堡。<br/>她沒有再失眠。<br/>仍舊與壯五保持著不變的閒聊，只是不再準點守在手機旁邊。紡還不想馬上告訴他自身狀況，打算等他工作回來認真面對面講清楚，再去收拾自己的物品。<br/>這夜，又到了紡該放下手機關燈睡覺的時間。<br/>眼睛還未闔上幾秒，聽見了手機信息提示的震動。<br/>明明已經真正對壯五道晚安了，正當她疑惑著摸起手機檢查，鎖屏顯示了個出乎意料的聯絡人。<br/>是九條天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>